


Feels Like Home

by qtsarahanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family, Adopted Harry, Bottom Harry, Creature Inheritance, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dumbledore Bashing, Harems, Male Lactation, Male Slash, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Partners, Powerful Harry, Rich Harry, Severitus, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 53,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtsarahanne/pseuds/qtsarahanne
Summary: Severus becomes the father Harry never had a chance to know. Along the way Harry finds love, a sense of belonging, and home.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so this is my very first Fanfic, let's hope it goes well. I am open to suggestions about corrections since I am my own beta at this point. We will see how it goes.
> 
> This will be a multi chapter work, I have no time frame for posting, it will be as my muse works, however I will post what I currently have and go from there. 
> 
> The timeline is slightly different for some of the stuff with Twilight so that the ages can all match up appropriately. I will tag as I go if you notice one that needs added please let me know.
> 
> Thanks all!

October 31, 1981

That fateful night when Voldemort found the Potters and destroyed them, but one Harry James Potter survived. However it has yet to be seen if the Dark Lord is gone for good or just for a time, because all that is left of him is a pile of ashes.

The poor green eyed babe has yet to know the terrors of this world until this night which he will remember and dream of forever. What happened to the lady with red hair that he affectionately called mama, and will he ever see her again? Why has the man with the messy black hair not come up to help yet, isn’t that what dada is supposed to do? Why is pa’foo here and why is pa’foo passing him to a giant of a man that is covered in hair and crying? Will Moo’y come and help him or maybe even the man that he didn’t like Wo’mt'il? Where is everyone he knew and why aren’t they here, he really just wants to cuddle with his mama, but she won’t get up even with him crying his hardest? Why is he going in pa’foo’s cycle with this man that isn’t pa’foo? Oh here is someone he knows finally, Albu’ will help him. Wait, why is he being left alone outside? Mama said never to go outside by himself, and always have an adult with him.

Minerva may say _“They are the worst sort of Muggles imaginable.”_ However, Albus believes the precious babe will win their hearts in the end and Petunia will not be able to project her jealousy of her sister onto him. The blood wards though are the real reason he is being kept here, because even if Voldemort is gone, the death eaters are not. The real question that raises all suspicion with one Albus Dumbledore is, how was a babe a little over a year old able to survive the killing curse when his magical core isn’t even developed much past 10% yet. There is a reason children do not go to Hogwarts until they are 11, their magical core isn’t fully developed until 10. However, they go to get a magical education to be able to use more of their magical core other than accidental magic.

Albus doesn’t know what to expect from this little one, but he does believe that maybe he will have to take drastic measures to keep him under control. Ultimately if a babe with only 10% of his core is developed can take on the killing curse this child may be abundantly magical and Albus may just need to keep that under wraps.


	2. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen with the Dursleys?

Petunia Dursley nee Evans opened her front door to find a child waiting for her attention. It was showing a slight chill come over the child since his lips were slowly starting to turn a blueish hue, but the odd part was as soon as she noticed that she felt warmth surround the child as she was bending down. At that second she realized this child was a freak like Lily and she would be getting rid of him as soon as possible. Unfortunately she couldn’t just dump him somewhere according to the letter left with the child. So she resolved that she would get rid of him when the freaks thought he was staying with her. However this did not mean she had to like the punishment she was dealt as she saw it. Her husband was another matter as he definitely was not going to like this one bit. So she brought the child into her home and realized she needed a place to keep it, and that place needed to be out of sight. 

As she was about to go into the kitchen to cook Vernon his breakfast, so that he would be able to eat it before work she passed by the cupboard under the stairs and was hit with a brilliant idea. That would be where she would keep him, it would keep his cries and sounds muffled and she wouldn’t have to see him often. So Petunia hurriedly cooked a full English breakfast for her husband, just in time for Vernon coming down the stairs. He of course noticed the extra thing in the living room as he passed and she explained what happened and what her plans were for it. Vernon couldn’t quite argue, it was his Pet’s family after all and she should be the one deciding what to do with it. 

Petunia then set off to make room in the cupboard enough to fit the slight basket the freak was in. Of course about 5 minutes in her precious Dudley woke up crying. Dudley needed her now so she went to his room to take care of him. Then of course got a bottle for him and fed him along with getting some sausage from the breakfast she cooked for her husband and cutting it up well for him to eat along with some scrambled eggs. When she went to clear some space again the freak started crying, since she couldn’t be bothered to make any more food she passed it the rest of the bottle that her Dudley didn’t want since he was happily drinking the juice she put down with his food. Then she finished clearing the cupboard and put the child along with the basket he was in into it.

Poor little Harry was not fond of the dark, as most children aren’t. He really didn’t know what he was doing but when he fussed nothing happened, so his magic helped him out and made a small sphere of glowing light which had a small stag, doe, wolf, and dog in it. This sphere danced around his head until he slowly fell asleep, little did he know he wouldn’t see a face again until that night when Dudley got his second bottle that he didn’t finish and he got the last dregs of. However when this happened Petunia noticed the small sphere and started screaming, when Vernon came running to help her, he noticed the magic and started yelling at the small boy. Since that moment the sphere would come out each day but disappear anytime his cupboard door was rattled signaling it was opening. Diapers however were a terrible thing, Petunia only decided to change him once a day with one of Dudley’s diapers, so not only were they huge on the small child, they rubbed unbearably on his diaper rash that was a constant occurrence. 

This continued until the child was three, not that Harry was aware of how old he was or even when his birthday was. It was a lonely existence thus far.


	3. Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is left behind

Harry was still struggling with the pain on his bottom from his never-ending rash, until one day when Petunia went to change him and the second his diaper was off his magic went to work healing him. It did quite well since the only other thing it was being used for was to light up his cupboard. However Petunia started her screeching about freaky things and Vernon came lumbering in behind her, scared something went wrong and the freak hurt her. 

“That freak just used his freakishness!” Petunia screamed. Vernon thinking he needed to get his Pet away from the freak grabbed her and moved her aside and then kicked poor Harry and spanked his bare bottom so many times that it became as red as when he had the rash. Then he picked the freak up and tossed him into the cupboard.

Since that day, the harsh treatment has increased and the poor child has yet to have a day that he isn’t harmed. It can be anything that sets off Vernon, be it he had a bad day at work, someone cut him off on his drive home, or he had to wait in a long line grabbing food on the way home no matter what it was Harry paid the price. The violence also increased as time passed, to the point that the child's magic was healing more and more serious internal injuries and the surface ones where left to heal normally. 

Petunia decided it was safe to get rid of the child and not a moment too soon, since he would need to start primary school this year. There was no way she would have this freak associated with her good name. He needed to go.

Petunia sat up all night on the child’s birthday trying to figure out where to take the child and what to do to cover her tracks. She knew the child didn’t know their names, since Vernon was careful to only call her Pet when around him, and she never said Vernon’s name at all around him. The only name he may know was Dudley’s, but he also didn’t know he was related to them in anyway. 

All of this made sure he could never return to them. The freak was kept in his cupboard at all times and didn’t know the address, so he couldn’t tell the authorities who left him or where to go. She felt she deserved a pat on the back for this. Her brilliant planning would keep them safe and the freak away from her extremely normal family.

Now the only problem was where to take him, she wanted him in a place no one would be able to connect him to her. She also wanted a place where she had been often so that she knew she could hide him at first until she drove away. That is when it the idea came, she could drop this freak off where her freak of a sister Lily met that other freak when they were kids. That way it wouldn’t look weird having a freak seen in rags and wondering around, she knew the foul creatures that came from Cokesworth were slum exactly like the freak that came wondering into the park in Spinner’s End where he met her freak sister, since it was the closest park to their house at the time.

In the morning she would drive the child there using Vernon’s car, since it was a Saturday after all. She had a long trip of three or so hours to get him there and then her drive back. She would walk with him and slowly distance herself from him depending on how many people were around. Then she would just drive off. It really was the perfect plan. The best part is the freak couldn’t really talk much since they never communicated with him, so really there was no risk at all to her family.

Finally when Harry turned five he received his birthday present the very next day, unbeknownst to Harry that it was his present. He was for the first time ever going out of the house. The lady said she was taking him somewhere. Harry didn’t know where, but he was happy enough to be out of the cupboard where it was just dawning on sunrise. He saw the natural light for the first time he could remember. It was amazing! He was in the thing moving for quite some time he felt, however he was used to being cramped in his cupboard all day so this was better and had more space. 

They passed so many things that Harry was curious about, but he didn’t say anything because the few times he did at home he got smacked on the face. He resolved himself that he would just be curious for the rest of the ride. 

The moving thing finally came to a stop at a place with lots of green and trees, he thinks it may be called a park he once heard the kid, he thinks his name is Dudley, in his house talking about one. This park thing sounded like a lot of fun, he would definitely like to try it out. That was when the Pet lady said it was time to get out, was he really going to get to leave the house, go for a ride, and play in a park all in the same day? This was the best day ever! 

Petunia parked the car and looked around; the park was pretty empty only two people jogging away from the park. This was perfect, she hopped out of the car and went to the back and pulled the freak out of the car. She then pushed him toward a path that went behind some bushes taller than the freak; she wouldn’t even have to walk with him to leave. “Go on, and get away from me!” she said. He of course started walking the way she pushed him and she waited where she was until he was out of her sight, which was only about three meters away. Petunia then ran the few steps back to the car and jumped in and drove away, finally without the taint on her normal family ever again.

Harry thought this was amazing there were all these green things that he thought were called bushes since the man in his house complained about cutting some down and was going to call someone about them. Harry was unsure but wanted to look at everything. He wander around slowly, maybe he wouldn’t even get hurt by the man today. Today he felt free and that was amazing, the air here was fresh and smelt like what he would learn as earth. After a long time of wandering he noticed the light was getting dimmer, so he started walking to the part that was wide open to the light so he could enjoy it. He didn’t really know the next time he would see it or be let out of the cupboard.

However now that he was out in the open space he couldn’t see the lady or the moving thing he came in, he was left in this place. Harry really didn’t know what to do now.


	4. Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise guest to help check over Harry.

Severus Snape was always a very observant man; he had to be to make it through the war as a spy. He also had an uncanny knack for finding abused children, since he himself falls in that category. So imagine his surprise while walking back to his home at Spinner’s End when he noticed a child in the same park he first saw Lily Evans. 

This child was alone, and based on size alone he would put him around about three years old. That was odd since no child that young should be left alone at a park during anytime of the day, but especially when nearing sun down. So what could be done, he wandered over to the little one and crouched down low to seem less terrifying to talk to the child. He understood that the child wouldn’t be able to say much at that age, but may be able to give him a name of his parents or something. When the child turned around to him he was definitely not expecting to see the same green eyes of the woman he lost almost four years ago, nor was he expecting a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. The gasp was ripped from his throat before he could stop it. 

“Hello child.” he stated, and reached out toward the child and was extremely surprised that the child shrank back from his touch.

Harry didn’t know what to do, should he speak and maybe get hurt or just wait and see what happens. He chose to wait and see. Severus could see the dilemma passing in this child’s eyes, Harry he had to remind himself, that would put the child at five years old. Why was he so small, judging by the reaction to his almost touch he could guess why. He knew though that Harry didn’t live anywhere around here, because Albus once told him it was somewhere in Surrey which was about three hours away from here. Albus had advised him that he had taken Harry to his only remaining family which now that Severus was thinking about it must mean Petunia. Oh Merlin help him, why didn’t he realize before now, Petunia was an awful spiteful woman, she was extremely jealous to Lily and in that jealousy it turned to hatred toward her own sister.

This poor child had dealt with a dreadful experience. He couldn’t dwell on that any longer he needed to get this child taken care of and then figure out his next step, he knew if he let Albus know the child would end up right back where he was from. Severus however had one contact that is a doctor and was completely free of Albus and the Dark Lord, who would hopefully be able to help him. Now he just needed to get Harry to his house.

“Harry, will you join me for a walk to go to my house where you can have some dinner?” asked Severus.

“’Kay.” replied Harry. Severus then went to take Harry’s hand in his to lead him to his house, but Harry shuffled away from him. Not for the first time tonight another sigh escaped Severus, he would have a lot of work to do to help Harry. 

Severus started to walk towards his home, and Harry thankfully followed him. When they reached the house Severus set to work making a simple peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a cut up apple, and a glass of milk for Harry. “Go ahead and eat as much as you want,” said Severus. Poor Harry had never seen so much food for himself before; he was used to his stale bread or rotten fruit this was so overwhelming. He was in heaven and this man was only a stranger.

After that was done, Severus went to call his contact from the kitchen phone. It was answered after two rings.

“Hello, Carlisle speaking.” Said the musical voice belonging to the one contact Severus could think of to help in this situation.

“Hello, Carlisle it’s Severus Snape, I have a favor I need to ask of you and I am willing to pay for any help received.” 

“It is good to hear you Severus, what can I help you with this evening?”

“Well it is quite the long story however I am hoping you are around in the UK or close by otherwise maybe you can refer me to someone?”

“As it so happens we just moved into a house near Simonsbath.”

“Oh that is great, you are very close by. I need you to come to my old home, the one at Spinner’s End, do you remember it?”

“That awful place, why did you return there I hope you are not letting Tobias hurt you again?”

“No he passed quite some time ago, this is in regards to a child I have…acquired shall we say. He is five but has the looks of a three year old and flinches away from contact. I need your help checking him over and seeing what needs done.”

“I will be over shortly, I will be bringing Esme and Rosalie since they are wonderful with children, and hopefully maybe a female can approach the child more than a male.”

“Thank you Carlisle I owe you one.”

“Not to worry Severus, anything for an old friend. We shall see you soon.”

Severus wondered back out to the dining area and found that Harry had only drank about a quarter of the milk, two slices of apple, and one triangle piece of the sandwich he had cut for him. “Do you want any more or anything else Harry?” questioned Severus. Harry just shook his head no, and stared at Severus, wondering if he was going to be beaten here. 

“There will be some people coming over shortly Harry, one is a doctor to make sure you are as healthy as can be the others just want to meet you is that okay?” Severus asked the quiet boy. Harry nodded his head in the affirmative, a little apprehensive about what will happen if he isn’t healthy. Severus unfortunately didn’t know if the child knew about magic so was reluctant to start using it much in front of him in case his poor body couldn’t handle the stress of the shock when he saw it. Luckily soon Severus heard the tale-tell signs of a car parking in the driveway. Severus could only sigh and think that this was likely to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 4: Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting some of the Cullens.

Carlisle was surprised, he hadn’t heard from Severus since he took that thrice damned mark on his arm. Severus would always be like another son for him, he fixed him up enough times after Tobias had his hands on him. So it was with great pleasure that he went to see what he could help Severus with. He gathered up Esme, Rosalie, and on a whim Jasper to help with the emotions of this child that he would be taking a look at. He would normally just bring everyone, but he really didn’t want to overwhelm the poor child.

When they arrived at the house they carefully parked in the drive, and then walked up to the door to knock. The door of course opened quickly and Carlisle got his first look at Severus in quite a few years. He wouldn’t dare tell Severus this, but he missed him. As they walked into the house they heard a faint whimper from where a dining table was at, and got their first glimpse of the child. 

Rosalie and Esme couldn’t help it when they let out a very human like gasp when they saw the boy. The poor child looked so small and so scared they each wanted to pick him up and cuddle him. Jasper however was having a hard time remaining standing, with the amount and strength of the fear, anxiety, and sheer terror rolling off the child in waves. He slowly got himself in check and then sent as much calming waves and energy to the child as he could. Jasper was rewarded with a slight decrease in the negative emotions coming from the child.

“Harry this is Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper they are here to help you and get you healthy.” Severus explained to Harry while pointing at each vampire in turn. Rosalie and Esme were the first to move and slowly they knelt in front of the child, while Jasper was still sending calming waves to the child. Carlisle and Severus stepped into the kitchen to discuss what Severus had noticed thus far from the child.

“Hello Harry, are we interrupting your dinner tonight?” asked Esme, which the child just shook his head no to. 

“Harry I would really like to help you relax, do you want to take a bath? Esme and I could help you and I am sure Severus wouldn’t mind.” Asked Rosalie, when she noticed the child looked like he hadn’t had a bath in years. The child looked at her like she was crazy and at that point Rosalie thought maybe the child really hadn’t ever had a bath. So instead she would approach this differently. She got up and went to Carlisle. 

“Carlisle, I don’t think this child has had a bath and I am worried about getting him clean before you examine him in case you need to treat any wounds, if we give him a bath now they won’t get infected.” She then turned to Severus and asked, “Is it okay that we get him bathed off in your bath, and if so I will run up to the store to get clothes for the child and a few other things for him. He is potty trained correct, never mind maybe I will grab some diapers or pull ups just in case.” Each of the men nodded their head in acceptance with the proposal. So Rosalie made her way back to the child to explain this to him and Esme. Esme agreed and sent Rosalie off.

“Harry I am going to pick you up and carry you to the bathroom; then help you get undressed and bathe.” When the child looked nervous, but didn’t say anything she did exactly what she said she would. Harry was scared and shaking all over, but for some reason he trusted this Esme and was going to do as she said. He also liked Rosalie; she was very pretty and really seemed to care he just wanted to have a family like the lady and man he used to live with. He didn’t want any more cupboards or hurts, so he was going to give these people a chance unless they hurt him. 

Esme had a hard time not getting angry when she saw all the discoloration on this poor boy’s body. His bottom was a very angry red. Little did she know that his magic was healing him as best as it could, and he was just that injured on his internal organs that he couldn’t heal all the bruises, rash, and spanking pain on his skin. Esme carefully lowered the child in the warm water, she had tested the temperature for the child. Harry for his part was quiet and accommodating to everything she was doing to and for him, but couldn’t keep the hiss of pain when his sore bottom touched the water.

“Oh you poor child, I know this hurts and doesn’t feel good but it will feel better when it’s clean, and then will even get better. It just takes time unfortunately.” She slowly washed the child with the soap and shampoo that was in the bathroom, it may not be kid products, but it would do what it needed and get the child clean that way he could be treated. Esme hummed a little tune as she did all this and that seemed to relax and calm the child enough that he wasn’t thinking about the pain in his bottom.

When Esme was all done washing Harry she grabbed a very fluffy bath towel from the linen closet in the bathroom and asked Harry to stand up and wrapped him up the towel. She took her time drying him off and then combed through his hair which was a very fine and soft, it was definitely less unruly now and just past his shoulders. Though his eyes were just such a brilliant green this child was breathtaking already, and in these quiet moments she vowed to herself she would always keep in contact with Severus and the boy and protect him as best as she could.

Rosalie walked in just as Esme was finishing with Harry’s hair. She saw him all bundled into the towel and didn’t want him to get out of the little comfort he was receiving, so she asked Esme to just bring him to the living room like that to get a full exam from Carlisle. Then she would bundle him up in the nice warm sleeper she bought for the child. They walked out to the living room where the men were waiting, and Harry whimpered and grabbed the towel tighter. Carlisle walked over to Harry who was sitting on his wife’s lap, and knelt down in front of the child.

“Harry I am going to look over your body to make sure you are all taken care of and listen to your heart and lungs to make sure they sound good, okay?” Slowly Harry nodded his acquiescence to Carlisle who very gently unwrapped the child from the towel. He knew Severus had magic that could probably help with most of what was wrong with the child, but was uncomfortable using it on the child until he was sure he could handle it. However, it seemed luck was on their side because with Esme still humming to the child and after what had to be a lot of energy expended for the child while bathing, Harry fell asleep.

All Harry could think was this was a great day, he may be exhausted but he had a full belly and felt very clean for once in his life. He prayed silently in his head that he would never go back to a cupboard in his life.


	6. Chapter 5: Verdict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is found during the check up.

When Harry fell asleep, Carlisle started checking him over along with Severus; however Severus was using all the spells at his disposal to check his health and magical levels along with healing what he could.

What Carlisle was finding was disturbing, many broken ribs and a broken collar bone and what sounded like a small puncture in his lung. Severus was also finding disturbing information, so much so that he ran an overall history on the child to see if his magic has healed anything else. The parchment that came out of his wand had everyone stopping.

Harry’s magic had healed broken ribs 10 times, broken collar bones 5 times, broken leg and feet bones 20 times, broken arms and hand bones 38 times, punctured lungs 3 times while working on it at present as well, punctured bowels, burst spleen and appendix, and the most disturbing was cranial injuries 7 times. Carlisle while knowing of magic didn’t quite understand how that was possible, but Severus knew if the magical core was large enough along with having enough magic this was all very possible. Luckily the tests stated that he currently had 17% of his magic still available for use, so he would not go comatose. This child was only five and at 50% of his total magical core developed, meant he would be extraordinarily powerful. Severus knew powerful, he himself would be classified just under Dumbledore and Voldemort, but this child would be about as powerful as those two combined. This however posed a problem; he would be manipulated and controlled here in the UK, he would need to be away from here to someplace more accepting and open. Hopefully he could find a place that he could set up some strong wards to help cover the sheer amount of magic this child had.

Carlisle interrupted Severus’s inner musings by breaking the silence. “What are you going to do with the boy? Where are you going to go, I doubt you can stay here, we both know the UK magical population it too obsessed with dark and light powers, control, and underage magic?”

Severus pondered this and then looked directly at Carlisle. “I’ll need to do a blood adoption, and then we are going to move. You know more about the different magical areas and governments where would be the best place for me to take this powerful child, and will you and your family come with since I will need some help getting him through the abuse he has lived and getting him to trust? I’m sorry to ask Carlisle, but I need help, will you please help me?”

“Of course, even without you asking I was planning on taking us where ever you went so that this little one could have more than one person to rely on. I would suggest somewhere in the Americas, maybe even the United States. They do not think of any creature as dark so it is easier for us, they don’t care about dark or light magic they believe magic is magic and it will only become criminal when injuring or killing someone. They also do not monitor magic use unless there is a muggle in sight, so even the accidental magic wouldn’t be an issue for the child. We could use one of our houses, or even build a smaller house on one of our properties.” Carlisle just wanted these two to be safe, so he would keep them near to him and his family.

“Thank you Carlisle, I need to get this blood adoption potion brewed so that I can take the child to Gringotts and get him adopted, it shouldn’t be too much of an issue due to all these injuries I can have whoever is listed as his guardians declared unfit. Then check to see if he had any magic or anything to worry about that would interfere with the blood adoption before he takes the potion. I might also have him do an inheritance test to see if we need to expect anything and if he has any properties near a magical community over there. We should probably stay away from them for a while, but I would like him to eventually know about him family and legacy. Will you stay with him while I brew and then come with us to the bank, the rest of your family is welcome as well?” Asked Severus who was anxious to get brewing because he had a feeling they didn’t have more than a few days to get out of the UK before there would be a full search for the child.

“Yes we will accompany you to the bank, and I doubt I would be able to pull Esme and Rosalie away from the child now so we will stay. I will be calling the rest of my family however and having them come with us as well, that way if we need to we can leave straight from the bank.” Carlisle walked into the other room and started to dial his family to get them here.

Severus went down to his lab and started the brewing process for the potion, he honestly didn’t need to but he trusted no other potion masters other than himself for potions he would take and those he cared about. While he was lost in his brewing his mind started to wonder what if anything would change on Harry after the potion. He would need to come up with a good name for his son that was something that would take a while to get used to. They would need something not very obvious, but he didn’t want to change it too much either. 

While musing on some ideas Severus was leaning toward Harrison for his first name that way Harry could be a nickname, it was the middle name he had the hardest time with, maybe doing his name and that awful prick James’s name since he didn’t want to completely rid the child of his identity and it would be too risky to use Potter as a last name. Also Snape was out as well for last names since he wanted people to have a hard time finding them now. Few people knew the Prince last name, so he was thinking Harrison Severus James Prince, yes that sounded quite nice. While he was at it his would be changing his name to Severus Camas Prince, Camas in honor of his Lily and he no longer wanted to be associated with Tobias. Now that he had figured out names he would need to finish this potion which should be done right about 6am, so that they could go to Gringotts and then figure out the rest of what they would do.

Severus was very thankful that he slept in that morning since he would not be sleeping again until he had full custody of Harry. The poor child needed to remain where he was at least cared for, but maybe even wanted and someday loved, and Severus would do his utmost best to see that it happens.


	7. Chapter 6: Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What surprises are found about Harry in Gringotts

When Harry awoke he was still in the arms of the pretty Esme, but Rosalie was still very near. Taking a chance since they have yet to hurt him Harry reached out for Rosalie, he would like to cuddle with her like he did with Esme. Rosalie let out a gasp and reached for Harry, who instantly looked wary for a second and then relaxed into her. Esme continued to hum for him in case he was still tired, but he seemed to be very aware. Esme reached over and gave him a kiss on the head and said, “I’m going to make breakfast little one, do you want some eggs and toast?” Harry just nodded his head yes and then buried his face into Rosalie’s neck, Rosalie was sure that if her heart could, it would just started beating again from the vast amount of love she already had for this little boy! She always wanted to be a mother, but if she couldn’t have that she would settle for being an aunt to this one. Luckily she didn’t think that any of her family would have any trouble with his blood, because he didn’t smell like food at all. 

Esme went to the kitchen and cooked up food for Severus and Harry and took the plates to the table, she let Carlisle know to go get Severus to eat and had Rosalie bring Harry over. Rosalie asked the boy, “Would you like to sit in your own chair to eat?” Harry shook his head vigorously no, he wanted to enjoy every minute that anyone was willing to give him of cuddle time! Carlisle and Severus came up and noticed Harry sitting on Rosalie’s lap, they were glad to see the child still being receptive to some touch even if it was just the females for now. 

“Harry do you know about magic?” asked Severus. Harry whimpered slightly but otherwise remained stoic faced. Severus tried again, “Can you show me some magic Harry, something that you can do that makes you special that others can’t?” Harry took a deep breath, this man was asking him to show him something that he usually got hurt for, did the man just want an excuse to hurt him. 

Seeing that he wasn’t going to get any response from Harry, Severus again tried a new tactic. He waved his wand and said “expecto patronum” and out came his doe. Harry’s eyes widened, it was the same animal in his little ball of light and it looked just like the ball of light only bigger. Harry took another deep breath and hoped that he wouldn’t be hurt because of what he was about to do, and held up his hand. Glowing in his hand was the sphere that lit his cupboard all the time. Everyone in the room stared at the brilliantly glowing sphere and Severus noticed Harry getting nervous, so he reached out to touch the ball and complimented Harry on it. 

“Well done Harry that is a very impressive piece of magic you are doing. Magic is a good thing it helps us when we need it, you need to know that I will always allow you to use your magic if ever you feel you need to. Please do not be scared of it, it makes you a very special person known as a wizard! We have to go to the bank today and you will see a lot of magic and even magical creatures. I do not want you to be frightened, but if you are, you can always find Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, or I and we will help you. I do want you to either be holding someone’s hand at all times or you can be carried as well, that way you will not be lost. Do you understand?” Harry nodded his head. “Now will you be okay if I become your Daddy today, so that you will never have to go to a bad or mean place again?” Harry’s eyes widened, would he really never have to go back to a cupboard again. His eyes filled with tears, but he had a smile that lit up his face as he stuttered out.

“Y-y-yes-s-s, pl-pleas-se-se” 

Severus couldn’t help it; he rushed around the table and scooped Harry up, gave him a hug, and kissed the top of his head. In that moment, he knew he would one day love this child as his own completely. Rosalie asked if she could get him dressed and get him changed, which Severus allowed and passed Harry back to her. Esme cleared the dishes and went to clean everything up in the kitchen. Jasper just stood there smiling, feeling the emotions of everyone, and while there was still some fear with Harry, the overwhelming emotions for everyone including him were very positive. Carlisle walked to Severus and clapped him on the back, “Congratulations, you have done so well. Now let us hope all goes well at Gringotts.”

Shortly after everyone in the house split up to finish getting ready, the rest of the Cullens arrived. They were let in by Jasper, who let them know about Harry and some of the emotions he felt from the small child. 

When Rosalie had Harry in his room, she was working on getting him dressed and also changing the pull-up the boy had on. She decided to have him try to go to the bathroom, which surprised her when he did with ease. She made a mental note to let Severus know that he was very receptive to potty training; it just seemed that he hasn’t had the chance to. Then they worked on getting him dressed she may have went a little overboard when shopping for him, as his room was covered in bags of clothes. She brought out socks, dark jeans, a white t-shirt, and a green jumper to pull over it. It would keep Harry warm, without him getting too hot. It also just so happens to bring out him beautiful eyes. While doing all of this, she was softly singing a song from her child hood that was a nice soothing lullaby. Harry really seemed to enjoy music of any kind, and if it kept him happy she would do anything. As she was getting the jumper on him, she heard the sound of the rest of the family arriving. Instead of taking Harry out there unprepared, she decided to warn him. 

“Harry, my dear, the rest of my family is here so there will be a lot of people out in the sitting room when we go out. Okay?” Harry nodded his head, so she continued. “There will be Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and I still along with Emmett, Edward, and Alice. Some of them might seem scary, because they are really big, but no one will hurt you ever again, not even my family.” Harry looked shyly up at her and gave her a very small smile. He lifted his arms to her to be carried, so that he didn’t have to face them alone. With that out of the way Rosalie scooped him up, held him close to her and walked to the sitting room. She heard his sharp intake of breath, she then felt him snuggle into her and place his head in the crook of her neck. To help him relax she started humming the lullaby she was singing earlier. 

Edward for once in his life looked pained, he couldn’t read his mind fully but he kept getting flashes of images, and they were definitely not pleasant, some of a large whale of a man beating poor Harry and others of just being in a small dark space. 

Jasper reading the emotions coming from Harry sent many powerful waves of calm and peace to try to make Harry relax. 

Harry realized the man who rescued him was missing. He looked like he could make people stay away from him. He wanted that man, who said he would be his daddy, so that the others would stay away. He started to cry a little; because he was scared the man changed his mind and didn’t want him anymore.

Severus was just finishing getting ready and walking towards the sitting room, when he heard a child’s cry, he ran to the room scared something had hurt his soon to be child and saw that no one was hurting him. Confused he walked over to Harry and spoke. “Harry, child, what is wrong?” Hearing the voice of the man he wanted, he reached out his arms for him. Severus gasped and picked his son up from Rosalie’s arms, and cuddled him close, whispering loving and soothing things to Harry. All the while a blinding smile lighting up his face, that his son wanted him and no one else right now. Severus now knew he made the right decision. 

When Severus took Harry, Rosalie grabbed the booster seat, blanket, and stuffed animal and went to work installing the booster seat she had bought for Harry while she was out. He would be in the car with Esme, Carlisle, and Severus while the rest of the “children” would be in the other car. She was actually really excited, since they hadn’t been to Diagon Alley in a while. When she was done installing the seat she tucked the blanket and stuffed animal next to it to make sure he had access to them. Finally she went back inside to let everyone know it was taken care of.

Severus double checked that he had the potion and then quickly thought to ask Esme for a bag of stuff for Harry, just in case while they were out should he need a new pull up and an extra change of clothes, he would have it. She promptly handed him the bag she already had the forethought to pack for him.

They all walked out to the cars, Carlisle directed Severus to his car. Then smiled when he saw Severus turn towards Rosalie to ask how Harry was supposed to go into the seat. It was truly a sight to behold, he wondered if this is how grandparents feel, since he watched Severus grow up and took care of him, and is now seeing Severus taking care of a child. After Harry was situated in his seat, they all got in and drove to the Leaky Cauldron. 

All of the vampires had been there before, but it has been quite some time ago. They walked through the pub with Harry tucked into Severus’s neck and all the vampires surrounded him discreetly. When they were through the gate to Diagon Alley, they all moved in closer to the pair. They were also looking around some, but they knew the most important part was Gringotts until Harry was adopted. 

When at Gringotts, Severus stepped up to an open goblin and bowed slightly, “May your gold never cease, and your enemies tremble beneath your feet.” This surprised the goblin, if the look on his face was anything to go by. “I wish to speak to the goblins in charge of the Potter vaults and the Prince vaults please.” The goblin nodded his head, got down from behind the counter, and walked to an area of the counter that lifted up. He then beckoned them to follow him, where they were led to a meeting room of some sort, with weapons all over the walls. Severus sat down waiting for the goblins to come in, soon they did.

“Greetings wizards and vampires, I am Grittak, Head Goblin in charge of the Prince vaults; it is good to see you again Severus. Let me introduce my fellow Head Goblin in charge of the Potter vaults, this is Ungrit. What can we do for you all today?” Grittak introduced while motioning toward the other goblin that accompanied him. 

“I would like to blood adopt Harry here, so that he cannot go back to the guardian that he had before and whoever his magical guardian was can be dismissed. I have brought along the complete medical scan for you to see to authorize yours, since I know that is a requirement. I also brought the blood adoption potion that way I know we are safe, since I personally do not trust other potion brewers even if they are masters. I want to do this all today to get it done as soon as possible and then start working on relocating everything to somewhere away from here. Can you get this all done today?” Severus said looking a bit flustered since he didn’t know if it was all possible.

“Of course we can, though with the rushed services our fees will be doubled as you have found out in the past. Is that okay?” Ungrit said, also showing a very feral smile knowing exactly how much money both he and Grittak would be making today, since this would definitely take all day.

“Yes, of course.” Severus nodded and agreed readily. He just wanted this done so that they wouldn’t have any issues after today. The blood adoption potion would change Harry’s appearance slightly, hopefully to make no one look at him twice. 

“First we will have to do the scan, the blood adoption pending the results, and then the inheritance test, from there we will see what we find and proceed further, is this acceptable Mr. Snape?” Ungrit asked, they still would need to advise along every step of the way to hopefully get it so that Mr. Snape got exactly what he wanted from them today, he would make sure of it due to the money that was coming from him for all of the services he was requesting. He pushed a button on the table and muttered in his native language that they needed a female healer in the meeting room, for a wizard child, to run a total history on this child. 

The healer came in and smiled warmly at the child hiding in the man’s neck, she knew that goblins came off as mean or cruel to wizards, but this child didn’t have the rude confidence that most wizard children had, so she would try to be as pleasant as possible for his sake. 

“Hello, my name is Morglum, I am a Goblin Healer. I was advised that you need a complete and full history medical exam on this child, is that correct?” Severus nodded his head and smiled, this goblin actually seemed sweet, which was the largest contradiction he thought he had ever known. “I will need to hold his hands, is that alright?” Again Severus just nodded his head. 

“Hello child” she said as she walked towards the boy still hiding. Harry peaked out and gasped at the sight, what were these things he was seeing. She smiled at the boy “I am a goblin, which is a magical creature, and I even have extra special magic that helps me take care of everyone. Can I hold your hands so that I can help take care of you? You can still sit on this man’s lap, if you like, I just need your two hands please.” Harry remembered how everyone who has been helping him so far had been very nice, so he trusted that what she said was true. He also knew the man who wants to be his daddy would scare anything away if it tried to hurt him. It was with that in mind that he nodded his head and tentatively reached out his hands to her. 

Morglum emitted a low growl when the readings where coming through to her, since so many where being flashed to her. She waved her hand and parchment appeared and started scribbling down everything that was being spoken to her from her magic, which was coursing through the boy. He did have a few minor things still not healed properly, but she let her magic do what it wanted to do, which was to heal the poor young child. The paper list just kept getting longer, and Severus had brought out the papers from the scan he did and handed it to the goblins. In doing so this way they would know what he had found, along with what the goblin healer finds. 

Finally after about twenty minutes, Morglum removed her hands from the boy. She grabbed the paper that she was writing with telepathically, just to confirm it got everything. When she confirmed that, she handed it to the head goblins, and bowed low to the room. Before she could leave the room she heard a muttered, “thank you” from the small boy. Harry who was already starting to feel better, after being taken care of by the man who wanted to be his daddy thought that was great. However, whatever this goblin did was amazing, he had never felt better. He wanted to make sure she knew that he really liked what she did, and told her thank you. 

Morglum turned back around and spoke to the small boy again, “You are so very welcome child, and just so you know it was not right how those people treated you. No one should ever be hurt like you were. You have a pure heart and a pure soul through and through; please do not let anyone hurt you again. You have magic; it is always okay to use it to protect yourself. If you ever need anything please speak to a goblin, and we will always help someone as pure as you are. Also I am going to speak to the goblin king about you, he is a very powerful and wise man, I am sure one day he would love to meet with you. Goodbye, little lord; the blessings and power of the goblins are with you, since I, as a healer am qualified to grant you that at least. May your gold flow freely and your enemies never reach you with their evils, young one.” With that said Morglum turned and walked out the door, leaving a stunned room in her wake.

“Well then,” spoke Ungrit clearing his throat, “with that high farewell, we will be sure to make this go as smoothly and quickly as possible.” He then turned to Severus and passed him a silver dagger and a piece of parchment. “Please assist young Harry first with adding the blood to the potion and your blood as well, of course you will need to wait five minutes for the blood to be absorbed. Then you will each need to drink half of the potion, due to the injuries listed here Grittak will go get the adoption papers and removal papers for the current guardians. By the time he gets back the potion I am sure will be ready to be consumed.” 

Grittak rushed out of the room to go and get all the papers needed along with the inheritance test papers. He was also going to be grabbing name changing paperwork, multiple foreign countries paperwork to be legal citizens in all major countries, will revising paperwork, and anything else he could think of that they might need. 

When Grittak left Severus pulled Harry closer to him, “Harry, we are going to have to use this dagger to make a small slice on your hand. We can’t use magic to make it not hurt, because that will affect the potion. However, as soon as we have the blood needed I will make the pain and the cut go away with magic. Do you understand that I do not want to hurt you, but we have to do this so that you will officially be my son and I will be your daddy?” Severus was trying to patiently explain this in a way that a child would understand, since Harry seemed remarkably smart and observant when he wanted to be. 

Harry nodded his head and whispered, “It’s okay, Daddy, I will be a good boy and not cry.” Harry could understand that his daddy wasn’t being mean like the man from the cupboard house; he had to do this to become his daddy. His daddy explained earlier that he would have to be his daddy. That way he wouldn’t have to go back to the cupboard people, so he would do this for him. He held out his hand for his daddy to use.

Severus didn’t realize he had a tear roll down his cheek until he felt Harry reach out and wipe it away; it was miraculous that Harry was already thinking of him as Daddy and that he could trust him. It felt amazing, and in that moment he realized he wouldn’t trade anything for it at all. He kissed the top of Harry’s head and took his hand in his after getting the potion vials out, he had a large one that held the potion and then two very small ones to hold the blood needed to complete the potion, before pouring them into the larger one. 

He just held Harry’s hand in his for a moment, and then grabbed one of the small vials and the dagger. He carefully made a slit on Harry’s hand, whom didn’t show his pain except for a small hiss that escaped that tiny mouth of his. The small vial filled quickly and he pulled it away while whispering the healing spell and wandlessly healed the wound. Harry smiled at him quickly then tucked himself into Severus’s side once more. Rosalie and Esme couldn’t help themselves and knowing that Severus needed to cut his own hand then mix the potion they went forward towards the small child. Esme reached her arms out; Harry looked at her, and then glanced toward his daddy who nodded his head slightly. So he reached for Esme, who picked him up and started humming for him again. 

Severus proceeded to slice his own hand on the dagger and bleed into his own vial. After that was done he healed his own wound. He held the small vials to the uncorked top of the large vial then dumped them into it, swirled it five times and then let it sit after setting a timer on his wand for five minutes. 

Grittak returned with a large stack of papers, he shuffled the adoption papers over to Ungrit and had him read over it. He nodded then signed his name as Head Goblin for the Potters, which he could tell this child was Harry Potter by his magic alone. He once felt it when his parents came in to adjust their wills and would never forget it in all eternity it was that powerful. Then Grittak signed his name, and passed it to Severus, who quickly read through it. Severus signed it after seeing that it gave him full and unchallengeable rights above anyone else for one Harry James Potter. 

The next paper was about who would be listed as his godparents and quickly asked Carlisle and Esme who both smiled and nodded. He wrote their names down and signed it, and then Carlisle signed. All the while Esme passed Harry to Rosalie and signed the paper as well after reading it. Esme smiled when she read that Carlisle and she will have custody of Harry if anything happens to Severus before any other godparents are considered. 

The next paper handed to Severus was the name changing ones for himself and Harry; he wasn’t surprised that the goblin knew since he mentioned getting away from here. So he filled out the next paper with their new names, Harry was now going to be known as Harrison Severus James Prince and he himself will be known as Severus Camas Prince. He didn’t expect it to feel so freeing, but it really did and he enjoyed it immensely. Hopefully now no one would find them wherever they go.

By this point Severus’s wand alarm when off and he took a deep steading breath and asked Rosalie to come over to him with Harry. “Harry you will need to drink this potion. I will help you, but it is going to taste yucky. You have to swallow all that I give you. I can’t hold you, because I am going to take it too, okay? It may hurt a little as it changes parts of you to look like me, but it won’t hurt for long. Now we will be a family that no one can separate us!” Harry nodded his head vigorously, he wanted a family and he wanted this man to be his daddy. 

Rosalie hearing all this adjusted him on her so that he could drink it, and she could hold him through any pain. She hoped this wouldn’t make her turn feral towards the others seeing the child in pain. She wouldn’t apologize for being a momma bear and seeing little Harry as her bear cub needing protection.

Severus held the vial to Harry’s lips and poured in half the vial in his mouth. He watched Harry to make sure he swallowed it all. Harry did, but Severus caught the little grimace on his face at the taste of the potion. Then he himself swallowed the other half of the potion. He felt a little tingle in his chest, what he knew as the parent child bond that every wizarding parent had; he couldn’t help but rub his chest with a smile.

Harry on the other hand whimpered quietly and fussed slightly, but with Rosalie rocking him, rubbing his back, and humming, he was able to relax some which helped with the pain. Everyone in the room was watching with fascination as Harry gained a little length in his legs, his shoulders narrowed, his hair went from dark brown to pure black, and instead of being a mess on his head now flowed in silky black waves. His face sharpen some especially his cheek bones, and his nose went from narrow to a cute button nose with a very slight hook to it, definitely from the Prince side. However it seemed most were waiting on Harry to open his eyes and when he did, Severus felt a huge swell of pride in him. Harry’s eyes were still emerald green but now had a black swirl inside of the green to represent his Prince side. 

All these changes were hard on a small body that was under nourished. Severus turned to the goblins and asked if they could have some light snacks brought in and some hot chocolate for the boy. They happily agreed and ordered some by pushing the button on the table again. Harry was starting to look tired now, but they still had a few things to do that they would need him awake for.

The food was brought in within moments, and Severus dished up a small plate for Harry, which consisted of mini quiches, small cucumber sandwiches, and a tart. He also grabbed the hot chocolate and checked to make sure it was a safe temperature for Harry to drink, and then passed it and the plate to Harry while wandlessly making both spill proof for him.

While Harry nibbled on his food and sipped his drink, Severus talked to the goblins about everything they needed; luckily it was everything that Grittak had already grabbed for them. So they went about doing the paper work, while the potion finished working through Harry’s system fully which took about 30 minutes. 

When the paperwork was done and 45 minutes actually passed they decided to get on with the inheritance test before Harry could fall asleep which he looked like might happen anytime. Severus walked back over to him to speak to Harry. “Son, we are going to poke your finger with the dagger again and then let five drops of blood fall on some paper to tell us everything about you, is that okay? This time we can make it so you will not feel any pain at all.” Harry slowly nodded his head, he didn’t care anymore he was too tired. 

Severus picked Harry up from Rosalie’s lap, glad to see she was doing okay and all the vampires were with all the blood being spilt in this room. Although he was told a long time ago that magical beings didn’t smell like food. Harry cuddled into him and they sat in front of the paper with a silver dagger on it. He spelled the knife painless and pricked Harry’s finger and let five drops of blood fall on the paper. The blood then transformed into scrolling ink on the page. Severus healed Harry’s wound and let his son curl into his side and hide his face from the world. He listened to Harry’s breathing even out, as the ink wrote various things on the paper. Finally when it was done 10 minutes later, he was shocked, but the goblins quickly grabbed it to see what they could find out and how to advise the wizard. 

They passed the paper back to let the information sink in for all those in the room. Everyone had gathered around the paper to read it with Severus.

Inheritance Test for:  
Harry James Potter  
Now known as  
Harrison Severus James Prince  
(Born July 31st, 1980 at 23:58)  
Child of:  
James Fleamont Potter  
And  
Lily J. Evans Potter

Adopted by:  
Severus Tobias Prince Snape  
Now known as  
Severus Camas Prince

Godparents:  
Frank and Alice Longbottom  
Sirius Black  
Remus Lupin  
Carlisle and Esme Cullen

Heir of:  
Black Lordship (through Sirius Black, godfather)  
-18 properties  
-7,952 books in vaults  
-10,798 heirlooms, jewelry, and gems in vaults  
-9 wands in vaults  
-8,598,624,389 value of galleons, sickles, and knuts  
Potter Lordship (through James Potter, father)  
-10 properties  
-9,321 books in vaults  
-5,101 heirlooms, jewelry, and gems in vaults  
-4 wands in vaults  
-741,238,962 value of galleons, sickles, and knuts  
Prince Lordship (through Severus Prince, father)  
-8 properties  
-10,322 books in vaults  
-3,289 heirlooms, jewelry, and gems in vaults  
-3 wands in vaults  
-884,753,159 value of galleons, sickles, and knuts  
Gryffindor Lordship (through James Potter, father)  
-23 properties  
-23,611 books in vaults  
-12,999 heirlooms, jewelry, and gems in vaults  
-12 wands in vaults  
-23,778,493,211 value of galleons, sickles, and knuts  
-1/4 of Hogwarts  
Slytherin Lordship (through Tom Riddle, by rights of conquest)  
-28 properties  
-21,365 books in vaults  
-13,587 heirlooms, jewelry, and gems in vaults  
-9 wands in vaults  
-78,354,924,110 value of galleons, sickles, and knuts  
-1/4 of Hogwarts  
Ravenclaw Lordship (through Lily Potter, mother)  
-21 properties  
-194,832,769 books in vaults  
-68,593 heirlooms, jewelry, and gems in vaults  
-5 wands in vaults  
-15,840,014,573 value of galleons, sickles, and knuts  
-1/4 of Hogwarts  
Gaunt Lordship (through Tom Riddle, by rights of conquest)  
-2 properties  
-423 books in vaults  
-6 heirlooms, jewelry, and gems in vaults  
-1 wand in vaults  
-4,569 value of galleons, sickles, and knuts  
Peverell Lordship (through James Potter and Tom Riddle, father and by rights of conquest)  
-7 properties  
-10,567 books in vaults  
-15,203 heirlooms, jewelry, and gems in vaults  
-4 wands in vaults  
-7,663,234 value of galleons, sickles, and knuts

If the heir or lord should want everything owned or made by any member of the family, these can be returned at will by Goblin Law. Everything listed above is what is currently in the vaults. This does not include any items contained in the properties, stolen items, or misplaced items. If any of the family magic is imbued in an item it can be called directly to the lord himself at any moment. This list also does not include any Wizengamot seats, Board of Governor Seats, or IWC seats.

Heirs can only access a trust fund vault with 5% of the total vaults monies in the trust fund vault at any given time. 

All Lordships can be granted to heir upon 17th birthday, pending that the current rightful lords have no issues in releasing the lordship.

 

After reading this the entire room fell into a tense silence, due to the surprises on this inheritance test, each with their own thoughts. It seems this is one very wealthy little boy. The only noise in the room was Harry’s even breathing in sleep.


	8. Chapter 7:Meanings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanings and further test results

Severus being the first one to snap out of his daze turned to the goblins and asked, “What does all this mean for Harry?”

Ungrit smiled a feral smile and said, “This means you are the guardian of the wealthiest person alive in the entire world. It also means he will have a lot of responsibility to take on in Magical Britain when he is of age. Currently since the guardianship is now in your hands for everything, you have a lot to look into. I will give you all statements and accounts, so that you can decide what you want to do. It is my strong suggestion to recall everything. That way we can start getting it all organized, since we will have to shall we say… _aggressively pursue_ a few items using goblin law.”

Severus, while chilled by this statement, agreed full heartedly. “I give my consent to recall everything of my son’s possession and that which is rightfully his. I want it all kept in a new vault that way we have an idea as to what was taken. Also I would like all his vaults set up, so that he is the only one to have access to it, until he requests the change. I will be proxy to make decisions about investments and such, but I do not want access to any money that is Harry’s. I know I can provide for him and I wouldn’t want the money even if I couldn’t.”

The goblins were stunned; truly this man was an honorable man. Ungrit cleared his throat and said” Well then, we will get started on all this and get you those statements.” He pressed the button on the table and spoke in his native language to have the extra goblins get started on all of this.

“Well since that is done, can we take a look at what properties are in America that Harry and I own, we are looking to move over there. We will need to have all the paperwork taken care of so that we can get there and live in America without any problems please.” Severus then looked around the room and realized he would need a property that could fit all the vampires along with himself and Harry. So total he would need at least six suites, that way everyone would have their own bathroom and sitting room area along with their bedrooms, even if the vampires don’t sleep.

Ungrit and Grittak both passed along the parchments listed with the properties. Severus started looking through them and noticed they listed how many suites, bathrooms, bedrooms, sitting rooms, house elves, and any other magical beings they had on the property. Snape looked up and met Carlisle’s eyes to convey that he wanted his opinion as well, so Carlisle came over to peruse the properties as well. This of course was no easy task since there were quite a few properties between both Severus and Harry. After about an hour they had it narrowed down to three. So Severus asked all the vampires to give their opinion on which of those properties they would want to live in with them.

The first property was near Marion, North Carolina it was a fairly small manor considering all the properties. It had fifteen suites, ten bedrooms, eight bathrooms, three sitting rooms, two dining halls, one ballroom, one potion lab, and thirty house elves along with various other magical beings.

The second property was near Lakewood, Wisconsin and it was about an average manor. It had twenty suites, twenty bedrooms, fifteen bathrooms, five sitting rooms, two dining halls, two banquet halls, two ballrooms, one potion lab, and fifty house elves along with various other magical beings.

The third property option was near Forks, Washington and it was a large manor that the Blacks built. Carlisle liked the area, in fact they had a property there from 1936, so if they chose to live there they would need to update it. He liked this property the most because he knew the area. It was also right on the border of the treaty line, so they wouldn’t get into any trouble being there. This manor had thirty suites, thirty bedrooms, thirty-five bathrooms, ten sitting rooms, five dining halls, three banquet halls, five ballrooms, three potion labs, seventy house elves, and a large stable with various magical beings in it. This was the property that Severus liked most, because he could set it up so that Harry could practice his magic in one ballroom, have a dueling space in one of the banquet halls, and set up one potion lab as the one for Harry. Severus knew he would be teaching the child everything that he knew with the help of others if needed and then just have him take his exams, instead of traditional schooling.

The third property got everyone’s votes, which settled that matter. However, Edward raised an interesting point. “Why are we going to so much trouble over a property when we will have to move in seven or so years anyways?” This baffled Severus until he remembered that the vampires won’t age and that was a problem to be around muggles like they did. The goblins however caught on much quicker.

“We are assuming you are talking about how you do not age. We have amulets you can wear that will put a constant glamor on you to show you as aging like a normal human will. The amulet can also work to make it so that you look completely different. Then when you are to the point of when you should be dying, you can move or change your appearance completely. It would give you at least sixty to seventy years in the same area if you would like it. At which point if you move, I would suggest moving to one of the properties in a magical community, because by then the whole Boy-Who-Lived phase should be over. It would only be a small fee required for such amulets.” Grittak smiled at the vampires with a knowing gleam in his eyes.

“Go ahead and take it out of my vault, one for each of them please. Also we need the information on the wards of the Black property in Forks, along with letting the elves know we will be coming please.” Severus then paused and looked at Grittak, “What else do I need to do to make sure Harry is safe. Can your Goblins and Curse breakers come out to ward the property further and also ward specific rooms for different things? I want to make sure that Harry can practice his magic to the full extent without having to worry about people noticing the large amount of magic that is in use.”

“Of course we can do that, but might I suggest one more test for Harry. It is the Magical Power and Creature Inheritance test, so that we know how much power we need to ward it for?” Asked Ungrit, he was very curious about this information as well.

Severus considered it and agreed that it was necessary and nodded. Ungrit passed the parchment over and the silver dagger. Severus charmed it painless and pricked Harry’s finger all while he was sleeping, none the wiser about what was going to change everyone’s view of him. The three drops of blood fell onto the parchment and Severus healed the wound, and then watched as the blood scrolled along the paper with words appearing.

Magical Abilities and Creature Inheritance to be expected

-Magical core strength above Sorcerer, Mage, and Warlock (Blocked 85%)  
-Parselmouth (Blocked 50%)  
-Light Magic (Blocked 20%)  
-Gray Magic (Blocked 60%)  
-Dark Magic (Blocked 100%)  
-Magical Sight (Blocked 100%)  
-Aura Sense (Blocked 100%)  
-Wandless magic (Blocked 100%)  
-Male Bearer (Blocked 50%)

-Mental Magic Potential: Legilimency and Occlumency (Blocked 90%)  
-Elemental Magic Potential: Air, Earth, Fire, Shadow, and Water (Blocked 80%)  
-Animagi Potential: Fox, Raven, Wolf, Cobra, Phoenix, and Minx (Blocked 50%)  
-Creature Potential: Elf, Incubus, Kitsune, Grandharvas, Nephilim, Merman, Sprite, and Fairy (Blocked 50%)

Again everyone let out a gasp about different things; the goblins were growling low in their throats over the blocks on so many magical powers. Severus was astounded to know that this boy he was holding was more powerful than anyone before him, no wonder he was able to kill Voldemort as a mere baby. The vampires couldn’t believe what they were reading, this was amazing and they couldn’t wait to see all that the child can do.

Ungrit cleared his throat and said, “We are taking off these blocks now, it will be uncomfortable for him, but the longer we leave them on this child the more likely he is to lose the abilities, and these abilities should not be lost. We will also be recording the magical signature of the person who put these blocks in place. We do not know what creature inheritance he will come into until he is 16 years old; this is just showing all the different creatures he could be. Also he will need multiple grounders to help keep his magic in check after his inheritance, for now you, Severus, as his father will ground him through your parent child bond so you may find your powers heightened for a short while. You will also get any feedback from the magic that the child can’t handle, especially when he is emotional. The amount of grounders needed for his magic will depend on how powerful his grounders are, so please keep that in mind that he will have more than one mate. I will call in the healer again to have her take the blocks off in the least painful way. He will most likely wake up and need a pain reliever after it is done.” Ungrit then pushed the button and spoke in his native language to have Morglum come back to help with the child again.

Severus was excited to have an opportunity to help his child reach his full potential. However this did mean he would need to bring in tutors to help Harry with the different magics that he couldn’t help with. It was a good thing there was a magical district in Seattle, and a handy Gringotts that Ungrit, Grittak, and Morglum could travel to within a moment’s notice. He would have to ask Morglum if she would mind being his pediatric healer, because Harry seemed to trust her and she was very good at what she did. 

Morglum came in a short time later, having just finished her talk with the Goblin King and then was notified she was needed in here again for the child, which had her worried. She looked to the goblins in the room, silently asking what she was needed for, when they passed the sheet to her. While reading it, the growl she was giving off, became more and more angry. She silently passed the sheet back and looked to Severus, “It will take a while to get all these blocks off, he will be uncomfortable and in pain afterwards due to all the magic being released at once into his body, normally it would be a slow process while aging, but not in this case. I will do all I can to help the pain, but be aware of this please and have a pain reliever available. I will hold his hands to do this just like the last time. Alright, are you ready?” 

Severus gave a nod of his head and tightened his hold on his son. Morglum grasped Harry’s hands and the parchment from earlier appeared with a quill to record the blocks, how they were placed, magical signature of whoever placed the blocks, and how she removed them. 

Poor Harry started to whimper as he felt her magic in him; it was harsher and more invasive this time. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Morglum again, he gave her a small smile, but his eyes reflected his pain. So she slowly spoke to him to explain why he was in pain, “I am sorry child, but someone has put bad things on your magic and those need to come off. I know it hurts, but if we don’t take them off you won’t be as strong and healthy as you can be. We all want you to have everything that you desire after all the bad that you have had in your life. Please know that I am not trying to hurt you, it is just that when these bad things come off it hurts. Do not worry though, all the people that hurt you will never do it again. You have quite the strong allies already little one.” 

Rosalie and Esme decided to help what little they could and were humming to soothe him, while Severus was holding him with one arm the other was rubbing his back. 

Harry knew she wasn’t trying to hurt him, but he could see she felt bad so he said, “It’s okay. I’ve had worse.” He tried not to fuss too much or move much; however a few tears leaked from his eyes at the end of the two hour process. Severus, being the potion master that he was, took out his bag of potions and gave Harry a child size dose of pain reliever. This way he wouldn’t be in any pain, just a little uncomfortable. 

Morglum however was impressed with Harry. She felt the pain from the magic release and knew that the child was suffering from it, but luckily Severus gave him the pain reliever as soon as she was done. She was sweating slightly from the exertion from releasing all the blocks. The curious thing was she felt a little heady from the amount of power released. It was interesting since she had never met anyone or anything with as much power as this small child had. With everything done she grabbed the paper and read through it making 2 copies, she would put the original with her files, she passed one to the goblins in the room, and the other would go to the goblin king. The king was very curious about this child and she was sure that he would back this child completely. 

The power in the room was making everyone giddy with power, however Severus had enough mind to turn to Morglum and ask, “Would you be Harry’s healer until a time when he can choose his own? He trusts you and I trust you over any wizard any day. I would pay you for your time, as long as we can floo you and have you come to our home or the Gringotts bank in Seattle to help Harry anytime he is hurt or ill. I know it is unconventional, but I would greatly appreciate it.” 

Morglum was speechless for a moment, no wizard wants a goblin over a fellow wizard, but apparently this one did. When she recovered and found her voice she asked, “Are you sure?” Severus nodded that he was, and she stated, “I would be happy to; I can floo directly to your home when needed that way you do not have to go into the Magical community every time he is hurt or ill. It would be my honor to help him, he is a wonderful child.” 

Severus was relieved, that was one thing off his plate, now just to take care of the rest of things and figure out the meaning to all that he now knew.


	9. Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finishing with the bank

There was a knock on the door to the room, everyone was wondering who it would be that came in next, since Morglum was already in the room with them. In stepped a goblin no one in the room was expecting to see today. 

“Hello, I am Goldfang, current goblin king. I was told about a young child named Harrison Prince. Is this him?” Goldfang asked pointing to Harry. Everyone in the room nodded only, due to the speechlessness that they were all taken with. “Hello child, I would like to talk to you is that okay?” Harry nodded, so the king proceeded. “You child, are the first wizard to ever have the backing of the full goblin nation. You have a pure soul and you deserve it.” 

He then turned to face the goblins in the room and stated, “I need to see all the papers on this child immediately, so that I know what we are dealing with. I want this child’s investment information as well, so that we can advise them on the best return investments. I also want to make sure all properties are kept up by the house elves in the property, so that he may go to any property at any time and have it be ready to live in. I want all of our best warding goblins, curse breakers, and rune masters to check all wards and replace them if needed along with adding more to fully protect this child. I do not want anyone that isn’t authorized to come within 100 feet of the properties, so that the child is safe. I want the property they will live in first to be done immediately, and then the house furnished if needed. Set up a mail system with them. I want all of their mail directed come to us first, to be checked, and then sent though to them immediately along with weekly statements. This way the owls will not have all the work taking them such large packages of mail. I do not want their mail to be seen going to them at all. All of this is to be free of charge. Whenever the child comes to us, he will have a safe space and the utmost care taken of him. Treat him with the respect he deserves as an ally with the backing of the Goblin Nation.”

With that said Goldfang turned once again to the child, “We will get everything taken care of here for you. You will never see anyone that will harm you while you are at whatever property you chose to call home.” He then looked at Severus, “You have a great responsibility with this child, please do your best to take care of him and nurture his pure soul. It also looks like, due to the blocks placed, you will want to protect this child from everyone until we match the signature with those on file to find out who placed the blocks. We will always help you if needed in any way we can. I hope that what I have done is okay with you, but I want to make sure he is safe. If you have specific warding or protections needed at a property you are going to, just ask for what is needed or wanted and this will always be done free of charge for this child.” Goldfang then nodded at his goblins and left the room. 

“Well that takes care of the warding you requested, we will keep them there for five days that should be enough to get everything done for you, along with any special warding needed. Now I do have a recommendation if I may, the Potter’s wills were sealed and never read, might I suggest that we get those read today?” Ungrit asked.

Severus was gob smacked, first the Goblin King and now to know the wills were never read. “Yes, please get the wills of the Potters, so that they can be read and hopefully executed if there is anything needed to be done in them immediately.”

Ungrit having been prepared for this pulled out two white orbs, he tapped the first one with his finger. 

“This is the last will and testament of Lily Potter, with sound body and mind I make this will and testament. I was hoping to make it through the war, but if you are hearing this then I obviously didn’t make it. I hope you are well Harry, my baby boy. Mommy loves you!

“First, if we are gone then our secret keeper Peter Pettigrew betrayed us. We were convinced by Dumbledore to use him instead of Sirius Black, due to that being too obvious. Please make sure Harry goes with Sirius and Remus, I do not want him to go to Vernon and Petunia Dursley at all. He should not know of them either, they are horrible people who treated me as a freak and even called me that. 

“To Sirius, I leave my child please make sure he is well cared for. To Remus, I leave my library all of the books are yours; I know you love to read. Please take care of Harry both of you, because let’s face the facts Sirius will need all the help he can get from you Remus.

“To Severus, my dear friend, I am sorry I distanced myself from you. I thought it would be safer for you if you weren’t friends with a muggle-born while being a Death Eater and Spy. I forgive you for everything, you were the closest thing I had to a brother and I love you for it. If Sirius and Remus can’t take Harry, I want you to. I also then leave you all of my journals of my own creations, I have a few charms, spells, and even some alchemy; hopefully it will help further your own creations. 

“I hope we win this war and make our world safe again! This ends the last will and testament of Lily Potter”

Then Ungrit tapped the other white orb with his finger. 

“This is the last will and testament of James Potter, with sound body and mind I make this will and testament. I was hoping to make it through the war, but if you are hearing this then I obviously didn’t make it. I’m sorry Harry; I really wanted to watch you grow up. I love you so much!

“First, if we are gone then our secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew, betrayed us. We were convinced by Dumbledore to use him instead of Sirius Black, due to that being too obvious. Please make sure Harry goes with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, Frank and Alice Longbottom, or Severus Snape, no one else.

“To Sirius, I leave all of our prank stuff; it is in a trunk in my vault. To Remus, I leave any books at all to you. I also leave you both Harry, and 100,000 galleons for his care. Please Sirius, marry Remus already, we all know you love him and will never leave him.

“To the Longbottoms I leave you 250,000 galleons for Harry’s care if you get him.

“To Severus, I am sorry for all I did to you while in school. It was uncalled for and we were bullies. Please do not take this out on Harry, he is innocent. I leave you 250,000 galleons to raise Harry if you get him, along with an extra 50,000 galleons as an apology.

“The rest all goes to Harry. If need be he can determine if he doesn’t want anyone listed in either will to have what was left, then he can override any of it. This ends the last will and testament of James Potter”

Severus sat stunned; he was supposed to get Harry originally, he got an apology, and most of all he was forgiven by Lily. He was flabbergasted to know that Sirius Black was imprisoned wrongly, and that Peter Pettigrew was the real culprit. He cleared his throat and spoke, “Can we send a copy of the fact that Sirius Black wasn’t the secret keeper for James and Lily to Madame Bones, Head of DMLE, so that we can get him released or at least tried with Veritaserum please. I know he was stripped of his lordship and it can’t be returned, however if he needs a property to stay in he can have a property, except the one we are at that will need to be discussed with me.” Ungrit nodded. 

“Now as for the books let’s keep one of each for Harry, we will probably put them in our library for him. If there are any duplicate books they can go to Remus. For Lily’s journals, they can stay in the vaults; we will get stuff once we are settled in our new home. The prank stuff can go to Sirius and he can choose if he wants Harry to have it. We need all books recalled from the all of the properties and I would like for them all to be gone through make sure they are all safe, then brought to our property including the books in the vaults, and any duplicates can again go to Remus. Everything else in the vaults I want a statement with descriptions of each item.” Both Grittak and Ungrit nodded.

“Can you work on all this, while we go out to have dinner? When we get back I want a folder of all the paperwork along with a portkey to go to the new property please.” With a final nod from the goblins, Severus got up and the vampires followed him. 

“We need to go back to the cars and shrink them so that we can take them with us via portkey, and then we will go eat, is that acceptable?” Severus asked the vampires that were accompanying him. They all nodded, so he went to the cars and shrunk them. Edward then put them in his pocket. Next Severus led them to a restaurant close to Knockturn Ally, which he knew had multiple types of blood for vampires along with food for Severus and Harry.

Everyone had their fill of their food choice and then headed back to the bank, hoping that the two hours they were gone was enough time for the goblins to be done. When they walked in they were lead back to the same room they occupied earlier. No one was in there currently, but after ten minutes Ungrit and Grittak came in, Grittak handed Severus a folder of everything he requested and needed. Ungrit handed Severus a piece of rope. Both Grittak and Ungrit bowed and left. 

Each of the vampires grabbed onto the rope, along with Severus who also had Harry grab on as well. With a tug at everyone’s navel they were off to Forks, Washington.


	10. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first view of the manor

Everyone stepped down to the ground with grace, even Severus who was holding Harry. The poor child however was fussing some and so Severus readily whipped out a stomach soother for the child, who took it without protest. 

They soon heard the sounds of other people, some falling while others where popping in with apparition. Since Harry was the official owner, Severus walked up to the gates with him to open the property. He transfigured a needle out of a blade of grass and charmed it painless, then stuck Harry’s finger and dropped five drops of blood on the gates. The gates opened with a groaning noise, and soon everyone could see what could only be described as a large castle. Edward went to move forward toward the castle, but with a raised hand Severus stopped him. “We will all need to be touching Harry to cross into the wards until he is in them, then others may come and go, the Blacks were very fond of torture chambers that the wards dump you into directly.”

So all the vampires grab ahold of some piece of Harry and walked through the gates with Harry and Severus. Everyone could then see the wards glow a multitude of colors, while the people around the property were noting everything they could see. 

The family walked toward the castle, for it was far too large to call a manor in their opinion. It was made of stone and there were forests on two sides of it, with the back side backed up to the sea from what they could see from the front of the building. Edward took a quick run around to find out, and once back informed everyone that there were cliffs on the back side that fell to the ocean. However, when he tried to run off the edge, he was stopped by an invisible force; he assumed it was a ward of some type. He said there were large amounts of grass areas back there along with three large greenhouses, a field of some sort with three rings on each side of it, and a massive building that looked like a stable of some sort with a large attached field, which went into the forest on the right side of the property as well.

They walked up to the front doors, but made note to explore the smaller building off to the side of the castle. Severus hoped they could make that into a garage; that way they could assimilate to the muggle culture better, along with getting around without worrying about exposing their secrets. When they opened the front doors they were met with a grand entrance hall.

The entrance hall had a very high ceiling with a beautiful glass chandelier, which held white pillar candles in it to light the room; the lighting enhanced by the mirror above it. The floor was a rich rustic brown wood, perfectly weathered and made into an intricate design. It had one single white marble stair case that had black cast iron railing to hold onto, which matched perfectly with the railings along the balconies of the 3 levels above the ground floor that they were standing on. There were white marble blocks marked into pillars that were scattered around the room. Along with many smaller chandeliers all around the entrance hall and the balconies that were surrounding it as well. There were windows and doors all around along with some seating on the balconies. In the middle of the entrance hall was a rug, with a black and white geometric pattern on it to give the room another dimension to it. There were various white and black end tables scattered around the hall with vases to be filled with flowers.

Just as they were getting the feel for the hall a small house elf popped into the room, “Hello, my name is Sage, I am the head house elf here at Black Cliffs Manor. I am happy to see that the house will have residents again. What can I assist you with today?”

“Hello Sage, my name is Severus, Harry here is your master. While we would like to take a look around I think right now it would be best if each of us were assigned our own personal elf, pick out our suites and then Harry and I will be going to sleep.”

Sage nodded and then asked for the names of each of the people standing there along with how many suites would be needed, once he had all the information he summoned his elves to his side.

“Pepper will be Harry’s nanny elf, Basil will be Severus’s elf, Caper will be Carlisle’s elf, Cardamom will be Esme’s elf, Chili will be Edward’s elf, Clove will be Rosalie’s elf, Dill will be Emmet’s elf, Ginger will be Alice’s elf, and Fennel will be Jasper’s elf. They will each show you to a suite that will fit your needs completely, we can also get any items that were left behind that you need or want now. We will be housing you all in the family wing suites. The lead kitchen elf’s name is Nutmeg, if you have any food requests or allergies be sure to tell her. I am the head elf, so if you are having any trouble with your elf you can speak to me and I will handle it, please do not discipline any elf as that is my responsibility. I hope you will enjoy it here and if you would like I can give you a full tour when you are ready.” With that said Sage popped out room. 

When Sage was gone each of the elves nodded to their assigned person and started walking towards the family wing while quietly asking questions about what they wanted in their suites, since all of them had a sitting room, a five piece bathroom, and a bedroom set. They could modify each room to house things of interest for the person the room was for.

Carlisle decided he wanted a room that had an office off of the sitting room to house all of his medical texts, which he would need to copy and add to the library, and equipment along with an examination area. Esme wanted a little drawing studio with her architect equipment, as well off of the sitting room, to occupy her unused time. The main color scheme of their suite was calming blues throughout the rooms.

Edward wanted a music room off of his sitting room which included a grand piano, organ, harp, cello, and violin. This room also had a wall of shelves for his music tracks and a small table to compose at. He even had the elf add extra sound barriers to this room, so that he wouldn’t interrupt his family. He would speak to the ward people to see if he can get them to ward his room, so that he didn’t have to listen to anyone’s thoughts but his own. The main color scheme of his suite was greens and browns.

Rosalie just wanted a large closet space in the bedroom, as her hobby room would be in the garage with the vehicles they had. Emmet wanted a room off the sitting room that one would classify as a man cave. He wanted a place where he could display the heads and pelts of the animals he took down along with all the gaming systems each set up on a different TV, so that he could play multiple games at once. On one wall he also had shelves for his games and movies. The elves had never heard of such things, so they just set up an open sitting room off of the main one. Emmet would talk to the warders or rune masters to see if they could make it so electronics worked all throughout the house. The main color scheme in their suite was yellows.

Alice decided that she needed a makeup, hair styling, large closet and dressing studio off of the bedroom that had an extra door to the bathroom on it as well. Jasper wanted a room full of maps of everywhere all throughout the world from all the time frames that maps were available, along with two walls full of bookshelves full of his history texts, which he would also copy and add to the library, with a large table in the center to study the maps and texts. The main color scheme in their suite was lavender.

Severus decided that he wanted just the basics in his suite, but a connecting door to Harry’s rooms, so that he could get him if he had a bad dream. For Severus’s suite he decided to make his main color scheme gray. Harry’s he made cream. 

Severus pulled out their luggage and while he was getting Harry ready for bed the contents of the luggage was put away. He then laid Harry down in his bed and kissed his son goodnight after telling him a made up story about a prince. Then Severus got himself ready for bed and after warding Harry’s bed to tell him if he woke or had a nightmare, he himself drifted off to the land of dreams.

Edward decided that it was time to get the pocket sized cars out of his pocket and into the garage. He ran to Rosalie’s room and knocked while calling for Rosalie. He knew, that if he went to the side building that they were all thinking of using as a garage without her, there would be hell to pay. She was soon by his side along with Chili, so that the cars could be unshrunk. They made their way out of the front doors and back to the side building, when they walked into it the sheer size was more than enough for over 40 cars to fit with room to spare for about 3 mechanic shop areas. Rosalie just stared; this would be her domain of course. Edward promptly took out the two cars in his pocket which Chili unshrunk. Then Edward spoke to Chili about having one wall that promptly opened anytime motion was detected outside of that wall, that way they wouldn’t need garage doors. From what they were told no muggles could come on or even see the property, so they wouldn’t have to hide their secrets here and muggles passing by wouldn’t see them sparkle. Chili did as he was asked, and also suggested that he could make the space larger if needed, they declined but asked for a floor that would repel any fluid leaked onto it. Rosalie squealed and then decided she needed to go to Port Angeles, to get everything this garage would need. With that thought she took one of the cars and took off. 

Edward chuckled at his sister’s enthusiasm. He turned to Chili and asked, “What should we do for food, since we only drink the blood of animals? Is there a local forest area we should go to, and are there any magical creatures we should avoid?”

Chili smiled and stated, “You, master, do not need to worry we will take care of your family’s needs. We can get all types of animal blood; we just need to know favorites to keep them stocked up. We will also have blood pops available for snacks or to take with when leaving the house. Then if you need something to eat you can be sure to stick to your diet easily. We will place ever-filling goblets in each of your rooms so that you can choose to have it there or at the table with the little master and the dark master.”

“Perfect!” Edward exclaimed he would have to let the rest of his family know; this castle was luckily quiet compared to a normal home they would stay at which was nice to not hear every conversation taking place in the place along with the thoughts. He was finally excited for living somewhere, even if it meant that he would have to repeat high school again at least they wouldn’t have to move right afterwards. From the sounds of it they had found a home and would stay for almost an entire lifetime before moving, depending on Harry.


	11. Chapter 10:Fine Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to Fine Alley.

When Harry woke up for the day, Pepper was there to help get him dressed and ready. By the time Severus had come in about 20 minutes later Harry was ready to start his day. Severus smiled as he picked him up, he really couldn’t help himself, he loved the cuddles that Harry so readily gave out to everyone he liked. Severus asked Basil to show him to the dining room and then asked him to request a full house tour from Sage after breakfast.

Basil led them to the dining room directly off the kitchen, and asked what they would like to eat for breakfast. Severus asked for porridge and fruit for both of them, since he liked to start out healthy for the day. They were in a dining room that had dark green walls, light wood floors, a chandelier made from branches of wood so it looked like it was just freshly cut from a tree, and a giant rustic redwood table that could comfortably sit fifty people, with chairs on one side and a long bench on the other that looked exactly like it came from the same tree as the table top.

Severus sat on the side with the bench feeling like he could help Harry better without chairs being in the way. He also asked for Basil to fetch the others, so that when Sage came to give them a tour it would take care of everyone at once. Once Basil came back, he asked him to get one of the ward goblins, rune masters, and spare house elves. He wanted to get the rooms situated so that they were ready for when he would start schooling Harry, because if his power show was anything to go by he would need to start soon. 

When they finished eating, everyone was there that needed to be. Severus turned to Sage and asked to begin the tour. So they all followed the little elf around the manor, content to just learn more about where they were. Severus directed the ward goblin and rune master for what they needed, but a majority of the house needed to brought more up to date, so that was what he was directing the house elves to do. It all seemed to go rather smoothly, so finally when that was done they sat down for lunch. 

It was a quiet but enjoyable affair since the vampires were able to sit and relax with their goblets of blood. At one point Harry being the curious child he was reached over to Edward of all people and climbed into his lap. Severus was amused and happy to watch the by play between them. Harry reached forward for the goblet and looked into it then up at Edward. Immediately Edward’s breathe caught in his throat when those emerald eyes locked onto his topaz ones, he thought the whole world had disappeared. 

“You drink blood?” Questioned Harry, Edward just nodded. “Is it good?” Again Edward nodded not trusting his voice. “Can I try it?” This question puzzled him, he looked to Severus to see what the man would say which he just received a shoulder shrug in return. So Edward thought that with all the magic coursing through the child and the fact that he will be some creature it most likely wouldn’t hurt the boy so he answered him.

“I think you could have a little, not a lot though as your body isn’t made to handle it like mine is.”

“Okay.” Harry responded, then he slowly took a small drink from the goblet and everyone watched as his face took on a grimace. “It doesn’t taste very good.” The small child stated, while everyone else gave a chuckle. “Thank you.” He reached up and touched Edward’s cheek with his lips and a white glow surrounded them, which caused the group to grow still. 

However, Harry just curdled up on Edward’s lap, where instinctively Edward’s arms curled protectively around him, and soon the small child was asleep. Severus was the first one to break out of his thoughts and growled low in his throat, here he just got a child and now his child has already found one mate.

“You will not touch him more than hugs, kisses on the cheek and forehead, and cuddles like now, until he is over the age of consent of 17 or at least until his creature inheritance comes in at 16. Otherwise you will answer to me, I am probably one of the few wizards quick enough with a wand to kill a vampire, and I will not be kind. Am I understood or do I need to make it painfully clear?” Severus asked with a manic smile on his face, just hoping for the opportunity to make it clear. 

“Uh, it’s clear.” Stated Edward, knowing that the man wasn’t joking in the least and slightly terrified to find out everything he meant by that.

“That is good, because it would make Esme and Carlisle so very sad if I were to have to hurt you.” Severus stated with a sniff. He really was not ready for this. After their lunch everyone moved to the sitting room that led to the back gardens and green houses and opened the doors to let the fresh air in.

When sitting there Severus decided it might be best to get Harry a focus stone to help focus his powers, and a larger channeling stone for the back yard so that he could channel his powers back into the earth. By channeling the powers into the earth Harry nor he would not be overwhelmed by the sheer amount of power his son had. While he was there he should probably also put up ads for the tutors he needed to help Harry control his powers. The earlier they started the better control Harry would have when he gets all of his powers. Otherwise the poor boy would tear apart continents, with his power struggles, when his emotions got the better of him.

“Would you all like to go to Seattle with Harry and me to get a few things and advertise for tutors to help Harry with his magic?” Severus asked to the room. All the vampires nodded eager to see another magical district. 

They decided to take the cars and drive to Seattle, since they only had a rough idea where the magical district was in Seattle. So they went out to the cars, enjoying the “garage” type features to the small building to the side of the manor. Then they drove to Seattle, luckily it wasn’t a long drive since the vampires did tend to speed way more than any mere mortal would. 

Once they arrived in Seattle and found the bar they were told about, they went in and stopped at the bar. 

“We are here looking for Fine Alley. We are new to the area; can you tell us how to get there?” Severus sneered at the disgusting bar the man was wiping down. Why did the bars always have to be dirty and gross? Why can they not for once be an upscale place? 

“Sure, follow me. My name is Rick by the way.” The bar man said ignoring the sneer, now turned glare, that was directed his way. He just happily led the group to the back deck and walked down the 5 steps to the ground then back up two still facing forward. They all watched as the ground seemed to open up and there were a few more steps to get to the street level. “Have a great time, by the way, this way doesn’t require a wand, so you vampires can come and go freely too along with all creatures.” 

Severus was anxious to get done so that he could get back home, this was feeling too exposed for him, even though nothing could happen. He is just so used to the war in Britain that this peaceful place was throwing him off. 

He started looking around at all the places know he needed a stone shop, luckily he found one by the name of _Bolder Boulders_ he did have to chuckle slightly at that. They all walked in and up to the counter. 

“Hello, welcome to Bolder Boulders my name is Sam and I am the owner. How can I assist you today?” The shop owner introduced and asked. 

“I need a focus stone and a large channeling stone. My son is quite powerful and he needs to be able to control and focus his powers and channel his extra magic into the earth. Can you help us with this?” Severus asked. Sam nodded.

“Right this way please. We will go to the back room to craft these stones to be specifically made for him.” With a wave of his hand his shop sign changed from open to with a customer, come back soon. Then he led the group to a back room that sealed them all in so that the magic released wouldn’t destroy anything. “Take a seat I just need your son to stand in the center of the runic circle, it is not harmful, but it will automatically protect any being in this room while the room is completely sealed to keep all magic contained.”  
Severus carefully put Harry in the middle of the circle, while Harry looked up at him with wide pleading eyes, very scared that he would be hurt. Edward was having a hard time controlling his instinct, but knew this was the best thing for Harry so that he wouldn’t hurt or destroy anyone or anything. Severus knew that this would be expensive, because his child was so powerful that he would have quite a few stones as a part of his focus stone. 

“First we will work on the focus stone, which should give us an idea of where to start for the channeling stone. His magic will pull both sets of stones needed, I will then just need to create a base for the channeling stone.” Sam stated, and he then looked at Harry. “Do you see how there are stones all around this room?” The child nodded. “I need you to let you magic surround you, it is like a bubble, make the bubble big enough for it to go around your whole body, then from there it will do the work of pulling the stones you need to you.” Harry carefully followed the directions and he saw his pretty magic, with lots of colors. Then it started to shoot off into little lines and come back with some of the pretty rocks. He giggled as he saw all the colors of his magic around the room. 

All the while Sam slipped on his dragon hide gloves, so that he could sort through the stones without his magic interacting with these stones, because now that the child’s magic has selected them they will be his. Due to this only his magic should be used with the stones.

Sam waited until he felt the magic die down, he had never felt such powerful magic or seen this many stones pulled to anyone, let alone a mere child. He could easily pick out the five stones of this child’s elemental abilities since those stones only come for elementals. These stones were the fire agate for a fire elemental, jade for an earth elemental, obsidian for a shadow elemental, howlite for an air elemental, and aquamarine for a water element. Those would create just one focus stone, so that the child could focus his elemental magic separate from his other magic. Elemental magic was volatile in itself without having any other magic as well. It is surprising that he had five of the six elements all he would need is storm to round it out of all the elements of earth. This poor child would have a lot of work ahead of him.

“Alright child, can you come over here and hold your hands over these five stones. I need you to let your magic make a bubble around them and think about the stones making one small stone, please.” Sam instructed the child. Harry did and found the stone quite pretty when done, and reached for it immediately. While he was holding it, a lot of his pretty magic colors went into the stone, and Harry felt like he didn’t have to keep all of the magic colors inside of himself anymore.

It also seemed as if the child had more than five types of jasper, which means Sam will need to make a jasper pendant in addition to the focus stone. Otherwise there would be too much jasper in the focus stone and the rest of the types of stones would be lost in the jasper properties. The pendant luckily will work in conjunction with the focus stone, while keeping the jasper stones properties away from the rest of the focus stones properties. Sam decided he might as well do that first since jasper stones do not work all that well in a channeling stone, but with the same way as a focus stone, the jasper pendant can work in conjunction with a channeling stone.

Sam started picking out the jasper stones one by one and reciting what their properties are. "African Jasper for nurturing." It seems this child may be a bearer not that he would disclose anything happening during a stone session. He was world renowned and would not give that up just to let anyone know about a male bearer. "Brazilian Jasper cures heart, body, and soul, balances energies, reliability, strength of mind, and insight to the user. Standard Jasper to stabilize vibrations in the body, ground the user, and personal self-determination. Jasper Bublebee for the best nurturer, supportive during times of tension, and brings harmony and peace. It also helps with courage, organization, and re-energizes. Rough Jasper is for protection, strength, and security. Kambaba Jasper is for directing personal energies to the Earth and pulling energies inward for optimism. Mookiate Jasper, for balancing external and internal activities, imparts unfathomable calm while helping with flexibility, gives the ability to sense Earth’s energies, and protects from complicated situations. Ocean Jasper is a stone of comfort, happiness, and recreation. It helps with peace of mind, letting go, patience, and tranquility. Picture Jasper is for grounding and harmonizing the user with a tough connection to the Earth." 

Sam would need a metal for this stone pendant so he pulled out the metals he had. Sam chose silver since it is a high level conductor, an open river that carries all things both ways. Silver absorbs many things, but it doesn't store them which makes it into a very good metal for stone properties that need to flow and work on a continuous basis and without needing to be cleaned in between. Silver is also magically neutral, which is what is needed with so many stones in this pendant. He used his dragon hide covered hand and placed a silver chain down, a small silver sphere, and the nine jasper stones. 

“Now I need you to imagine the bubble again around all of the stones and the silver ball and imagine them taking a shape, then have your magic go around the chain too and it will come together to make a necklace for you.” Harry did and was thrilled to see his new necklace and that the pyramid looking stone that had intricate silver lines in it. As soon as his magic stopped surrounding it, it flew to his neck where it is a permanently attached as long as his magic is responding to it.

Sam sorted through all the stones to separate them into the two groups one for a focus stone and one for a channeling stone. The channeling stone group had twenty-seven stones in it, while the focus stone group had forty-nine in it. He was going to have to give the father a brochure that told him all the different stones that were included in each of the stones he made with the child that way they could do more research of the stones if they wanted to. Sam wondered if they knew how powerful this child really was. 

It took a little thinking on his part to sort through all the channeling stone bases that he had and finally decided. So he let them know what he picked, "The base for the channeling stone would have to be petrified wood to support all these stones, but it also brings its own properties of steady growth, a strong body, patience, and inner peace. It will really help stabilize the stones and the child since he will be channeling into it." So he went to a large piece of petrified wood, he asked the father if he could levitate the piece to the rest of the stones, since the parent child bond should have magic from the child channeling into the parent. He was of course right when he felt the father’s magic, it seemed like most of it was the child’s magic. Then he placed the stones on the wood and turned to the child.

“This time I need you to make your magic surround the big piece that looks like wood and the stones on top of it. I want you to make them all come together in a big cone shape, and then you will need to put your hands on the big part of the cone.” Harry nodded and did as asked, and after putting his hands on top there were now two swirls with all the colors of the stones right where his hands were at. 

“Wow” Harry breathed out the swirls looked a lot like his magic colors that liked to swirl around him.

“Finally child, I need you to put your hands over this big group of stones and make it into one that will fit in your hand.” Harry did so again, and he was again surprised that the colors all looked like the ones he had swirling around him. He eagerly snatched it up and held it. Severus was the one to gasp this time when all of a sudden the magical pressure he hadn’t realized was surrounding him as well greatly diminished. 

Sam then turned to the father and spoke. “I had to make two separate focus stones, the first one he did was just an elemental focus stone, and it should be used when working on elemental powers. However, he should always have both focus stones in his pocket in case his magic lashes out it will refocus the magic and you should be able to ground it or channel it as his parent. The second thing he made was a jasper pendant, anytime someone has more than five types of jasper it should be used so the other stones in a focus stone are still able to give off their helping properties. The pendant will not be able to be removed unless his magic no longer responds to it. Now the main focus stone and channeling stone have a wide variety of stones in them I will give you a brochure on them, with only the stones listed that he has, so if you would like to do more research later on them.” Severus nodded to this trying to take it all in. Sam waved his wand and passed him the two lists of stones. 

Channeling stone  
Agate-Healing, Grounding  
Amethyst- Protection, purification, Divine connection,  
Aragonite- Balancing energy fields, emotional healing, renewed strength and confidence.  
Chalcedony- Harmony, Balance, Stability  
Chlorite Phantom- Connection to earth & nature spirits, regeneration, self-healing  
Chrysanthemum Stone- Grounding, prosperity, discovering and achieving the soul’s purpose   
Clear Quartz- Programmability, amplification of one’s intention, magnification of ambient energies, clearing, cleansing, healing, memory enhancement  
Copper- Channeling and grounding higher vibrations, conducting and enhancing stone energies   
Crazy Lace Agate- Healing, stability, strength  
Diopside- Connection with Nature, opening the heart, healing, balance, subtle perception  
Epidote- Release of negativity, embracing positive patterns, attraction of what one emanates   
Green Calcite- Relaxation, emotional balancer, release of stress and resentment, connection with the heart  
Healers Gold- Healing, grounding of high-frequency energies in the body, energetic harmony and balance  
Hemimorphite- Light activation, aura balancing, emotional healing & communication, empathy, joy, channeling and mediumship  
Himalayan Quartz- Psychic visions, magnification of ambient energies, clearing, cleansing, healing, memory enhancement  
Lepidolite- Emotional healing and balance, purification, serenity, relaxation, stress relief  
Moldavite- Transformation, cleansing, protection, increased incidence of synchronicities  
Moss Agate- Stability, persistence, grounding  
Red Azeztulite- Inner light, regeneration, healing and vitality  
Scolecite- Inner peace, relaxation, tranquility, interdimensional travel, awakening the heart  
Seraphinite- Self-healing, regeneration, wholeness, angelic connection  
Shattuckite- Intuition, communication, channeling, mediumship, work with oracles  
Shungite- Purification, protection  
Spinel- Revitalization, inspiration, new hope, victory, re-energizing all levels of self   
Tourmalined Quartz- Purification, recovery from negative influences   
Tree Agate- Stability, persistence, grounding   
Zebra Stone- Nurturing, Protecting, Grounding 

Focus Stone  
Aegirine - Clearing, protection, energy, confidence  
Ametrine- mental and spiritual clarity, decisiveness  
Ammolite- well-being, improving flow of energy, elemental power, longevity  
Angelite- Angelic communication, gentle self-expression, serenity, expanded awareness  
Aqua Aura Quartz- Calming, relaxing, connection with spiritual realms, psychic protection, enhanced communication  
Astrophyllite- Self-knowledge, realization of multidimensional self, self-acceptance   
Azurite- Insight, vision, intuition, intellect  
Bloodstone- Strength, courage, purification, vitality   
Blue Lace Agate Communication, clarity, confidence   
Blue Topaz- Enhancement of mind and communication  
Cavansite- Clairvoyance, clairaudience, enhanced communication, consciousness expansion  
Chalcopyrite- Joy, balance  
Charoite- Revealing ones path of service, purging of inner negativity, protection, healing   
Chrysocolla- Communication, expression of the sacred, goddess energies, gentleness and power  
Chrysoprase- Growth, compassion, connection with Nature, forgiveness, altruism  
Cinnabar- Alchemy, magic, transformation, insight, manifestation, wealth, mental agility  
Citrine- Manifestation, personal will, mental clarity, creativity   
Creedite-Expansion of awareness, activation of upper chakras in conjunction with the heart  
Cuprite- Life force, vitality, physical energy, courage, healing, divine feminine  
Eudialyte- Opening and following the heart, self-love, healing the emotional body  
Fluorite- Mental Enhancement and clarity, improved decision-making, clearing the energy fields  
Garnet- Emotional healing, self-worth, strength, security  
Herkimer Diamond- Dreams, visions, purification, spiritualization of physical life   
Kyanite- Inner bridges, psychic ability, connecting with Nature, telepathy, empathy  
Labradorite- Magic, protection  
Larimar-Calming, cooling, soothing to the emotional body, enhanced communication, feminine power, connection with goddess energies  
Lemon Quartz- Good fortune, mental clarity, self-assurance  
Libyan Desert Glass- Confidence, mental acuity, psychic protection, manifestation, realization of personal potential  
Mangano Calcite- Wellbeing, wholeness, health, empathy, and connection with the ‘mind of the heart’, compassion, peace  
Mojave Turquoise- Wholesome, communication, spiritual expansion   
Nuummite- Personal magic, the deep journey to the core of self, enhancing clairvoyance, attuning to the elemental forces, achieving self-mastery  
Onyx- Inner Strength, Focused Attention, Willpower, Self-Mastery, Discipline, Reason  
Orange Kyanite- Clairsentience, Aura cleansing, connecting with Inner Child, Visualization, Creativity  
Rainbow Obsidian- recovery from emotional wounds, deep journeying through darkness into light  
Red Calcite- Vitality, sensory awareness, clarity  
Rhodochrosite- Emotional healing, recovery of lost memories or forgotten gifts, self-love, compassion  
Ruby- Life force, courage, passion, strength, enthusiasm, adventurousness, protectiveness  
Ruby Fuchsite- Well-being, healing, psychic awareness  
Ruby Zoisite- Increase in inner and outer development, awakening of the true self, joyful engagement with life, healing, increase in life force  
Sodalite- Access to subconscious and intuitive abilities, enhanced insight and mental performance, deepened intuition  
Spodumene- Clarity, self-confidence, protection  
Stilbite- Clear thinking, expansion of self-sense, inner peace, dream enhancement  
Tangerine Quartz- Creativity, passion, curiosity, inspiration, playfulness  
Tanzanite- Linkage of the mind and heart, enhanced spiritual perception, compassionate self-expression, adherence to truth  
Tiger Eye- Balance between extremes, discernment, vitality, strength, practicality, fairness  
Topaz- Enhancement of mind and communication  
Variscite- Inner peace, simplicity, clarity, emotional healing, compassion  
Watermelon Tourmaline- Calm, joy  
Wulfenite- Creativity, manifestation, determination, sexuality, alchemy, Earth connection

Severus just collected the papers and tucked them away for later perusal. With the channeling stone he shrunk it down and put it in his pocket to put in the back yard when they returned. They all followed Sam back up front. Sam quickly wrote up the bills and handed them to Severus who pressed a Gringotts key to the parchment which then glowed green signaling it was paid for. 

Sam smiled at them and said “Thank you. If you need anything else please don’t hesitate to stop by again and have a wonderful day.”

They walked just a little further when outside the store and found the newspaper production office, _Daily Herald_. Severus quickly went in and filled out a parchment regarding what he was needing for tutors and what he was requiring the tutors to have. He took it up to the counter and handed it over; he was going to be running the ad daily for the next three months in the evening edition of the paper. He also subscribed to both the morning and evening edition of the paper, that way they could stay up to date of what is going on here. Severus still had all his subscriptions from Europe, but it never hurt to be well informed. The sales agent handed over the bill which Severus held his key to until it turned green. He bustled out to where the rest of his group was standing in front of a Magical Menagerie.

Harry noticed the store right next to _Daily Herald_ was a pet store, and asked to look while Severus was inside the _Daily Herald_. When Severus came out Harry quietly asked him, still not sure if he should. “Can we please go there?” Severus seeing the nervousness in his eyes just started walking into it as an answer. Harry eyes just lit up like Christmas morning. Severus knew they would need some owls and so turned to the vampires asking them to each pick out one, so they hurried off. He instead turned toward where Harry had gone he was currently standing by the snakes, which shouldn’t really surprise Severus at all since Harry is a parselmouth. Harry was currently having conversations with the snakes and Severus was curious as to what that would be like. Harry shyly turned to Severus, “I really like her daddy, she said I could name her” he spoke while pointing to a very beautiful rainbow boa. Although this one seemed to be some type of magical hybrid since it had a venomous sign on it and Severus knew rainbow boas weren’t venomous, and her colors seemed even more noticeable than the usual rainbow boas. 

“Can you please tell her she is only allowed to bite someone that is threatening or hurting you, and that I will need some of her venom to make an anti-venom specific for her? That way I know that we will be safe and that we are prepared just in case.” Harry nodded and Severus heard him hissing to the snake who hissed right back at him. 

“She said that she won’t bite unless she absolutely has to, and that you can have as much venom as you want from her.” Harry said happily and continued by asking, “Can I pick her up now, that way we can go? I’m hungry.” Severus nodded and looked at his watch realizing it was supper time. They walked up to the counter where the vampires were as well waiting for them. 

“We are getting all the owls, supplies for them, the snake my son has on his shoulders, and supplies for her.” Severus stated to the man at the counter, who immediately started spluttering when he saw the snake. 

“Yes we know it is poisonous. It is perfectly fine right where it is currently at.” Severus sneered at the man. The salesman then quickly wrote up a bill, which Severus pressed his key to until it glowed green. Then they all turned to leave.

“Harry said he was hungry. Would you like to go out to eat or back to the house?” Severus asked everyone. He then turned to the owls and said, “Head back to the manor, where there is a nice tower for you all, the elves will take care of you when you get there. It is linked to the child's magic more than my own, so tap into his if you need to.”

“Let’s go home.” Carlisle answered after noticing the owls took off and how tired Harry was looking.

So they all made their way back to the cars and drove towards their home after enjoying a day at Fine Alley.


	12. Productive Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving forward

When they arrived back poor Harry was barely keeping his head up. Esme asked if she could carry him for a while, so Severus gave him to her a little grudgingly. They all made their way to the back garden area; there were two natural streams that flowed through the wooded areas that met in the garden where they finally continued to flow until they were off of the cliffs quite the distance away. There were beautiful flowers all around it, so they decided it would be a good place for the channeling stone to be. 

The hard part now was getting the stone in the ground. They could only use Harry’s magic for this part, so Severus resized the stone to its proper proportions, and placed it on the ground roughly in the area for it since it was a small flower free area. Severus then reached for Harry so that he could help direct the magic if needed, once he had him in his arms he started to explain. 

“Harry we need to put this stone in the ground, but it has to be with your magic. Can you first move some of the dirt and grass out of the way for us?” Harry concentrated really hard on just moving the dirt to the shape needed for the cone, it took about twenty minutes but finally he was satisfied with the shape being the same as the cone. “Great job Harry! Now we need you to lift the cone with your magic and put it in there please.” Again Harry worked with his magic to do as he was requesting of it and it did, this time significantly quicker. “Wonderful job Harry! Finally can you make the grass and dirt surround it again and maybe make some ivy grow around it so it looks pretty.” Harry nodded; pleased he was getting compliments for doing well. He focused hard on what was asked of him and was able to do so in fifteen minutes this time. “Oh, you are a very smart and powerful boy, Harry! Thank you for all your hard work, let’s go eat our supper now, as I am sure the elves started cooking something wonderful tasting the second we walked in.”

They all sat at the table and Severus was right, it was a wonderful beef roast with potatoes and carrots for himself and Harry along with the customary goblets out for the others at the table as well. Harry smiled all throughout dinner, since he was getting compliments on his magic use and how well he did with everything. All the while his boa was just on his shoulders, which reminded Harry that she needed a name. He turned to his dad and asked, “Daddy I need a name that means rainbow for my snake can you help me?”

Severus turned to his son, “Well even if I cannot I am sure between all of us at the table we can come up with something. You said you wanted a name that means rainbow correct?” At this Harry nodded. “Hmm, what about Keshet, Enfys, or Iris?” At all of those Harry shook his head no. 

“What about Ixchel, Itzel, or Jalus?” Asked Carlisle, again Harry shook his head no.

“How about Iradessa or Irisa?” Asked Alice and Harry smiled.

I like Irisssa for your name do you? Harry hissed to the boa. She promptly answered with a quick Yessss, I like it too. Now I must go find food, isss it okay that I eat the ratsss I sssmelled in the garden. Harry hissed a quick yesss and she was slithering to go find food. He then focused on translating all that was said, “She likes the same one I do, Irisa, and now she’s going to go eat some rats in the garden.” 

Rosalie smiled at all this then she asked, “Can I get you ready for bed, so your daddy can have some time to do what he needs to? I will even read you a bedtime story if you want.”

“Yes” Harry all but screamed, which made all the table occupants laugh. Rosalie then scooped him up as he was finished eating and promptly went to get him ready for bed, where she even read the book as promised. As Severus was making his way to his room he quietly snuck in and kissed his son’s head goodnight.

All the vampires each retired to their suites which were exactly the way they wanted them now, including Emmett with his electronics. Edward started his work of composing so that he would have a whole collection of music for when Harry was ready to be courted. He may play some here and there, but the collection would be a special recorded edition of each song, and he wanted to fill up at least twenty CDs. 

The next morning found everyone at the breakfast table at the same time and this time Harry had a specific request. “Can we go down to the place where I saw other animals at yesterday, please?” 

“I think that sounds like a splendid idea Harry.” Severus said while the others were nodding along, to find out about all the magical creatures down in the stables and around them. When they were finished eating they headed to the stables, noting how far away it was Edward scooped Harry up and put him on his shoulders to walk down there. Severus on the other hand made a mental note to keep a broom up by the house for this trek. After a half hour walk down they reached the stables and Harry couldn’t hold in his squeal of delight. All the animals at that moment decided to investigate the noise. 

“These are Hippogriffs, you have to make sure you approach them only with an adult, first we will go up to them and bow, but keep our eyes looking at their eyes.” Severus was glad to see Harry following his every instruction and was not surprised to see them quickly bow back to them; most of these animals will probably love Harry for the amount of magic that is always radiating off of him. “Now since they have bowed back to us we can step up and pet them.” Harry hurried over to them where they actually laid down so that he could pet them better. Slowly the unicorns came over as well. “Look Harry those are unicorns, there are five white and three black ones which are rare.” Harry hurried over to the unicorns next, where all of them laid down just like the hippogriffs, for him to be able to pet them. 

Severus then pointed out the sphinxes to Harry, “Be sure you always have someone help you with them they ask riddles and you may need help with them, however they aren’t really fond of being pet, so we will leave them alone unless they come to us. Over in that field are the Abraxans and Pegasus, which we can see later as they are fun to ride. Let’s go look at the other field with another stable a little ways over okay?” Harry nodded, so off they walked to the next field. 

The first thing they noticed was the powerful wards around this field and Harry could even see how the magical lines separated the field. Slowly two very powerful looking Griffons came out to see why the wards were disturbed. Severus carefully kept Harry close to him just in case, “These are griffons, Harry, and you are not to even go near this field unless an adult is with you. Is that understood?” Harry nodded, but couldn’t help but be amazed with the swirling reds and golds around these powerful animals. 

They continued on and the next to come out were two very large Cerberuses, barking and whining just like the dogs that they were, not considering their three heads. Harry laughed, and almost as if on instinct conjured six large rubber balls and tossed them into the field, where each head of the Cerberuses immediately went after them. This caused Harry to laugh especially when they brought the balls to the edge of the wards for Harry to launch again. He did and for the next fifteen minutes had a great game of fetch full of laughter from everyone; the vampires were amazed to see such a powerful and large magical creature doing something so mundane as playing fetch. By the time they were done Harry of course had them named, each head having a different name for the very different personalities they each had. 

They went back to walking on, and the next field they came across nothing happened. It was a different type of field too, consisting of rocks, grass, and sand there seemed to be a large den type mound by the stable. Harry walked right up to the colors and called out, “Hello, hello, can anything hear me?” 

Finally they all noticed some movement and at that moment Severus grabbed Harry yelling “Turn around.” On instinct they all listened and turned around while hearing something moving. Harry then heard something that the others couldn’t understand. Yesss I can hear you, but you need not turn around my eyesss do not have the lidssss down for a killing gaze. You shall not be hurt if you look at me, I would greatly love the company even if none of you can understand me. 

Harry blinked, and then a smile crept along his face “She says she won’t hurt us if we turn around, said something about not having lids down for a killing gaze.” Severus let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, and slowly they all turned around to come face to face with a basilisk. Hello, my name isss Harry what isss your name? I have a pet sssnake and her name is Irisssa ssso try not to hurt her pleassse if you sssee her around, she went hunting earlier. Harry watched as the basilisk looked at him directly. My name isss Adalinda meaning noble ssserpent, I do love it so pleassse do not change my name. Harry shook his head, he wouldn’t change her name.

“Do you want to stay and talk or keep seeing everything?” Severus decided to ask Harry. He personally wanted to move on, but would stay if Harry wanted to. Harry quickly turned to the snake, I have to go, but I will come back sssoon. Then Harry held up his hands to be picked up, and Severus was happy to oblige. They walked to the field with the Abraxans and Pegasi in it, which Harry loved. “We will come back at another point to go for a ride, right now it is time for lunch.” 

Rosalie quickly sidled up next to Severus, “Do you want to race everyone Harry, and I think we can win if I run super-fast?” Harry laughed and reached for her, when she had a firm hold one him without hurting him, she took off for the doors to race everyone. Harry laughed the whole way and loved how fast they were going.

Over the course of the next few months everyone settled into a routine; however Edward was struggling with some inner turmoil. Here he was several decades older than Harry and a monster at that he didn’t deserve such a wonderful mate as Harry. He would make sure to do everything he could to earn his mate’s love, but really didn’t think there was much for Harry to love. Harry deserved someone as perfect and innocent as Harry was at heart, and that just wasn’t Edward. He started spending more and more time lost in his thoughts in his room, until one day it was surprisingly Harry who came and found him. 

He was currently just sitting at his piano staring out of the wall of glass in his music room, when Harry actually snuck up on him. Harry just sat next to him on the bench and curled into his side, Edward instinctively wrapped his arm around Harry in a side one armed hug. Then Edward decided to play his feelings out on the piano, Harry just listened with all his attention, until the song made it feel like his heart was breaking. He didn’t know what was wrong, but he could tell this was what Edward was feeling. He started crying without realizing, when the song ended Edward was startled to smell salt water in the air and looked down and saw Harry crying. Edward scooped him up and cuddled him close on his lap and just smelled the scent of Harry, it smelled like white chocolate, honey, sweet mint, all with a hint strawberries. 

Edward didn’t know how long they sat like that, since at one point Harry fell asleep. It was a while later when Severus came in asking if he knew where Harry was, and Edward gave him a sheepish smile, while slowly turning his body.

At that moment Edward knew he couldn’t hide away from everyone anymore, but he wouldn’t be able to have a talk with Harry about it until much later. So he would just have to push it out of the way for now and work on being the best he could be for Harry and enjoy the moments like these. 

Once Severus found Harry he went back to his study to start figuring out the tutor situation for Harry, they would need to get them all situated now that, the three months passed, he had all the applications for tutors. He had talked to the others a little about it to get their opinions and where they wanted and could help out, because not everything was about magic. 

For primary levels, Rosalie would be teaching him all his standard schooling. Edward would start teaching him music and how to play different instruments. Alice would teach him dance, which Severus thought would be an excellent aid when later Harry would learn to duel. Emmet would work on wrestling and karate, again to help with dueling later. Severus himself would be teaching Occlumency just so that Harry could start working towards blocking his mind completely, but the first part of that was meditation which should help with any nightmares he may have growing up. Esme had been painting with Harry and would continue with it and various arts. Severus and Esme would handle working on gardening with Harry, just so he can have a fundamental grasp on herbology before diving into any magical planst, so currently that was planting and taking care of a simple herb garden.

He knew Carlisle wanted to but couldn’t help, because he was working on getting his magical medical education so that he could work at the hospital in Seattle. However, he was also working at the Forks hospital, since he didn’t need sleep. Severus needed tutors for elemental magics and wandless magic; he would need a total of six tutors right away. The rest of the tutors wouldn’t be hired until Harry was ten and at the age where he would normally go to a school. Severus decided last night he would be keeping Harry home and just do a private education, Harry was so powerful and being a male bearer would be highly sought after and he needed to protect him at all costs. So Severus would worry about further muggle education, wizarding education, and elemental education when he reaches the age of ten, to give him a slightly easier time to get hopefully a significant amount in before his creature inheritance.

Now came the tedious task of weeding through these applications. He needed a shadow elemental, air elemental, water elemental, fire elemental, earth elemental, and a wandless magic tutor. When he put the ad up, he stated that they could reside with them if need be, but they would have to sign a magically binding non-disclosure agreement. He wanted someone with experience in the chosen subject of tutoring and also with tutoring at least one child. 

The first thing he did was sort them by subject, he had a total of two shadow elementals, sixteen earth elementals, seven water elementals, five air elementals, twelve fire elementals, and finally three wandless magic tutors. Only one of the shadow elementals had any experience, so he chose that one and quickly wrote a letter to the man requesting that he come by tomorrow at 9am, via the letter that will change to a portkey at that time, to answer some questions along with signing the contract and non-discloser. The wandless tutors had a little more interesting aspect to it, one of the applicants was Sam from Bolder Boulders and he had tutored three other children in it. That must be why he was so good at explaining things to Harry for him to get his magic to do what he asked. Again he quickly penned his acceptance letter and requested he come at 11am via the portkey letter to get the paperwork done, he remember vaguely from the sign saying it closed from 11am to 1pm for lunch. At this rate it would be easy to complete the tutor situation.

Ha, he should have never cursed himself, because 2 hours later he had only been able to narrow down the rest to 6 earth elementals, 4 water elementals, 3 air elementals, and 6 fire elementals. For the water elementals he did see that two were a package deal they were Kahdi and Dalis who are mermen that apparently are bored of their seas and want to be on land but near water, they had each taught over 25 merchildren. They apparently have only been on land six months so haven’t taught a human, but controlling the element is the same above or beneath the water according to them. He wanted to give them a shot, since his son was a creature too, that way he never felt embarrassed about it. Severus quickly penned them a letter and asked them to come by at 10am via the portkey letter to answer questions and sign the paperwork. As for the air elemental, he decided to go with a female who had tutored 3 other children, and seemed to just need to have a part time job while she worked on her solicitor degree, who knows maybe she will become their solicitor when she is done. Her acceptance letter requested her arrival at 1pm, he would just need to have an early lunch at 12pm.

The fire elementals were interesting two worked on dragon reserves and two others worked in a volcano to work with alchemy, and the last two were pretty lackluster. One of the volcano workers and one of the dragon workers each were available only one day which would work well and give Harry a chance to get two perspectives on his fire element. So he quickly penned their acceptance letters to come at 2 and 2:30pm via portkey letter and he would knock out both at the same time since they would need to coordinate somewhat between them. Lastly the earth elements, nothing very exciting in this bunch, but he did find one woman who seemed to be very straight and to the point. He could appreciate that and she had tutored over ten other children so he wrote the acceptance letter for her to arrive at 8:00am via portkey letter and to answer questions and sign the paperwork. 

With that done he quickly wrote up the rejection letters and sealed all of them up. He went up to the owlery and did a sharp short whistle, all the birds responded at once and flew to the bottom perch where it was perfect for tying letters onto their legs. They took off with the letters all of them having a few tied on their legs and he headed for his next task making sure his study was warded properly so that he could host the tutors there, as he had directed all the portkeys to it. He also went through and checked all the wards and runes on the house, just to make sure it was set up properly. Severus also went around checking each of the rooms that he had the house elves set up as a schooling room, one for muggle education and one for magical, and another for elemental, since the warding would have to be significant. They also made it so any extra magical energies from the house was fed to the warding stone in the foundation, so that the extra magic and energy could be used to help protect the property and everyone in it. 

With that all done Severus let out a loud sigh, he knew he had a lot of work ahead of him with his son. Anyone with a child as powerful as Harry would have a significant amount of work, between protecting him and making sure he was able to control the magic. Severus was constantly surprised by just how much control Harry already had, it was rare that he couldn’t do something with his magic, and it had yet to cause any real damage other than rattling things around. Yes, it was time for a quiet night to get ready for a very busy tomorrow, but it was a very productive day thus far.


	13. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting all of Harry's tutors

Severus was up at 6am the next morning, so that he could eat and be prepared for the tutor finalizing. He was actually quite excited about this, since it is a next step to make sure to keep Harry safe. In the back of his mind he was still highly worried about Dumbledore not knowing when he would do something and why. It was for that very reason he made sure to have subscriptions to all of the papers, magazines, and news articles from all over Europe to make sure he stayed one step ahead of Dumbledore at all times. However, Severus had a busy day today and could not dwell on things other than what needed done at the moment. He had already spoken to Rosalie who would keep Harry and start working on his schooling, but would come in during the last 15 minutes of the hour to interact with the tutors. He wanted to make sure Harry and the tutors got along, especially with the elementals since their magic would need to interact harmoniously.

The first tutor he would be meeting is Ainakea (pronounced Eyn-a-kia) she is an Earth Elemental, she is 89 years old so really only about middle aged for an elemental, since they live around 200 years. She was very straight and to the point, so Severus was looking forward to this meeting that wouldn’t drag about or have mundane small talk. He glanced at his watch quickly and noticed it was 5 minutes until 8am, so he quickly stood behind his desk. Promptly at 8 a tall willowy looking woman with a deep tan and dark black hair arrived looking impeccable in a form fitting dress of green. Severus stood up and made his way toward her. She had very kind looking eyes, but gave off the air of a warrior. What an odd combination was the first thought Severus could come up with. “Hello, I am Severus Prince, you must be Ainakea, and it is a pleasure to meet you.”

“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Your letter stated a contract signing and non-disclosure, and that you had room to house if needed. I will be upfront with you and say that I will need that. I usually just reside at the house that I am tutoring a child at, as it is easier especially with the earth element. Sometimes with channeling it can cause side effects that it is prudent to be near a more experienced earth elemental. That is to help with making sure the limits are not reached, and that if there are side effects that we expand his connection to the earth to relieve them. I will in essence be teaching him everything I know, and then when I have accomplished that I will learn more with him. Every student of mine has taught me something just as I have taught them. I am okay with signing any documents needed, but would like to be able to break them if my magic and my student’s magic do not work well together. Are we at an agreement?” Asked Ainakea, she delivered this very matter-of-fact and business like, and Severus could understand why she was so good with students. It seemed like it would take little from her to keep them in line.

Severus cleared his throat to compose his thoughts. “I would agree with all of that yes, and I will bring my son in to meet you as well in about another 15 minutes. However, I will let you know that since you will be living with us, we also house an entire coven of animal drinking vampires. Will this be a problem for you?” Ainakea shook her head no, so Severus continued by pulling out the papers need to be signed before she saw his son. “Here is the contract if you can please sign here, and you will also notice the line specifically outlining what you mentioned about compatible magic.” Severus indicated pointing at the lines as he spoke. “This one is the non-disclosure agreement, there is no out to this one as I do not want any information shared or mentioned to those not present at any point in this home. Is this okay with you?” Ainakea nodded her head yes and signed on the line. “Finally since you will be living with us here is the paper that just says what can get you dismissed from duty, and to please keep any dalliances outside of the home.” Again Ainakea nodded and signed the paper.

Just a moment later, after the papers were all signed and discussed there was a knock on the door. “Enter” stated Severus and in walked Rosalie with Harry on her hip. She refused to put him down and instead passed him to Severus. “Good morning little one, have you started working with Rosalie yet for your schooling?” Harry nodded his head only, too shy to speak in front of this new person sitting across from his daddy. “Harry this is Ainakea, she is an Earth Elemental, and she will be teaching you about your power that connects you to the Earth. She will be able to teach you to move dirt, grow plants, and a lot of other things that involve the Earth around you. However, we need to check that your Earth power does well with hers, can you go hold her hand for a moment? I will stay right here and no harm will come to you okay?” Harry very slowly nodded his head and climbed down from his daddy’s lap, and walked carefully over to Ainakea.

Ainakea slowly extended her hand as to not startle the small child, and slowly Harry reached out his own. When their hands met, Ainakea stretched her elemental magic out and it gently soothed Harry’s own. He let out a startled gasp at how comforting it felt almost like when he got a hug from his Rosie, and he could see the green and brown swirling together reaching from her out to his hand and up his arm to his chest. Ainakea smiled and Harry couldn’t help, but return it. “It seems our elemental magic is very compatible, I would liken it to an aunt and her nephew, which will work well for teaching. Now as I have brought all my stuff with me, may I be shown to my room and get settled?”

Severus was thankful that went as smoothly as it did. He then thought about the elves they had and wanted to assign one along with the suite that she would have. Severus then called, “Sage” a moment later a small elf popped into the room.

“What can I help you with Master Severus?” Sage asked as he was taking in the room occupants.

“I need you to assign an elf to Ainakea please and then have that elf get her suite all set up how she would like.” Severus stated.

Sage nodded and then called “Coriander” when the elf popped in, “Please take Ainakea to a suite and make it suitable for her, and you are now her personal elf as well.” Coriander nodded and then nodded to Ainakea and they left the room.

“Sage could you just plan on bringing an elf with you each time I call you so that we can get assignments and such done as quickly as possible. That is all I need for now. Thank you” Severus nodded to the elf.

“Yes Sir,” replied Sage and left the room.

Severus did a quick time check and saw that he had ten minutes until the next tutor arrived. So he beckoned Harry over to him. “So tell me what you were learning little one,” queried Severus.

Harry’s brow scrunched up in thought and then he got a big smile on his face. “Rosie was teaching me how to write my name, I had to follow the dots to make the letters of it, she said after this we were going to work on the letter A.” Severus smiled at his son, so happy to just enjoy these quiet moments, however when he looked at his watch again he saw he only had 5 minutes until the next arrival. So he passed Harry to Rosalie with a “See you in a little while.”

The next tutor that he would meet is a Shadow Elemental by the name of Itzal (pronounced It-z-all). He is 34 so relatively young. He has taught two children before, so he at least has some experience in the field. Promptly at 9am came a dark skinned male with startling violet eyes. He was definitely close to 7’, and significantly broader than himself, with a tunic style shirt and flowing tunic style pants. He had long dread that reached to mid back, but he had an easy smile that was ready to appear at a moment’s notice.

Severus extended his hand to the man, “Hello I am Severus Prince, and you must be Itzal. It is a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“I am, and this tutoring advertisement peaked my interest unlike any other, so I was hopeful that I would get the job. I look forward to meeting the child, and getting to know him better. I would love to get all the formalities done quickly. I will also need a residence here, as I come from a small island town, and it would just be easier to be here for the child. Especially because the easiest time to work with the shadows is at night, so until he gets used to it we will be doing night time courses, and then slowly move the time forward to earlier in the evening.” Itzal responded.

Severus agreed and proceeded to grab out the papers to do the same as he had just done. Again it was very shortly after the paperwork was done that Harry and Rosalie came in. Harry smiled at his dad when Rosalie put him down on the floor, and Severus inclined his head to Itzal. Harry slowly walked over to the huge man, and carefully extended his hand. Itzal extended his hand as well, which seemed to swallow Harry’s hand whole. Then Harry watched as a deep purple, violet, and black swirled out of the man’s hand and then reached out to Harry’s hand. It then went up his arm to his chest, when suddenly a white glow encompassed them. Harry smiled and instinctively climbed into the man’s lap who curled his arms protectively around the boy.

Severus just let out a loud groan while shaking his head. This is two mates already, what in the world is going on. Maybe his son was just so powerful that he needed his mates right away to balance his powers. At least he could keep an eye on all of them so far since they would be under the same roof. He would also have to enroll the house elves to help him make sure his son is not harmed or rushed into anything. “I will give you the same warning I gave his other mate. You will not touch him more than hugs, kisses on the cheek and forehead, and cuddles like now, until he is over the age of consent of 17 or at least until his creature inheritance comes in at 16. Otherwise you will answer to me. Am I understood or do I need to make it painfully clear?”

Itzal just chuckled, “I would expect nothing less from my mates father, however I should warn you along with being a shadow elemental, I am also a voodoo practitioner. Some people tend to be fussy about these things. I want you to know that it will always be used to help not hurt, and I have never done anything questionable moral wise with my voodoo. Those types of practitioners stain their soul, and so I could never be persuaded to mess with the forbidden arts.”

“That is good to hear, however I am sure you can guess there will most likely be a fair amount of creatures, elementals, practitioners, and magic users in this place. My son as you can tell is very powerful, and we need to train him thoroughly, so that he nor anyone else comes to harm from his powers.” Severus stated wanting this man to understand everything. After these meetings were all over today he would sit down with Harry’s mates and make sure they know each other and what he expects from him as well. With that Severus glanced at his watch to realize he only had 10 minutes until the next meeting with the two mermen. He quickly called for Sage to get an elf set up for Itzal along with a suite. Then Rosalie took Harry and they went to continue their lesson.

Luckily the office was clear by the time the two mermen were in the room. Kahdi (pronounced K-ah-dee) and Dalis (pronounced Da-lis) were both very attractive men that had beach blonde hair with teal eyes and a bronzed skin. They both had on khakis with button up shirts Kahdi with teal and Dalis with seafoam green. Severus quickly did his introduction while asking if they would be close enough to the water for them, since they wanted to reside here as well, and if they would be willing to share a room. They agreed to share the room and saw that they were close enough to the water to be very comfortable. They both signed the papers and this time it took a few moments before Rosalie came through with Harry.

Kahdi and Dalis immediately smiled brightly at the boy and then looked at each other. They knew they were meant to be together and with just the slight brush of magic swirling around Harry they knew they were meant to be with him also. So it was no surprise as Harry reached out for both of their hands while watching the colors of blue, teal, and sea green swirl up to his chest again and a white glow surrounded them..

Severus let out a sigh of exasperation. “Okay this is just getting crazy. I will give you the same warning I gave the others so far as well. I will give you the same warning I gave his other mates. You will not touch him more than hugs, kisses on the cheek and forehead, and cuddles like now, until he is over the age of consent of 17 or at least until his creature inheritance comes in at 16. I can assure you that I will find you and hunt you to the deepest depths of the oceans just to harm you if you hurt him in anyway. Am I understood or do I need to make it painfully clear?”

“We understand,” said Kahdi.

“Although we physically can’t hurt him in any way, without it harming ourselves as well, as mermen are very dependent on their mates. It is the reason why Kahdi and I always do things together.” Dalis said.

“I see,” said Severus, really it was little reassurance. At the rate this was going he was going to have met all of Harry’s pre-inheritance grounding mates. That just means he will still have more mates after the inheritance comes, since he needs so many grounding mates without the extra power boost that comes with the creature inheritance. Harry of course was up on the love seat, which was transfigured when the mermen took a seat, between them being cuddled. Severus had to concede though; Harry needed and deserved all the love he could get, and with these two men he would certainly get lots of cuddle time. Although really it wasn’t like Harry was lacking with cuddle partners in the home with just the Cullens and himself.

Severus called for Sage, who already knowing there was an extra person had brought two elves, and had them lead Kahdi and Dalis to their suite. Then Severus scooped up Harry. “You do realize you are making daddy have to order all these men to keep themselves in line and that may just be a job itself. You may just make my hair turn gray very soon.” Harry laughed at his daddy’s silly scowl, and gave him a big kiss on his cheek. “One more and then we will all gather for lunch and maybe see what will happen then. What do you think little prince?”

With a bright smile Harry responded, “Okay Daddy!” With that Rosalie came over, Severus passed over his son to her, and they left his office. He quickly checked the time and saw that it was 2 minutes until Sam was there about tutoring Harry on wandless magic.

Soon Sam was in his office with a bright smile on his face, “It is good to see you again Severus, how are the stones working for young Harry?”

“Very well thank you again Sam. Now I hear you would like to teach my son wandless magic, how do you think he will fair? Do you believe he will need a wand? I am desperately hoping not, and then that it is one less thing that can be used to trace my son.” Severus figured he might as well start with his questions, so that they could hopefully have it all figured out.

“Honestly with how powerful Harry is he should only need the stones and no wands. I myself have a wand for show but I honestly don’t channel my magic through it at all. I can teach that to Harry too, so that it looks less suspicious when you travel. I can make a fake one, it won’t have any core besides the mix of stones in the middle of the wood that way it looks real, but is only just a focus stone wrapped in wood.”

“That is some great thinking, I appreciate it. I know this whole thing has been a lot, since I have to hide him, but I can explain that in later detail. Here are the papers for you to sign, and I am assuming you are not residing here?”

“That is correct I am going to stay at my place above my shop, it is my own personal oasis. However, should any need arise I can be contacted via floo or cell phone, so that shouldn’t be an issue. Luckily since I own my shop I can close if need be, to come here. I would like to honestly just do a couple hours over my lunch break each day of the week, so that Harry can slowly get his magical core used to it and stabilized. I also need to let my magic approach his magic to make sure this will work, since all the work with the stones was his magic alone along with you channeling it as well.”

“Oh yes, I assumed so, he will be in here shortly about 10 minutes. That should give you enough time to read through the contract and the non-disclosure agreement.” Severus stated.

Shortly after the papers were signed, Harry and Rosalie walked in. “Hello Harry, do you remember me from when we made your stones? I need to let my magic touch your magic to make sure that I can teach you about how to use your magic the best way possible, is that okay?” Harry just nodded to both questions then reached out with this hands, and watched as gold and silver light came from Sam’s hands and traveled to his hand, up his arm, and to his chest. Again another white glow surrounded them, and Severus just buried his head in his hands.

Harry again instinctively crawled into Sam’s lap who wrapped his arms and his wings, that automatically came out to wrap around the child. Sam sighed, he hadn’t really expected that. He had been alone for so long that he thought he would always be. Now he supposed he better be honest with Severus to let him know what he was. “I am sorry; it does not seem like happy news for you Severus. I do believe you should know that I am Nephilim. However, this will not affect my teaching Harry in anyway. Maybe I should warn you that it seems that Harry will have a lot of mates.”

Severus nodded his head, “Yes I know, I just thought we would have more time before finding so many. We already now have five, and I’m honestly nervous about the rest. At least one is ruled out since she is female, because it seems to only be males that are his mates. However that still leaves the potential for two more. If he has seven when this is all done, then that means he will have seven or more after his inheritance. Anyway I do not wish to discuss this anymore now, would you like to come to lunch with us? Also do you want me to schedule you to teach Harry from 11am to 1pm each day, and you can just plan on eating lunch here each day?”

“Yes I believe that would be in the best interests of Harry, since he will need to have some physical contact with his mates each day. I certainly hope none of his mates plan on leaving for more than day trips, because until bonds are consummated there will have to be some physical touch with each mate. It is probably why he cuddled up to me, and I am assuming each of his mates. You must inform them of that as I do not want to see Harry suffer any unneeded stress.”

Severus just nodded his head and picked up Harry to take him to the dining hall for lunch since they would have so many. Edward came rushing by and asked to take Harry for a moment, which was granted for a quick cuddle, then he was passed back to Severus, since Edward could tell Severus needed extra contact with Harry. That struck him as odd; he would need to find out why. When everyone was seated, Severus keeping Harry on his lap, to eat the small talk began. Finally once Severus had calmed down a little bit further, he spoke to the group. “I want all of Harry’s mates to be here for dinner at 7pm and then for a meeting afterwards at 8:30pm please.” They all nodded and looked around at the others nodding and couldn’t help but chuckle, especially when they noticed how the elves had set them up. All the mates were on the opposite side of Severus and Harry, and the rest of the Cullens sat on either side of Severus and Harry, with Esme and Rosalie immediately next to Harry and Severus to their right and left.

Severus checked his watch and saw that it was almost 1pm. He stood slowly and passed Harry to Esme, then left for his study. Soon Lani (pronounce La-knee), a woman of medium height and blonde hair with silver eyes was in his study. She was wearing a nice light blue blouse with a gray pencil skirt. Severus went through the introductions and got the paperwork taken care of. She wouldn’t be staying with the,m since she had an apartment close to the law firm that she was working to get her solicitor’s license through. When Harry came in he watched the blue and gray magic go to his chest. Lani smiled and described it as being a sister/brother type magical relationship, which was great for teaching. Soon she left and he was then ready for the last two meetings that really were combined into one.

 

Severus glanced at his watch and noticed it was getting close to 2pm. He slowly stood up and passed Harry to Rosalie. He closed the door and waited for the first fire elemental. Aedus (pronounced A-dus) works at the Dragon reserve in America and is 27 and only taught one child before. At once a tall red headed man appeared in his study, he was sporting a nice tan and was about the same height as Severus himself. His eyes were an eerie orange-red and he was only slightly broader than Severus. He was wearing dragon hide from neck to toes, probably for protection from the dragons.

“Hello, I am Severus Prince, you must be Aedus. It is nice to meet you.” Severus greeted.

“Hello, I am Aedus, and I am excited to meet your son and teach him all I know about being a fire elemental. It tends to be a difficult element to control as fire seems to have a mind of its own.”

“I am glad to hear that, now I know you said you could only do one day, so I have also invited another tutor who could only do one day as well so that my son can get a wide range of teaching. I hope this is agreeable to you?” Aedus nodded. “Good are you ready to continue onto the paperwork? The other fire elemental should be here soon, then he will fill out his papers, and finally Harry will come in and meet you both.” Aedus smiled at him and held his hands out for the papers Severus grabbed. He quickly read through them and passed them back after signing them.

A moment later the next fire elemental arrived in the study as well. Zarin (pronounced Zar-in) is slightly shorter than Severus and has a very wiry build; he had very bright yellow eyes. Zarin was wearing tight black robes probably to protect him while doing alchemy. Severus went through introductions, and shortly after Zarin’s papers were filled out and returned. Not even a minute later Rosalie and Harry came in, Harry again slowly walked over to the men seated there and extended his hands. Then he watched as orange, red, and yellow swirled around him until it went to his chest when a white glow enveloped the three of them. Harry crawled up and by the time he got there the chairs were made into a loveseat, where he was cuddled by both men.

Again Severus gave his warning along with making sure they knew the time for dinner that night and the meeting time. It was again lucky that they weren’t going to be living here until Harry was ready for that, it just meant that was two less mates he had to keep his eyes on, but they would be coming for dinner each night. There was one small comfort in all of this; it would make his tutoring so much more effective now. However, this ease was soon cast aside when he realized he still had a major meeting with Harry’s mates to deal with tonight


	14. Chapter 13: Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see some years pass.

Dinner that night was an awkward affair, because the majority of Harry’s mates were meeting for the first time. Edward, Itzal, Kahdi, Dalis, Sam, Aedus and Zarin were all seated on one side of the table while Severus kept Harry on his lap on the opposite side along with the other Cullen’s flanking his sides. Finally Ainakea and Lani were seated on the side opposite of Harry’s mates with bemused expressions on their faces. It was introductions all around along with mentioning who would be living here at the manor. Ainakea was first.

“Hello, I am Ainakea and I will be living here while teaching young Harry to control his Earth Elemental magic. I am excited to see this little boy reach his full potential, and I have no doubt he will need quite a few years to get all of it under control. Luckily for him the Earth is a very steady presence, never demanding and always supporting.” A chorus of hellos all followed and then Severus nodded to Itzal.

“Hello, I am Itzal, and I will be living here, while teaching Harry to control his Shadow Elemental magic. I am also a voodoo practitioner, but do not practice the forbidden arts of voodoo. I am excited to be one of Harry’s mates and cannot wait to know him fully and help him gain control of his shadow element. The shadow element is a mysterious one and very much a constant presence, it will always come when called.” Another chorus of hellos followed, while Severus nodded to Kahdi and Dalis.

“Hello, I am Kahdi and this is Dalis, we are also going to be living here while teaching Harry about his Water Elemental magic. We are mermen that are glad to have found the final missing part in our mateship. We, of course, recognize Harry’s other mates as needed for Harry; we however only need the three of us. We are very excited to get to know Harry better while teaching him about his water element. Luckily, water is a very free flowing magic that is quite refreshing.” Dalis just nodded along, content to let Kahdi be their voice for now. The chorus of hellos repeated itself and Severus nodded to Sam.

“Hello, I am Sam. I first helped Harry make is Focus and Channeling stones along with his jasper Pendant at my shop. Now, I will be his tutor in wandless magic, as I have a lot of control in that department, since I am Nephilim. I am also a mate of Harry as well. I am excited to teach Harry control and focus as a part of every magic he uses, as he will slowly gain even more power as he works with each of you. I am thankful for this opportunity.” Hellos were chorused back as Severus nodded to Lani.

“Hello, I am Lani and I am here to teach Harry about his Air Elemental magic. I am currently working to become a solicitor, but I adore my part time work of tutoring children. Air magic is one of the most delicate and yet torrential and hard to control magics. I am looking forward to helping Harry harness everything that Air has to offer him.” Hellos were exchanged back and Severus nodded to Aedus.

“Hello, I am Aedus and I will be one of the people working with Harry on his Fire Elemental magic. I am also a mate of Harry’s, but I will not be staying here as I work at a Dragon reserve not far from here. Fire is a destructive and opportunistic magic that has a mind of its own. I am excited to see Harry wielding it.” A chorus of hellos was again exchanged while Severus nodded to Zarin.

“Hello, I am Zarin an Alchemist, and I will also be teaching Harry about his Fire Elemental magic. I cannot wait to see his full potential. I am a mate as well and won’t be staying here either, but will be eating meals here with you all.” Hellos were given and Severus nodded to Carlisle to have him introduce his family.

Carlisle introduced all but Edward, so when he was done and hellos were exchanged he nodded to Edward to begin. “Hello, I am Edward and I am Harry’s mate along with being a vegetarian vampire. I am just honored to have time to give Harry as much love as he could possibly want.”

After dinner was all said and done Severus had a meeting with all of Harry’s mates, to warn them about what contact was allowed with Harry and what wasn’t. He also told them in no uncertain terms that his son was not to have any type of romantic or sexual contact with any of them until he is of age or he gets his creature inheritance, whichever comes first. He threatened with physical, mental, and emotional pain, and even went as far as death, because he would do anything for his son. He loved his son fiercely and no one would stop him from protecting him. Severus then went on to discuss that they were hiding from Dumbledore and why and what he was trying to accomplish with Harry. Then he discussed how each of them would need to have some physical contact with Harry every day, and so would require them all here for dinner each night. From there everyone dispersed to their own respective places. 

It was about 8 years later when Harry was out for a jog by himself, which was unusual since usually one of the male vampires would come with him, but they were working on some surprise back at the house for his birthday which was only one day away now. He didn’t mind after all he’s currently 13 about to be 14 and he can go jogging around in the forest by himself. He was lost in thought about finally being able to go to school outside of the house at the local high school in Forks. Everyone wanted him to have a well-rounded education, and everything was and could continue but Harry had fought to have interactions with kids his own age instead of all the adults he was around constantly. It was starting to frustrate him.

So finally after months of arguing and debating he was going to be allowed to go this year as a Freshman, even though Rosalie and all the others who helped him with his schooling for the muggle world said that he was far past them in education. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet would all be going with him since they had made sure to look like little kids out in public of Forks and they were glad that this was the last time they would ever attend High School. 

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts that when he noticed a change in the ground under his foot, he was confused, how did he end up on a beach when he was running in the forest. He looked around; he had never been to this beach and definitely didn’t know where he was. Harry grabbed his phone out of his back pocket and called Emmet, who didn’t answer. He was just getting ready to call Edward when he heard some noises; he quickly gathered his magic to his hands so he was ready if he needed to be. Soon three large males came out of the tree line bumping shoulders with each other. They were only wearing denim shorts which was odd since it was still chilly in the summer, Harry thought. He closed his phone and walked up to them. 

“Hello my name is Hadrian Prince, I was wondering if you could tell me where I am at, I was running in the forest and seem to have lost my way.”

“Sure,” the tallest one said, “You are on LaPush Beach, I am Sam Uley by the way and this is Paul and Jared.” 

“Oh hi, you said LaPush Beach?” The three men nodded. That took Harry by surprise he knew he shouldn’t be on this beach, because apparently these shape-shifters were dangerous. Harry just knew he would need to get home and that was the opposite way of these men. “Well it was nice to meet you, however if I am late getting home everyone will worry, so I best be going. Thank you for your help.” He then turn and ran towards his home. Slowly the forest started looking more and more familiar, and Harry knew he was close to home. When he caught sight of his home he quickly cast a freshening charm on himself, so he wouldn’t stink of sweat, just like every time he went jogging.

Next he headed over to the stables, he was glad he was such an early riser always waking at 5:30am, it gave him time for an hour jog and then he spent another hour down at the stables with all of his magical creatures. He loved them dearly and tended to ignore the rule of needing an adult with him, because the animals didn’t respond to him as much when there was an adult with him. If he was by himself every animal came to him and he spent time with them all. Today however he needed to speak to his favorite, Adalinda. When he got to her he saw Irisa there as well, perfect he thought.

_Hello my ladiessss, how are you both fairing today? I need your help and advisssse._ Harry spoke out to them; they quickly came over to him Irisa wrapping around his shoulders and Adalinda around his entire body but on the ground so that she could look at him. _They still are not feeding you enough, maybe I can share my portionssss with you, you need weight added._ Adalinda spoke quickly. _Oh my Harry, how I have misssssed you sssso this week. I feel like your sssstupid incompetent teacherssss should just rot! I can teach you more, why musssst they limit your time with me?!_ Irisa stated with the closest thing snakes could do such as a pout. Harry couldn’t help but chuckle at them, how he loved his snakes, they were always what he needed when he was feeling out of sorts. _I need your help; I was running and happened to run to a beach that the otherssss have forbidden. They ssssay the people down there are dangeroussss, but I think they are just misssunderssstood. I want to meet them again, but should I?_ Harry was quick and to the point, he wanted to make sure they had time to talk to him before everyone woke up. 

_Hhhmmm, I think you should follow your heart, you know sssso much and you should trust yourssself._ Irisa responded. _I think you should ussse your magic to check them out. For example you can ussse your Earth Elemental magic to stretch through the Earth, onccce you have found them then push your wizard magic to figure out their intentionsss. If you have to, use a little of the mind magic ssstuff._ Adalinda replied to Harry. 

_You’re brilliant, why didn’t I think of that. Although it may take a little while, will you ssstay with me while I try now?_ Harry asked, and Adalinda nodded. So Harry relaxed his tense muscles like he was taught and stretched his earth elemental magic out, he found them rather quickly since they were still on the beach where he met them. Then he let his wizarding magic wrap around them for just a second along with his legilimency to see if they were malicious at all. He was relieved to see that they weren’t. Although the one he remembered as Sam was feeling guilty about some girl he scratched up when he got mad, but it was an accident.

At this point he was really glad that he had tutors for the past 8 years to teach him, and they would continue until his magical majority, apparently they usually only tutor for about 5 or 6 years, but since Harry wasn’t going to any traditional magical school they agreed to teach him longer. He had also heard many times from each of them that he was the most powerful person they knew. He really hadn’t appreciated that until this moment, because while it took a lot out of him he still had plenty to do his schooling today, he just might be a little more tired. 

He spoke to the snakes for a little longer discussing what he found and then realized that it was almost 7:30am and that was when breakfast was served. He quickly said his goodbyes and raced to the house using his air element to speed him up by manipulating the air currents. Harry also quickly realized he hadn’t showered and was very messy from sitting on the ground and running so he quickly pulled on his water element and dunked himself, following it up with his fire element to quickly heat his skin and clothes to dry off. Then he transfigured his jogging clothes into his school outfit, and cast a breath freshener charm on himself. Finally pulling on his shadow element to sneak into the dining room and at the table where everyone was just starting to file in. He didn’t realize that today was the first day he used all of his elemental magics in the same day, usually he worked on one or two and didn’t really use the others.

Once everyone was sat around the table breakfast was served, however everyone got a huge surprise when five very unique and distinctive songs reached their ears. First there was a crack and a green and brown phoenix appeared in front of Harry. Second there was a fierce wind and a light blue, silver, and white phoenix appeared in front of Harry. Third the was suddenly a bubble of water in front of Harry which then formed into a blue, teal, and sea green phoenix. Fourth there was a flash and a red, orange, yellow, and gold phoenix appeared in front of Harry. Finally there was a dark shadow that passed and a black and violet phoenix appeared in front of Harry. Five very gorgeous phoenixes sat in front of Harry just waiting for him to speak to them. They were his now, his elemental magics called to each of them, and no one would be able to sever that bond now. 

Severus had felt the pull earlier that let him know Harry was doing magic, as his highest grounder until after he reached his majority or creature inheritance, he felt every time Harry did magic. All the rest of his current grounding mates just stabilize his magic and take the backlash when he has too much. It really was more of a power boost for each of them. Severus knew though that to have his magic pull each of the elemental phoenixes would mean he would have had to use each of them today, and it was barely 7:30am. He would need to check his son out to make sure there was no magical exhaustion. 

Harry just stared at the birds while everyone else had gaping mouths. He reached out a hand to each of the birds, he wanted to name them, and it seems that they were all male. Slowly he stroked the earth phoenix and named him Chava, next he stroked the water phoenix and named him Ezume, next the fire phoenix was pet and named Mandeep, then he pet the shadow phoenix and named him Handowen, and finally the air phoenix which he stroked and named Speire. He could feel the bond and see the magic linking him to each of these stunning phoenix, he didn’t even speak but they knew what he wanted or needed from them. In his mind he thought that maybe they should go to his room where he would be this evening, since he needed to eat and then get on with his lessons for the day. They quickly flew from the room to where he had thought. 

Slowly everyone regained themselves after the phoenixes disappeared. The table then started talking all at once trying to figure out what happened, so Severus finally quieted them down and explained. “This happened because apparently Harry used every element he has access to which if the elemental magic is strong enough it calls to its respective phoenix.” Then he turned to Harry. “Will you please explain to me how and why you were using all your elements? We try to only have them on alternating days for a reason, magical exhaustion is a very real thing.” Harry just fidgeted and shook his head no. Severus let out an exasperated sigh and ran a quick diagnostic scan to check his magical levels before he left for his classes, which showed he was fine and still at about 60% of his core left to use. “Finish eating and get to your classes, it seems you are just fine to resume your classes.” Harry just nodded his head, still looking at his plate and eating quickly, and then ran off to his classes. He would later tell everyone the names of each of his phoenixes.

His birthday came and went it was a splendid affair, with each of his mates doing something specific with him for an hour and then the party was at dinner time. There was dancing, cake, presents, swimming, flying, laser tag, movies, volleyball, glow in the dark paint ball, and movies. It truly was a fun time for all, even if most of the “guests” were all adults. 

Finally the time came for Harry to go off to school with the Cullens at the local high school. He couldn’t wait, since he had a Cullen in every class he really wasn’t worried at all about the classes, he was worried about fitting in. Unfortunately, most of his mates would be staying home while he went to school. After school he would be working on his homework until dinner, then after dinner he would have one tutoring session each night, and on the weekends he would make up what lessons he would miss throughout the week. Harry knew it was a lot to take on, but he would do anything just to go to a real school and hang out with kids his age for a little while. This just happened to be the compromise agreed upon. 

So Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper and Harry piled into a brand new 1994 ford explorer limited leather lined, four door model. This greatly frustrated Edward since he wanted to be the one driving, however since he looked only 14 Esme had to drive them all. Esme took great pleasure in this ultimate mom experience of taking the kids to school, since this was the first time they could look the part. 

They all got out at the high school drop off point and headed to their homerooms, as they had received their schedules and other papers a week ago. The day passed as any high school day would and soon they were home again. Then Harry was falling fast asleep after his tutor session, which was more earth elemental magic that evening. 

Every morning, however when he could sneak away from his mates during his run, he would go to La Push Beach and meet up with the shape shifters, to get to know them better. He was so ready for this year to be one of the best years ever!


	15. Chapter 14: Rested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's inheritance hits

Harry had never been happier; he was going to high school and also still getting his magical education as well. Yes these past two years have been hard balancing everything, but he wouldn’t change it. It was now during summer vacation that Harry had been struggling with his hormones and illnesses, he thought it would pass, but as his birthday approached it seemed to be getting worse. Tension in the house was at an all-time high, due to the pheromones that Harry was unconsciously putting out. It left all the mates already around him frequently wanting him on a completely different level. Harry also tended to have random break downs either yelling and screaming or crying and apologizing. It was starting to drive everyone, including Severus, crazy. 

On the eve of Harry’s birthday all of the grounding mates he had along with Severus gathered in the dueling room. The room currently had a lot of different beds set up in it, so that they could ground Harry’s magic while relaxing. Everyone had already been informed that this would hurt them all, if the amount of current magic was anything to go by on Harry. Morglum was also in the manor as well and took one of the guest rooms, in case of any problems with the creature inheritance; she had already set up monitoring charms on everyone in the dueling room. All this served to do was stress Harry out to the extreme. Everyone else came by and gave him hugs and told him all would be okay, then went to their rooms to wait for word from the others. 

Harry being unable to sleep paced, until finally his mates had had enough of that. They set up a fire in the fire place and laid a large thick blanket in front of it, then pulled him down in the middle of the circle they set up. Severus however didn’t want his son alone in that circle and got in the center as well, while glaring at each mate to remind them of the agreement. Although he knew as soon as this was over he would be leaving this room quickly, he didn’t need to see any more about what his son’s creature would demand from his mates. 

Harry was born in the evening of July 31st, however they were unsure if it would just start and last all day of the 31st or if it would hit during the time that he was born. That was why they hid away in the dueling room on the evening of July 30th and planned to stay until Harry didn’t need grounding anymore. This was the only room that could handle the magical output of a creature inheritance. 

At midnight Harry whimpered and curled into the fetal position. Each of his mates were hit with the overwhelming pain Harry was going through as well. However, Severus was the only one who could siphon off some of the magic, until after his inheritance, to slightly relive some of Harry’s pain so he did. It was extremely painful, but Severus felt that anything he could do, he would. Slowly Harry was lifted off the ground and was wrapped in swirling colors of magic, which also seemed to flow through him. Harry was thrashing in the air, screaming and crying at the intense pain wracking his body. His mates weren’t doing much better each one of them had a tether attached to them from the colors of Harry’s magics, which was currently so strong that they could actually see it all right now. Most of them were curled on the floor, trying to fight through the pain as well. This was excruciating pain that unfortunately no one could seem to pass out from. If anyone could actually hear through the silencing spells on the room they would think everyone was under the Cruciatus curse, but Morglum was monitoring them all and except for the pain they were all fine. After six hours of this Harry was slowly lowered to the floor by his magic, however he was looking quite different as a black fox with emerald eyes and nine tails. Each tipped with a different color they were brown, white, teal, violet, red, silver, gold, seafoam green, and blue. There were also a multitude of colors and markings along each tail, and he was slightly bigger than the average fox and slightly smaller than coyote size. 

Everyone around the room was left panting after that ordeal, Severus being the first to regain himself, due to hiding his pain behind his occlumency shields, quickly left the room before the others recovered. Slowly Harry’s mates came out of the daze of pain, with the urge to claim the beautiful kitsune in front of them. Harry tried to just get his body to move and ended up whimpering in pain, which caused every one of his mates to reach out to help him. Finally it was Sam that realized someone would need to take charge and stepped forward to slowly pick up and cradle Harry to himself, which seem to sooth some of the tension in Harry’s body away. That was when the pieces clicked for Sam that everyone would need to have physical contact with Harry to allow his muscles to relax, however he couldn’t quite bring himself to put Harry down yet. He needed to mark him in his own way. He slowly took a feather from his wings and attached it to his necklace which held the jasper pendant on it. Harry reciprocated with a bite to his neck which turned into a beautiful symbol of a black fox with gold and silver feathered wings making a heart around it. Harry licked it slowly, and then tucked his head in his mate’s neck to scent him.

Itzal was the next person who stepped up to take Harry from Sam. He also needed to mark Harry as well. He sliced a dread from his head and wound it around Harry’s left front paw to make a bracelet. He imbued it with his magic, so that it would change with Harry when he switched forms. Once that was done Harry bit into his neck, this bite mark turned into Veve symbol with a fox laying in the middle of it. Harry again licked it, and then tucked his head into his neck to scent Itzal. 

Edward stepped up next and took Harry. He also needed to mark him, and so just followed his instinct and bit Harry on the back of his neck, which caused a beautiful heart to appear dripping in blood. Luckily because of Harry’s creature, he was immune to vampire venom. Harry returned the bite with one of his own, easily cutting through the marble skin, the mark turned into a heart dripping in blood with a fox in the middle of it. Again Harry licked it and then tucked his head into his neck to scent Edward.

Zarin was the next to stand up and he took Harry into his arms and grabbed a stone from his pocket that he had brought with him, just in case of this very thing happening. He attached the stone to the dread bracelet on Harry’s left leg. The stone was an elegant A frame with lines through it meaning essence, and imbued it with his magic so that Harry would always have some of his essence. Then Harry bit his neck and the essence symbol appeared again this time over a fox with a fiery triangle encasing the image. He licked it thoroughly, and tucked his head in Zarin’s neck to scent him. 

Aedus took Harry next and removed a dragon tooth from his ear and slowly pierced it through Harry’s ear after numbing it thoroughly. They now had identical fangs in their right ears from the same dragon. Harry slowly bit his neck, and the mark transformed to look like a fox surrounded in fire coming from a dragon’s mouth that was curled protectively around the fox and fire, which he licked. Then he tucked his head in his neck and scented Aedus. 

Finally Dalis and Kahdi came up with Dalis taking Harry first he slowly allowed his fangs to drop out, and bit the right shoulder on Harry. While Kahdi came up and wrapped his arms around them both and allowed his fangs to drop. He bit Harry’s left shoulder. On each side was a wave coming to the neck. Harry then returned it by biting Dalis’s neck then Kahdi also bit in the same spot on Dalis, when they were done it was a heart made of two waves with a fox in the middle laying on a shell. Dalis and Harry then bit Kahdi’s neck where the same symbol appeared on him. Harry followed each bite up with licking and scenting his mates. 

When this was all done the tension in Harry had completely drained out. Sam walked up to take Harry, it seemed he was now the most dominate mate of this mateship. He took Harry and began speaking to him. “Harry can you try to change back into your human form now? You can try by envisioning yourself as you were. It seems you are letting your instincts in without fight, so the transition should be very smooth.” Harry listened to Sam’s soothing words, he definitely wanted to listen. Slowly he changed to his human self, with the exception of the tails still being visible, which was expected. Harry had not grown much but his skin was white and smooth with all blemishes removed. His hair had grown to the point that it was just above the ground, right around his ankles. Harry’s features definitely had a more feminine quality to them. His eyes were very luminescent, and he had beautiful pink cupid bow lips. 

Harry whimpered sadly when he was on the ground as his human self, he wanted to be held and cuddled. His body was still extremely sore, and he didn’t know how to make it better. Sam immediately picked him back up, he knew Harry was hurting. “Come on everyone let’s go to Harry’s suite, so we can fix it up. While we are doing that we can get him soaking in a nice warm bath with some relaxing herbs and salts. Then maybe we can get his muscles to relax and release any tension or pain in them. Everyone call your elves and let’s get them working on the room. I want Harry to still have his own sleeping area, where he can go to be alone, but we need an area in his suite for us all to sleep. This will be beneficial to get all of our bonds with Harry strengthened and settled.” 

They all headed to Harry’s suite of rooms, which now had another room attached as well which seemed to be Harry’s private sleeping area. The middle of the room that was once his bedroom and sitting room now had a large area where the bed used to be that was hollowed out with a large mattress and pillows that could fit about 30 people comfortably to sleep. It had sheer curtains surrounding it to give some subtle privacy. This would be perfect for them to have the contact needed, while still being comfortable. It also seemed the connecting door to Severus’s room was now gone, but there were offices attached along a hall off of the main living area of the room. On the opposite side of that hall was another one that had doors to each of the other's bedrooms from their suite. Magic was definitely a wondrous thing to be able to connect all the rooms to Harry's when originally they weren't and yet it accommodates them all. Even those who didn't usually stay now had bedrooms and offices in the appropriate halls. The sitting area was also expanded and could also comfortable hold 30 people seated for conversing. The bathroom, however was the biggest change, it was massive. The tub that used to be there now was a pool with seating built into the walls of it. The shower was a large glass room with shower heads all over it, there were multiple toilets with privacy stalls in a room off of the main bathing area, and there about 10 sinks along the wall opposite of the pool. 

Sam called for his elf and got the bath set up for all of them, so that Harry could relax and have contact with anyone he so chooses. It would be skin to skin which was what the bond needed, without going farther than Harry was ready. However, Harry was currently giving off a lot of pheromones enticing them in, so they would see what would happen when Harry was skin to skin with them all. Everyone chose to transfigure their undergarments into small swimming trunks that really just covered the intimate parts of their bodies; Sam took care of Harry’s undergarments as well. 

Soon after everyone was in the bath relaxing and letting their muscles be soothed after the backlash of the inheritance. Harry was playing in the water with all of them, swimming from one mate to the next, and everyone was enjoying the little pecks of kisses he was giving them all. Dalis and Kahdi were the first to give into the pheromones and started making out with each other, which Harry watched intrigued. He had never done anything except hug, until now with the pecks on the lips to each of his mates. So he studied the mermen from where he was on Itzal’s lap, until he felt an uncomfortable urge to do the same. So he turned around and smiled shyly at Itzal, who chuckled lowly. He slowly bent close to Harry’s ear and softly stated, “lanmou mwen” and gently kissed him. When Harry didn’t pull away Itzal slowly stroked his tongue across his lips and explored Harry’s mouth which tasted like the sweetest nectar. They slowly ended their passionate kiss and Harry’s face flamed a deep red, so he buried it in Itzal’s neck. 

Edward chuckled and pulled Harry to him who repeated the same method with Harry. He was slowly passed around to each mate, when he came up to Dalis and Kahdi who were still locked in their passionate groping and kissing session. This made Harry very sad, he wanted that, which caused a small whine in the back of his throat. Dalis and Kahdi immediately tore away from each other. They each grabbed him by his wrists, and sat him between them, where they kissed him senseless. After about ten minutes of that Sam slowly pulled Harry to him. He had waited to be last so that the others could have their turn, but he could resist no longer. 

Sam slowly began kissing Harry and plunged in with his tongue, when Harry gasped, due to the magic generating from their kiss. Harry tangled his hands in Sam’s hair and locked him in place, to not allow him to move. When they both needed to breathe Sam started to kiss down Harry’s neck and suck a bruising mark on it. Harry let out a soft moan and shifted on Sam’s lap to gain some friction. Sam noticed immediately and was worried Harry would regret this. Sam then came up to his mouth and gave a gentle parting kiss. Harry whined when Sam pulled away, and Sam chuckled. “I do not want to take this too far, you just started kissing us. How about you get used to that first before anything else happens okay, amica mea?”

“Fine” Harry huffed out, but was content to stay cuddled with Sam. Soon they all washed up and got out of the bath and dried off. Finally they gathered together in the giant bed. All of the mates needed to sleep some to tackle the day ahead, but they all failed to realize it was now noon and they were just closing their eyes to sleep. Sam realized he would need to get some books on Kitsunes to be able to know everything they could about Harry’s new inheritance. He could tell he was a submissive, due to the marks on everyone, the symbol for themselves where encompassing or protecting Harry’s fox. They all slept until 6am the next morning feeling completely rested, and ready to take on this new stage in their lives and mateship.


	16. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out a little of what is happening back with Albus, Sirius, and Remus.

Albus Dumbledore was pacing his office agitatedly. All he could think about was that muggles were the dumbest species that ever existed. All he asked of the bloody Dursleys was that they keep Harry, nothing more. They could do whatever they wanted to him as long as he stayed there. However Petunia, being the dumb muggle she was, just abandoned Harry at a park. So that left Albus to do all the searching, for the past eight years. Only getting the Order of Phoenix involved when Harry didn't show up for Hogwarts at eleven. Really though that was all his organizing to search for Harry through the Order, and he had kept Remus far away using other missions to keep him occupied. Unfortunately he had found nothing, and was at his wits end. He also managed to get the Minister on his side so that the Daily Prophet wasn't allowed to print anything about Harry being missing, which was good since that was the only way that Sirius and Remus have been kept unaware, unfortunately all the parents of students in Hogwarts knew since he didn't show up. 

He was now contemplating getting the nasty dark creature and the terrible god father involved. Albus knew he could get Sirius Black out of Azkaban prison, but he left him there to rot. He didn’t want anyone getting involved in raising Harry; the child had to be malleable to bend to Albus’s wishes. However, since the child was nowhere to be found, Albus could realize he needed help. He would get Sirius out of prison and bring his disgusting werewolf mate back from missions with the werewolf colonies and send them out to search. He couldn’t do this searching anymore, Hogwarts was demanding too much of his time. Albus couldn’t get a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher to stay more than a year, Slughorn had a student die every year due to potions accidents, and now the board of governors was out for his job as headmaster. What was he to do about all this, it’s not like it is anything new for a child to die each year, but now parents were starting to get upset all because this year it was Graham Montague who died, and it was never a Slytherin that died, which is apparently a big deal to his father who is a governor. 

He slowly composed a letter asking for a review of the case for Sirius Black to Madam Bones, head of the department of magical law enforcement, that way he could basically indirectly state that he hasn’t had a trial. However if this does go through and he is released, then Albus will have the problem of getting Sirius to give up custody of Harry. Oh well, that was a problem for after they found Harry. He sent his letter off with his trusty phoenix Fawkes, who has been acting quite strange lately; he unfortunately can’t communicate with him due to Albus forcing a bond with the phoenix. Of course he had an image to uphold and Fawkes was a part of that, so he would forever be bound to Albus until the wizard died. It seemed no one realized that phoenixes only bond with elementals of their element; they all just assumed it was proof of Albus’s greatness and pure intentions for the greater good.

Amelia Bones received the following letter a few minutes after it being sent with Albus’s phoenix of all things. It read as follows.

_Madam Amelia Bones  
Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

_It has come to my attention that it seems there are quite a few cases with prisoners that went to Azkaban after the war were not given a trial. If we could please get those reviewed and get a trial with veritaserum to make sure they are telling the truth I think the public would look kindly on that. Is there any way to see about getting this done immediately, that way we can get the incorrectly imprisoned wizards and witches the medical attention they will need? Please let me know as soon as possible, Fawkes will wait for your reply._

_Thank you kindly,_  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Order of Merlin First Class 

To say the least Amelia was surprised, but this was extremely disappointing that Bartemius Crouch Senior could have done potentially done this to wizards and witches alike. She would look into it immediately. She then went to grab the records to see who didn’t receive a trial, and slowly work through the trials one by one. 

After two days of searching the files it seems the only person who didn’t have a trial was Sirius Black, but a lot of the trials would need to be redone with veritaserum especially all of the trials where the person claimed imperious. The oddest thing about this is that Crouch would have to have at least 15 members of the Wizengamot sign off on a prisoner going without a trial and then the Head Warlock. Interesting turn since Dumbledore was one of those signatures, so why was he asking about a trial now? This baffled Amelia, but she would not stand for this injustice, and would think on that later. She scheduled his trial for the Monday of the following week, then replied to Dumbledore, and sent out the missive about a full-court trial for Sirius Black. 

When Dumbledore received his response back after waiting an excruciatingly long time of two days, he read it quickly.

_Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_I see that only Sirius Black went without a trial, so I have set it up for Monday of next week. We will take care of all the rest. Thank you for bringing this to my attention, it is greatly appreciated._

_Amelia Bones  
Head of DMLE_

Albus just smiled after reading this, she obviously didn’t realize he was the one to put it in motion that he wouldn’t have trial. So his plan was going accordingly, now he needed to get Remus back so that he could join him at the trial after claiming he just found out. That would keep him on the right side. He quickly penned a letter and sent it to Remus with Fawkes. 

Remus was surprised when Fawkes flashed in front of him. He hadn’t heard from Albus since he went on his mission with the werewolf colonies. He was truly hoping this missive announced he could come back. He opened it quickly and was smiled at the friendly tone in the letter to him.

_Remus,_

_Please come back to us at Hogwarts. I have news and you no longer need to be recruiting werewolves on your mission. I will be happy to give you lodging in Hogwarts as well. We shall see you soon._

_Sincerely,_  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Order of Merlin First Class 

Remus would make his way to Hogwarts after notifying the werewolf pack he was with that he would be leaving. Fawkes stayed with him the entire time back to Hogwarts; he wanted to stay away from Albus as long as he could. Remus, however thought that Albus asked the phoenix to make sure he was safe, and thought that was very kind of him. 

Sirius was found innocent and then immediately taken for treatment in St. Mungo’s, as soon as Remus found out, he rushed from Hogwarts to his mate’s side. Overall it took a total of one full year of intensive therapy for Sirius to be able to function normally in society. The only reason it only took a year is because Sirius was thinking about as soon as he is done, Remus and himself can go get his pup who would be fourteen. 

Once out of St. Mungo’s Sirius and Remus went to Dumbledore to find out where Harry was. They were met with quite the unexpected news. He was missing according to Dumbledore, and there was no trace of where he was now. Dumbledore checked all over Great Britain, France, and Scotland. Sirius was at a loss, where could his pup be? They would search the world for him, and luckily with the Black fortune he could, although he should probably go to the bank and make sure it wasn’t in shambles. 

When Remus and Sirius went to Gringotts, they found the Black accounts had been stolen from by Dumbledore, but that was all returned via the goblins who stated that there was someone that fixed the accounts previously. So it was now all in order except that one property was listed as occupied. That was odd since only he and Harry would have access to it, since the other Black’s lost their claims when they married into another family. They would need to check that out when they start searching in America. Over the past year they had really lost faith in Dumbledore, but finding out about the theft was the last nail in the coffin of working for or with Dumbledore. They would search for Harry, but they would not be telling Dumbledore anything, until they figured out exactly what had happened and what was happening. Dumbledore for being a master manipulator was very easy to convince that they would be searching for Harry. Luckily Sirius grew up with pureblood teachings of mind magics and was great at occlumency, and Remus was a natural occlumens due to being a werewolf. 

They took off to hop through all the Potter properties they knew of and the Black properties, to search around the area of each to find their pup. They were done with the whole European continent in two years. It was now August 1st and Harry would be sixteen. They were finally heading to North America to check out the properties there. All the while they were sending letters to Dumbledore leading him on a completely different trail than what they were actually searching. So far everything was going smoothly, but they were starting to get depressed having not found Harry yet after all this time. They were hopeful with North America though to be able to find him. Really all they could hope for at this point was to at least find a trace of their cub. 

Before they made it to North America though an owl brought them a letter, this surprised them greatly as no one knew their location or what they were doing. One look at the owl though who had a very serious look on its face and they knew it was something urgent. Sirius took the letter from the owl who awaited a reply. 

_Dear Mr. Black,_

_My name is Luna Lovegood, and I need your assistance. My father was gravely injured recently by a crumpled-horned snorkack and unable to recover, he has passed away. I know you do not know much of me, but I assure you that I can help you. To help though I do request something in return, as you can see I have attached the papers signed by my father for you and Mr. Lupin to adopt me. We need to get this taken care of as soon as possible; otherwise Dumbledore is going to ship me off to the Department of Mysteries where I will stay until they kill me. You see I am a seer and very valuable, but I really just want to live my life and let my visions help where they can, instead of forcing them. That is what kills seers. My mother died trying to find a spell that would at least keep seers stable when the Ministry was forcing them to have visions when the spell backfired and killed her, I was 9. I am 14 and would very much like to go with you since you will be staying in America, and also because the Lovegood name is so shamed here. I would very much love to help you get to Harry, although he goes by Harrison now._

_Please help me,  
Luna Lovegood_

They immediately changed course, they quickly signed the needed paperwork and penned a short note stating they would be there within 24 hours, and so Luna Lovegood now became Luna Pandora Lupin Black. They went to the old run down Lovegood property where she had packed all she needed and wanted, then promptly took her shopping for all that she would need, and finally went to the goblins and got the needed paperwork for her to travel with them where ever they go. She was thrilled and although it would take a while for them to admit it, so were Remus and Sirius as it was slowly filling the void in their hearts from missing their pup and cub. Then they were off to find Harry and maybe mend their broken family, which now included a wise and beautiful young woman. She would be only a couple years younger than Harry, a perfect younger sister.

Dumbledore was getting even more frustrated at the situation, but at least he wasn’t the one looking anymore. He had already wasted 8 years; he didn’t want to continue wasting more trying to find where Harry Potter was. To be honest he was starting to dread that maybe he died on the streets, he would just never know. What could he do about it though, absolutely nothing. He would continue to read every report Sirius and Remus gave him, from the sounds of it they weren’t having any luck in Asia or Australia. He had all his other pawns in place, Ron to be his best friend, Ginny to be his wife, Hermione to be the one to help him figure anything out. He just needed Harry to be here at Hogwarts now. Then he would make sure to have control over all the seats and funds he had! It was only a matter of time before Sirius and Remus found him. He would then ship Harry to the Dursleys, as he had made sure to obliviate all the necessary people to keep them in their home and out of jail. Then he could get his plan back on track, and convince everyone Voldemort was coming back. He would then train Harry who would forever look up to his favored mentor. 

Soon this would all work out for him to continue being the most powerful and richest wizard to have ever existed.


	17. Chapter 15: Prayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wakes up and there is some *wink* fun times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone, I have never written any sexual encounters scenes so this is my first one, please let me know what you think and also if I can improve at all! Enjoy the chapter!

Everyone was waking up on August 1st and noticed immediately that the wards, protections, and overall magical properties to the property were significantly stronger. They realized that for that to happen it had to mean the magical backlash of Harry’s creature inheritance was stronger than any of them realized. It set everyone’s skin blazing with magic and Severus noticed that it was radiating from Harry’s room. He would need to check over everything and if Harry needed to he could use him as a conduit to help balance him, but then he realized Harry might not need him for that anymore. It hurt more than words could ever express. He loved his little boy, he may be sixteen now but he will always be his little one. Severus didn’t even realize he had a tear roll down his cheek until he felt the drop fall on his hand. He quickly deviated his course to the kitchen and stopped at an empty room to compose himself, before he ate.

 

Harry was just waking up, his body hurt, like an all encompassing pain. He whimpered and soon heard multiple soothing rumbles answer him back and shuffled closer to the warmth next to him. Sam chuckled when Harry cuddled into him, which made Harry look up. Harry made a gasp noticing he was in a very comfortable bed with people surrounding him, and yesterday evening came flashing back with all the memories of last night and the early morning. Sam noticed first that Harry’s eyes were glowing as if they had a light behind them and had beautiful black vertical pupils just like a fox. He looked around for a clock and saw that it was a little after one in the afternoon, so they were only slightly behind for lunch, as if hearing his thoughts he heard Harry’s stomach growl, and laughed.

 

“It’s time to feed you little fox, let’s get dressed. I’ll wake up the others as you start.” Sam couldn’t help but chuckle at the blush on Harry’s cheeks when he called him little fox, he would need to remember that nick name for him.

 

Sam slowly pulled Harry out of their bed and kissed him quickly and noticed the blush spread to his neck. Then let go so Harry could get dressed. He thought of how he wanted to wake everyone at once, without being mean and just softly, so he carefully let his magic surround the bed and encompass all of them at once. He was exhilarated to notice that his magic had almost doubled but it was a lot softer now, like Harry’s magic tempered his magic to make it even more gently than his magic used to be. Everyone blearily opened their eyes at the feel of the magic slowly helping them come to awareness. Sam pointed to the clock and called “Lunch time” and almost laughed as some of them started tripping over each other to get to their own individual rooms through the hall to get dressed. They each noticed that there was a massive closet right before the hall that they could all put a few outfits in to keep close when they woke up and promptly set their elves to taking care of that.

As Harry was getting dressed, he realized that his nine tails were not going to fit in his tight black jeans and was frustrated that he would have to alter all his clothes to adjust for them. However when he turned to look at them he thought they were beautiful and quickly forgot his frustration. He let his magic change the jeans as he was pulling them up to allow for his tails to just seamlessly flow through the fabric so that there was no actual holes just a charm on the fabric that made it so his tails could pass through. After that Harry put on a shirt and started brushing his long hair when he noticed that his ears were now fox ears that felt like they stuck up from his head.

 

Itzal walked up behind him and whispered in his ear, “Good morning beautiful little one.” Which made Harry blush a deep red, so Itzal picked Harry up causing him to giggle and grab onto Itzal’s neck. As they were walking to the dining room Harry nuzzled Itzal’s mating mark which caused a deep groan to come from Itzal. “You might want to stop that or we won’t make it to lunch little one.” Harry giggled again and then peppered kisses and little love bites to Itzal’s neck. Slowly they made their way into the dining room where it seemed everyone was eating later than usual. Itzal put Harry on his usual chair by Severus, where immediately Harry jumped off and ran to Severus and got into his lap.

 

Harry could see by Severus’s aura that he was struggling with something and the best way that he always found to fix it was to cuddle with his dad. Harry whispered into Severus’s ear “I love you dad, thank you for always loving me!” with that Severus buried his eyes and nose into his son’s hair so that no one would see him lose his composure and the few tears that leaked from his eyes. He was so blessed to have Harrison for a son, he made his life worth living every sense of it, and he gave him so many joys. In that moment he knew he would never lose his son to his mates, hell he honestly doubted that they would ever live apart even when Harry was an adult. He wrapped his arms around his son and hugged him tightly whispering, “I love you so much Harrison, don’t ever change who you are because you are amazing and beautiful in mind, body, and soul. You truly are the best thing that ever happened to me.” Harry was soon sniffling into his dad’s chest while everyone talked around them, but all had smiles on their face it was obvious that both Severus and Harry needed this.

 

Harry got out of his dad’s lap and went to his chair as his mates slowly trickled into the dining room each one stopped by Harry to give him a kiss on the cheek. Harry blushed each time, but returned the affection in kind. Talk around the table tended to be questions on how Harry was feeling and how his mates were doing. Finally as Harry noticed everyone was finishing lunch he spoke up, “I am going to go to the library to do some research about Kitsunes, if anyone wants to come with me all help would be greatly appreciated.” Everyone nodded their heads and so they all headed to the library. 

 

Once there they all headed in different directions of the three level library. There were spiral stair cases and balconies to walk on each of the upper floors, along with sliding ladders on every level to reach the floor to ceiling bookshelves. There was only one wall that didn’t have books on it since it was a wall of glass which you looked straight into the forest from. There were arm chairs and tables to read in front of the glass via natural light along with the sky lights. There was a fire place in the library which had a very low fire burning just to keep the temperature comfortable, since the fall was rainy and chilly there in Forks. The only other lighting was the enormous crystal chandelier hanging from a gold chain on the ceiling. It was a very cozy light blue and deep brown color scheme to it. The books were organized very well first by subject, then by author, followed by title. So among everyone they spread out into the legend section, creature section, genealogy section, journal section, dark and light magic section, and elemental magic section, however these sections were huge so even with all the people in the house currently looking among the same section it was still very spacious.

 

Harry didn’t want everyone to search every book in the sections, so he thought about how he wanted any book about Kitsune to be highlighted and then let his magic out to the full library and slowly books started glowing. Everyone quickly realized what he was doing when they felt the intent of the magic when Harry let it out and only looked in the books that were glowing. Harry then sent out paper to everyone to copy over anything from the books for him to make a book specifically with the information for him. Soon it was quiet and everyone was getting the information logged for Harry. Harry, Sam, Itzal, and Edward were all in the creature section. Harry was reading a book titled _Kitsune and You by Wilbert MacFarlan_ and was finding out a lot of information that had him excited about learning more, there were quite a few excerpts he was copying to paper, such as the following.

 

_The more tails, up to nine, that a kitsune has the more powerful it is. The kitsune closely relates to it fox ancestors and are seducers and enjoy close physical contact. They express themselves best with their body._

__

__

 

_Kitsune tend to be mischievous creatures and tricksters, always ready to play and have fun. Kitsune feed off of the energies of others, the most powerful of those energies are blood and sexual energies._

__

__

 

_Kitsune are a shape shifter that can change between forms of a fox and a human, along with metamorphmagus type of human shape shifting._

__

__

 

_Kitsune are also known to have powers of divination, possession, flight, invisibility, illusions, space and time manipulations, shape shifting into objects, and necromancy. However the individual may receive some of these powers or none at all._

__

__

 

_Kitsune have extremely long lives. If they are mated to an immortal being they will also become immortal along with their mates if they are the submissive as the submissive is the main reservoir of magic as they have the most capability to hold all the power. The only exception to this is if all of the kitsune’s tails are cut off which as this is the only known way to kill a kitsune._

__

__

 

_Kitsune have an annual heat in early to late winter with the kits born in four months, while this is longer than their fox anscestors of two months it is significantly shorter than the humans’ pregnancy of ten months. Kitsune have multiple mates to create a harem that only increases in number with the amount of power held inside of the being. Kitsune have litters of kits which can range from one to ten and the fathers of the kits can vary inside each litter, based on the carrier’s body and the heat experienced to induce the pregnancy. When pregnant a kitsune likes to have a den where they do not leave about a month before labor and two months after birth, to protect their kits. The carrier will only allow their mates in the den, and sometimes their skulk if they have a close relationship can come into the den after the birth of their kits. General the carrier will nurse the kits until the next heat cycle of the carrier, which is longer than the standard two months of their fox ancestors. Luckily the previous litters of kits are allowed in the den at all times, as kitsune are extremely protective and nurturing of their kits._

 

At this point Harry was so red he felt like he was on fire. He just learned so much and after all the hours that had past he was hungry and done with reading and researching for the day. He looked over to Edward and did a small whine, he just wanted to cuddle and then go eat. Edward looked up with a soft smile and was by his side in a second scooping Harry up and cuddling him close. “Are you hungry my tod?” Harry just cuddled in further and whispered a soft “yes” which sounded more like a breath of air. Harry was exhausted, but his body still felt like it was tightly wound. As if reading his mind Edward asked, “Do you want to soak in the hot spring after eating?” Harry slightly nodded his head and licked Edward’s mating mark along with lightly biting it and lapping at the blood. Edward gave a low growl which had the others looking up, Edward just stated, “Harry is ready to eat so we are going to head to the dining room.” Slowly everyone rubbed their eyes putting their books away and got up to head to the dining room. There they all discussed what they had learned.

 

Part way through dinner Harry decided he didn’t want to sit by himself and went to cuddle and eat on Aedus’s lap. Aedus chuckled when he felt Harry shiver, and used his fire element to warm his skin which Harry then snuggled even further into. When he got up he passed Harry to Zarin who also warmed his skin with his element. Harry heaved a contented sigh and snuggled in while eating desert. Finally Edward suggested they go to the hot spring in the basement to help Harry’s muscles relax, since he noticed how tense they were earlier. All his mates agreed and headed to the springs, while everyone else went to do their own thing.

 

When they got to the springs everyone stripped to nothing, no one wanted the chemicals of clothes in the natural hot springs, so it was an unwritten rule that you didn’t wear clothes in it. Sam used his magic to lock the door, so no one but Harry and his mates could come in. Dalis and Kahdi were the first ones in while Harry was passed to them. Everyone else lingered around enjoying some affection from the others. Harry however was craving what he could only describe as energy, and sunk his teeth into Dalis’s mating mark then lapped at the blood, while Kahdi was grinding against Dalis and kissing him sensually. Harry whined he wanted in on that, no he needed in on it. Dalis passed Harry to Kahdi who then started kissing Harry passionately, while Dalis moved behind Harry and was lightly biting his mating mark and grinding against him.

 

With the hormones being put out by Harry, everyone in the hot spring was now grouping off. Aedus and Zarin were now passionately locked together on the side of the spring, while Itzal and Sam were casually exchanging sensual touches and glances before finally succumbing to passionate kissing. Edward was hanging out awkwardly until Harry noticed when he took a breather from Dalis and Kahdi. He let go of the mermen and swam to Edward until he was sitting in his lap. Harry bit into Edward’s mating mark again and Edward growled and without thinking sunk his fangs into Harry’s mating mark. Edward didn’t really drink from him, just gave slow pulls from his blood and soon Harry and him were grinding on each other. Edward reached down and grabbed a hold of himself and Harry while slowly rubbing up and down. The sensation for Harry was amazing and Edward had never been as hard as he was. Harry was using his own fire element to heat himself and since Edward was in contact with him, he was heated as well.

 

Edward had never felt anything like this in all his years of living, and was soon close to losing himself, but didn’t want to hurt Harry so instead of letting himself indulge he stopped. Harry let out the most pitiful whine which had Itzal and Sam surrounding them in seconds. Sam immediately spotted the problem and took over for Edward while Itzal made sure Harry was an incoherent mess of whimpers, gasps, and groans. Before they knew it Edward was groaning out his orgasm. Itzal and Sam then took Harry and Sam positioned him on his lap facing Itzal who was happy to entertain Harry’s mouth with his.

 

Sam however thought since Harry was a carrier maybe he would need a little something more to make sure he reached his completion so he reached down to find Harry’s entrance and just started rubbing circles on it, to which Harry eagerly responded by smashing his body back into Sam to get more contact with his finger. Itzal had grabbed himself and Harry to stroke, while Sam focused on making sure Harry got what he needed. His finger slowly breached Harry who whimpered from the slight sting, but soon was enjoying the little bit of Sam’s finger that Sam would allow. Ever so slowly Sam worked his finger all the way in to Harry’s entrance. He would only use one finger for right now, because he wanted to get Harry used to all of this slowly. He started wiggling his finger around, searching for Harry’s prostate. Sam knew he finally found it when Harry let out a scream of pleasure while cumming with Itzal. Sam realized that was the most beautiful orgasm he had ever seen, and quickly stroked himself to completion with the image forever burned in his mind. Everyone laid in and around the hot spring bonelessly, until Harry turned around in Sam’s lap and passionately kissed him then moved on to Sam’s mating mark and nicked it with his teeth to lap at the blood. He followed it closely by him doing the same to each of his mates, until he was done and realized that he needed the powerful energies to help his creature relax.

 

Finally Harry felt all his muscles relax and laid his head down on Zarin sandwiched between him and Aedus. Sam let his magic flow through the hot spring and the surrounding room to banish all of the remains of the coupling sessions they all had. He finally had everyone get out of the spring and wrapped them all in robes to head to Harry’s den room.

 

A week passed by and it was now the next Saturday, everyone had settled and things had returned to as close to normal as possible. Harry had accomplished all his summer school work for high school, since he was going to be a junior this year. He continued with his magical and elemental classes as well, he was extremely proficient in dueling, mind magics, and wandless magic as he never actually got a wand as he didn’t need it. His elemental magic was well above where his peers would be, but he continued to want to keep studying it, so all of his elemental instructors had stayed on contract with them. He asked Severus if he could get his masters in Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Dark Arts, Dueling, Transfiguration, Charms, and Care of Magical Creatures. Severus agreed but advised him he could only do one at a time. Severus also brought up the fact of getting tutors for Harry in Necromancy and Divinations as the other powers he would just need to learn through the library books they had as there weren’t tutors for time bending and shape shifting. So Harry was currently working on his Care of Magical Creatures mastery, all the while maintaining getting a higher educational level even though he had far surpassed a standard magical education. The classes he was doing now just basically went through his mastery skills that were needed slowly. Specifically in transfiguration he was currently working on how to become an animagus, everyone was very curious as to what he would be. He currently was supposed to start the mandrake leaf on the fifteenth of that month so that it would coincide with the full moon next month that was needed for the potion to become an animagus for the first time.

School would be starting up for him on August twentieth, so they would need to go school shopping and were planning on going today. As they were all eating breakfast discussing shopping and what the others were all doing the wards were suddenly disturbed. Every mate Harry had suddenly rushed to him and surrounded him while Severus cast the strongest shield he could around the circle. Harry however was screaming and crying. “DAD, DAD, COME BACK HERE! I’LL SEND ADALINDA! SHE CAN KILL THEM! I CAN’T LOSE YOU, PLEASE DAD DON’T LEAVE ME!”

Severus turned to Harry, “Hush Harry, we don’t even know if whoever is here will hurt us. All we know is they are magical, they have to be to even come within 100 feet of the wards. They have yet to cross our manor wards because we would have to give them direct access due to your power level. We are safe; I am just going to see who it is.” With that said Severus went to the front door to open it and prayed to every deity there was that it wasn’t Dumbledore.


	18. Chapter 16: Just Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see who was at the door.

Severus opened the door to peer out towards the gates to see who was here. Luckily the wards were set up that if someone had bad intentions they couldn’t cross the wards, but there could always be a fault. He was nervous and gripping his wand in a white knuckled grip. He saw three people two adults and one child but that was all he could make out thus far. When the strangers reached the gates Severus was steadily walking closer, once they were at the gates he recognized the two adults immediately. He knew this day would come at some point, but he really didn’t want to deal with it. 

“Snivellus” Sirius burst out, “what are you doing on my property, better yet how do you even have access to this property?” 

Severus took a moment to take a breath to keep his anger in check over the old insult for him. “We are here legally I can assure you of that. However for me to accept you both into the wards I will require a vow of secrecy from each of you. It is for the safety of my child.”

“Ch…child” spluttered Sirius when he regained his mouth “who would ever reproduce with you?! If this is Voldy’s love child then hell no will I be keeping that secret.”

Severus snorted, while Remus elbowed Sirius hard in the ribs. “I can assure you that my child is not any love child of the Dark Lord. Although he is very sought after, again if you do not take the vow I will not allow you entrance and I know these wards will keep the likes of most of the magical population out.”

Sirius considered this and Remus nodded his head and pointed to Luna who was nodding her head as if to say “yes, do this” so both adults took the vow. 

“Now do not get mad, as this was the only way to keep him safe…” Severus trailed off as they reached the house where he could hear Harry crying and screaming to let him go to his dad. He had also noticed by the time he got to the gates earlier that Harry’s phoenixes were keeping an eye on him. When the door opened he could hear the grunts of Harry’s mates as they were probably being injured in Harry’s attempt to get to him so he called out, “It is safe you can let Harrison come to me.” Not a moment later he had his arms full of his beloved son.

He had never seen his son so hysterical, and it was all over him going out to see who disturbed the wards, but when he thought about it he realized no one had ever disturbed the wards before. His son was shaking like a leaf and sobbing hysterically along with trying to take deep heaving breaths. 

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m safe and I won’t ever leave you as long as I am able! I love you, take a deep breath. You’re okay and I’m okay and everyone else is, let’s calm down now. I love you.” Severus reassured his son continuing to soothe him until he calmed. Then all his mates came out and surrounded them for a few minutes and were finally able to relax their tense bodies from the distress of their submissive. Next the Cullens came out and slowly Remus started growling along with Emmett. That seemed to snap Severus out of his little bubble including only Harry. He stood up straight and pulled Harrison to his side. “This is my son Harrison Severus James Prince, also known as Harry.” 

Sirius just stared at Harry baffled that all this time Snape had his godson and according to what he said earlier to keep him safe. Remus and Sirius in a thoughtless moment rushed forward to hug him, which set off all of his mates who encircled the two and had their magic snapping around them. Remus and Sirius stopped immediately while Luna just giggled behind them. Severus, in an uncharacteristic display of emotions in front of people he didn’t care for, snorted, but covered it with a slight cough. He saw that he had a lot of explaining to do for everyone and so asked everyone to join him in the earth sitting room, which was his favorite. 

It was a beautiful sitting room, with its cream colored walls with one wall being glass with a perfect view of the forest while on the opposite side was an accent wall with forest green paint on it, which had a large ornate fireplace made of rounded stones with a mantel made out of a tree trunk taking up the center of the wall. The two sectional couches were a nice beige color with accent pillows of dark brown and forest green. There were also four accent chairs that are a rich chocolate brown, with small grass green accent pillows. The flooring was a nice cherry wood that brought out the browns in the room, but hinted at a slight red tone. The coffee table matched the mantel in the fact that it looked like the limbs of a tree holding an oval piece of glass. Overall the room was like bringing the outdoors inside and making them comfortable.

Severus called for a house elf to bring tea, lemonade, and coffee which were brought in very quickly along with some light snacks since he didn’t know how long it was going to take and their breakfast was interrupted. Harry sat on one couch while his mates surrounded him on and behind the couch along with some just sitting on the floor in front of the couch. Severus took a chair to the left of Harry, the Cullens came in and took the couch opposite Harry, while Remus sat beside Severus, and Sirius and Luna sat in the chairs on the right of Harry. 

“Harry these two men are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin your other godparents. They were unable to take you, which is why you came with me. Even though I adopted you, they are still your godparents, as I made sure of that. They mean you no harm, although why they are coming now and not eleven years ago I am unsure. I am sure they can explain what took them so long.” Stated Severus in a very matter of fact tone of voice, Harry just nodded at his father and looked to Sirius. 

“Wh...what, I came as soon as I knew where to look!” roared Sirius. “I just got out of Azkaban 3 years ago and went through my therapy as quickly as possible in a year and then we were first searching Europe for Harry, until we went to Gringotts and saw that one property was occupied here in North America. I couldn’t rest until I knew Harry was safe!” Sirius stated passionately while looking between Harry and Severus.

Severus couldn’t believe this; he sent the copy of the will when Harry was five, what happened that Sirius didn’t get out until eight years after he sent it to the DMLE. He would need to speak to Amelia about this, but that was a thought for later. Right now he needed to figure out what type of role he wanted Remus and Sirius to play in his son’s life. He knew he wanted them to be godparents to Harry, but wasn’t sure he could handle living with them. The whole time Severus was lost in thought both Remus and Sirius were fidgeting and casting side long glances at Harry, while Luna was humming softly to herself. Harry’s mates had encompassed him so much that Harry was starting to look like a spec in a sea of mates. 

Severus cleared his throat, “Well since it seems you have finally made it here, I would prefer to have you still as Harry’s godparents unless you cannot accept me as his father. However I would like to make the condition that you not live here, as I think we would fight too much, and I do not want Harry taking sides. Do you concur?”

Remus and Sirius thought about it and both nodded their agreement. Sirius then added that he knew of a small Black Cottage that was just down the way from the manor which had 4 bedrooms which would be plenty for them and they would have a room set up for Harry to come whenever he wanted and still have a guest room. Luna smiled brightly and spoke in her dreamy voice, “I am so excited to have a brother, and I can’t wait for us to have a sibling bond!” Harry smiled at her and responded, “I can’t wait either, I am going to love you and spoil you all the time, because you’re cute and I can already feel that you will be very important to me!” The two both let out a giggle at this, which had everyone smiling indulgently at the two. Harry then went on to tell Luna all about his magical creatures and mates.

After a few hours everyone was getting hungry since their breakfast was interrupted, and so they made their way to the dining room. There was a fabulous feast laid out with enough seating for everyone, however Harry was still quite shaken from that morning and chose to sit on Severus’s lap. Severus would never admit it but it made him feel very cherished even though Harry had many mates he could take comfort from he chose his father, for that he was grateful. There was light small talk that everyone was engaging even, Sirius and Remus mainly focusing on getting to know Harry, while Luna was enjoying talking to Alice as they found a kinship in each other as they were both seers. Finally as lunch was drawing to a close, Severus asked if they all felt up to going to Fine Alley to Gringotts to get the Lordship rings and such figured out, along with showing Sirius and Remus where it was so they knew as well. They all agreed and Severus had Harry make a portkey for everyone and with that they all grabbed ahold of the table cloth he used and they were off. 

They arrived outside the Swift Seadog which was the bar that held the entrance to Fine Alley. Severus was leading the way with Harry right behind him, his mates surrounding him. The Cullens were enjoying talking to Remus, Sirius, and Luna. Severus lead them into the Alley, where the newcomers gasped, they all thought they knew what to expect having seen Diagon Alley, but it failed in comparison to Fine Alley.

Sam was the first to split from the group, “I have to go open the shop for a little bit while we are here, do you want to come with before going to Gringotts?” Harry immediately ran to Sam and whimpered, he didn’t want to be separated from his mates so soon. Something was pulling at him and he didn’t understand what it was and wasn’t comfortable exploring it yet. Sam instinctively wrapped Harry a little tighter and whispered soothingly in his ear, “I won’t be gone long, and I will always come when you call. You know you just have to touch the feather. Take some blood then enjoy your day, and explore some of the Alley that you haven’t been to yet. Everyone will protect you, amica mea.” Harry just nuzzled into Sam’s mating mark and then couldn’t help but puncture it to get some blood from his mate. Itzal who had been watching the scene take place, came up and wrapped himself around the both of them. Sam chuckled and tugged lightly on Harry’s ear to get him to stop, when Harry refused he twisted it slightly, which instantly made Harry stop and growl. This only caused Sam to full out laugh Harry’s face quickly turned scarlet and he licked the wound to close it and huffed. Sam just pulled Harry into a heated and passionate kiss then passed the dazed Harry to Itzal. It was agreed that everyone would go to Bolder’s Boulders to see Sam off, then to Gringotts, and then where ever else they decided to browse. 

They wandered into the store where Sam opened it, and Remus in particular was really interested in what he was doing. It fascinated him that there was such a call for focus stones and the like as in Britain it was only wands that were used really. Then he noticed Harry was playing with a stone around his neck, and realized he must have needed this as well, he wondered if he had a wand at all, but thought that was a discussion for another time. Harry blew Sam a kiss as they were walking out and everyone could feel the love and warmth that was in the magic sent with the kiss to Sam. 

Finally they all wandered to Gringotts where the craziness was just beginning.


	19. Chapter 17: In Gringotts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what happens in Gringotts along with claiming Lordships

The group wandered to Gringotts in no hurry, and found there to be a slight waiting period to even speak to a teller. Severus went to the check in desk to request to speak to Ungrit from the London Gringotts location, and put Harry’s name down for the wait. The clerk nodded and then tapped the jewel on the desk and passed on a message in their native tongue.

They waited for about twenty minutes when Ungrit finally walked over to them. “Follow me,” Ungrit spoke and led them to a large meeting room enough to seat 50 comfortably at the table, as it was they only occupied one end to just about the middle. “What can I do for you all?” Ungrit asked with a grin, which surprised Sirius and Remus as they had never seen a goblin act like this to wizards.

“Well I guess I should claim my lordships, so that I can start managing them and getting my finances and properties handled.” Harry spoke softly to Ungrit and smiled at him.

“Also we wanted to find out if the copies of the wills of Lily and James Potter were sent to the ministry, since it seems Sirius was just let out a few years ago.” Severus added to make sure they covered their bases.

This had Ungrit pause, “I sent them over that very day so that he would be released as soon as possible. The ministry should have at the very least given him a trial within the week. You will have to investigate further with the ministry, since they are not ones to cooperate with us well.” Snape just nodded, he would get to the bottom of what happened one way or another.

Harry was starting to sweat and get really anxious while this was taking place, and he couldn’t figure out why only that he really missed Sam. It was starting to get to the point where he was starting to get physically ill and he whimpered just slightly. It was enough that his mates were immediately surrounding him and Itzal had scooped him up into his lap. Harry instantly bit down on the bite mark to get some blood from Itzal who was trying to figure out what was really going on that had Harry like this. “What is wrong lanmou mwen? I feel that there is something troubling you.” Harry just whined and slightly shook his head which caused Itzal to hiss in pain as Harry’s teeth were still in his neck.

Suddenly there was a light on the orb on the table and the goblin’s language spilled out of it. Ungrit answered back and not even two minutes later Sam was rushing into the room. Itzal gently nudged Harry to get him to release his neck which Harry reluctantly did and licked it closed, as soon as that was done Sam scooped him up and Harry immediately relaxed and wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist, then buried his teeth into his neck. Finally the sweating and the ill feeling was passing Sam realizing that this may take a few minutes gracefully took the seat Edward offered him.

“Have you consummated your bonds yet?” Ungrit asked Sam, who only shook his head in the negative. “Well that explains it then, you won’t be able to be more that about 500 feet from Harry here until that happens. That goes for all of you but since you seem to the top dominate it is a quicker effect, as in only 15 minutes he would start feeling the effects verses the others where it is an extra 15 minutes for each mate. How many is he up to currently?” Ungrit continued. Sam looked at him and said “Currently he has seven, are we to assume he will have more?” Ungrit nodded his head in confirmation “You should expect at least 7 more, but it would not surprise me if there are even more. I will warn you when you consummate your bonds expect at least one kit from it, if he is this powerful and needing this many mates I can only assume he is very furtile. Expect at least one every breeding cycle he has. Also the pregnancies will get harder until he has all of his mates, once he has all mates bound to him completely then his pregnancies will be like any normal pregnancy, but expect at least some complications until all mates are bound.”

“Wow that is very informative thank you Ungrit, we might as well set up a family fund vault while we are here today as well. I would also like all of us mates to have an inheritance test to make sure we are all getting the vaults and monies that are rightfully ours, along with a magical abilities and creature inheritance test so that we can help Harry stay safe by using all of our abilities and also Harry then can do reading on any creatures that we are for our future kits.” Sam figured since he was here he might as well take care of everything he can.

Sirius took that moment to speak up, “I would also like those tests for Luna here and would like set up a vault for her as well so that she has money of her own now.” Ungrit touched the orb and spoke in his native tongue, soon quite a few goblins came in with papers and knives so that they could get to work, along with one goblin carrying a silver tray with many black velvet boxes on it.

Sam nudged Harry to let go of his neck, but Harry shook his head slightly and whined. This made Sam chuckle, “I do not have enough blood for you to fill your stomach on me amica mea, do you want Edward or someone else?” Harry whined and shook his head again, which caused a hiss of pain to escape Sam. Sam got his hand to the tip of one of Harry’s tails and gave a slight twist. Harry released his neck and hissed at him from the pain, Sam chuckled again. “Next time you will listen when I say that you need to switch to someone else, now if you would be so kind as to lick it closed if you still need more go to another mate. Otherwise I’m sure Ungrit would appreciate your attention to get your lordships taken care of. Harry whined but licked it closed and then nuzzled his neck as an apology causing Sam to stroke the tail he twisted as his own apology as well.

Harry then turned expectant eyes to Ungrit, while the mates were currently being helped by other goblins to get their tests done, along with Luna and Sirius as well. Severus and the rest of the Cullens were all watching this with slight smiles on their faces; however Severus was unhappy to hear that his son would be consummating bonds soon but he couldn’t do anything about that. Meanwhile he was pondering what could have happened to the wills and realized he would need to send an owl to Amelia Bones who was the intended recipient for the wills to see if she ever got them.  


Ungrit first handed Harry the Black Lordship ring, since Sirius is unable to reclaim the lordship, however he does still have access to all the vaults unless Harry takes that away. When Harry put the ring on the purple family magics swirled around him and finally settled into his chest, Sirius immediately knew what happened, feeling the family magic accept him. “Harry at some point soon I would like to talk to you about my family and removing some people from the family.” Sirius spoke quickly. Harry just nodded.

Then Ungrit handed Harry the Potter Lordship ring while explaining how the rings will form into one ring on his first finger and the crests will all display on the band, and by touching the crest he can select which one he wants to currently show which will change the gem and crest on the ring. The red family magic swirled around him then settled in his chest. Then next ring handed to him was the Gryffindor Lordship ring which caused gold family magic to swirl and settle in his chest. Slytherin Lordship was the following ring which caused silver magic to swirl around him and settle in his chest. Ravenclaw Lordship ring was next where the blue family magic swirled and settled in his chest. The Guant Lordship ring was oddly different looking but that didn’t bother him and the green family magic swirled around him then settled in his chest. The Peverell Lordship ring swirled with black colored family magics which was intriguing and then settled in his chest. He then looked to his dad about the Prince Lordship ring, they had already talked about this as Harry felt he already had enough to handle but Severus wanted to be done with managing it. However he could never deny his son so he just shook his head in the negative and Harry released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He would just remain the heir of the Price estates for now. 

All the mates and Harry felt their magics increase again with all the family magic now coursing through Harry, it was a wonder that such a tiny little being could contain all of the magic. Sam was wondering when the next mate would come out of the woodworks now, since he needed more help with grounding magic again.

Sam then collected copies of all the papers so that he could sit down with his mates and Harry and figure out what they wanted to arrange to put in the family vault, but he wanted all lordships of his mates claimed if they could to make sure that they were best equipped to keep Harry safe and any blocks removed. Luckily when he quickly read over the papers there were no blocks on anyone, and everyone had at least one family estate to claim along with vaults, so they would do that now. Sam quickly made a list for everything he wanted to see happen while they were still here. It read as follows.

Sam-claim family estate and vaults of Amriel which would be huge since he was an angel that mated with a human over 6000 years ago  
Itzal-claim the Colebrooke estate and vaults  
Edward-claim the Mason estate and vaults  
Zarin-claim the Allende estate and vaults  
Aedus-claim the Washakie estate and vaults  
Dalis- claim the Finley estate and vaults  
Kahdi-claim the Aquata estate and vaults  
Then have everyone contribute 5% of the monies from the estate into the family vault, to get it started. 

Harry looked over the list and then added to it just slightly. He of course wanted everything fair and if they were each contributing then he would too.

Harry-add 5% of the monies in each of his estates into the family vault 

The list was then passed to each of the mates, which they all agreed with completely. So while that was being completed Sirius, Remus and Luna were absorbed in her tests and the results. She was already related to Harry it seems through the Ravenclaw line, but she was heir apparent. That made Luna squeal with happiness which drew Harry’s attention to her, “Harry, we are already related through the Ravenclaw line, we are cousins!” Harry ran to her and gave her a hug and whispered in her ear, “Maybe cousins officially, but siblings in my mind and heart.” This of course made Luna teary eyed and she tried blinking them away, but just settled for burying her head into his neck and letting the tears fall there. She had only had her dad really after her mom died when she was just 9, and he was never the same after she died. Now she had Remus and Sirius, but she felt the closest with Harry, it was like their magics connected them as siblings. She wanted to learn everything she could about her older brother, she would be there for him through anything, and she couldn’t wait until her visions of running around with his kits came true. Remus and Sirius watched them and couldn’t help the huge smiles lighting up their faces, they now knew they did the right thing by taking Luna in and giving her a home with them. She would now have money to spend and was the heir to Ravenclaw , Lovegood, and Lupin now until she turned 17. 

Sam called Harry back over after he had copied all of the creature statuses for him and a short description from each of them about their creatures. He passed the paper to Harry who was eager to soak up the information.  
Sam-Nephilium: is a child of an illicit affair between a human and an angel  
Specializes in: Wandless magic, Runes, and Soul Magic  
Itzal-Voodoo Practitioner and Shadow Elemental: practices voodoo and other shadow magics  
Specializes in: Voodoo, Dark Arts, Healing, and Necromancy  
Edward-Vampire: creature that drinks blood of others  
Specializes in: Telepathy, Speed, and Strength  
Zarin-Cherufe: Humanoid Creature made out of Rock and Magma, can be more reptilian than humanoid if the need arises  
Specializes in: Volcanic Control, Strength, and is virtually Indistructible  
Aedus-Drake: A small dragon like creature  
Specializes in: Flight, Breathes fire, and Blood Magic  
Dalis and Kahdi-Mermen: Humans with fish like tails while in water  
Specializes in: Breathing Underwater, Communicates with Sea creatures and animals, can control atmospheric changes

When all this was done and taken care of Ungrit pulled Severus aside, “I wanted to make you aware that Dumbledore has been trying to access the Potter account which of course has been rejected, but you should know to make Harry aware as well.” Severus inclined his head slightly, “Thank you for letting me know, and for all your help today it is greatly appreciated and we will compensate accordingly.” Ungrit nodded his thanks and gave a short bow to Harry then left. Everyone else finished up and they were soon back in the lobby where Harry was feeling a strong pull to two people talking to a goblin teller. So he wandered a little closer and found out they were talking about a loan to open a shop in Fine Alley, however it didn’t sound like they were getting anywhere with the goblin. He figured maybe there was a way he could help along with potentially getting to know these two people who were somehow connected to him slightly. So with a clearing of his throat the two turned to look at him and he smiled. Sam could feel exactly what these two were to Harry, they were some more mates, and they felt the same as when he first met Harry how they were slightly connected. He just chuckled to himself and thought only Harry would meet some of his mates in Gringotts, he was sure this would be interesting.


	20. Chapter 18: Lunch Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the twins!

When the two turned around they immediately saw the prettiest person they had ever seen. “Why Hello there beautiful,” said one and the other picked up where the other left off with, “aren’t you the prettiest thing we ever did see.” It continued on in this fashion. “What can we do for you,” “And what is your wonderful name?” 

Harry just giggled slightly and responded. “I’m Harrison Prince but you can call me Harry, and I couldn’t help but over hear your conversation with the teller. I was looking to invest some of my money into a business. Can we go somewhere to get some lunch to discuss this further, and we all can get to know each other including those that are with me?” At this the two people noticed the large crowd behind Harry, but they weren’t about to back down from more interactions with this beautiful creature in front of them so they just nodded their heads. 

Again Harry giggled along with Luna, but Harry turned pleading eyes to Sam, “Can we go somewhere to eat lunch please, with these two as well?” Sam just chuckled and nodded his head. He would encourage more interaction with these two, since for once Harry made the first move to speak to someone, even if it was a couple of soon to be mates. 

Sam looked to Harry, “Which place would you like to eat at. There is _Dragon’s Breath, Crystal Bowl, Fig of Newt, Accio Food,_ or _Aloha Mora Eatery_? _Dragon’s Breath_ is an upscale bar food that caters to all creatures, _Crystal Bowl_ is a place for soups, _Fig of Newt_ is a healthy organic restaurant, _Accio Food_ is a buffet, and _Aloha Mora Eatery_ is an upper class restaurant.” Harry thought and decided that he liked the sounds of _Dragon’s Breath_ , and since it was within his view he decided to lead the way. He let a small giggle out when he saw the sign. _Dragon’s Breath, so good you won’t regret tasting it again!_

Sam quickly snuck ahead of everyone to request a table for the twenty people they had in their group. So the hostess led them to an upper balcony that was quiet and only had their table which was nice, for the protective group of mates. Introductions were made all around the table, but soon their waiter appeared and took the order for drinks while heavily flirting with Itzal. This was not okay with Harry at all and he started growling low in his throat, until the waiter beat a hasty retreat when Itzal’s eyes started glowing a very bright purple in answer to Harry’s growl. 

While waiting on the drinks to come back to the table Harry moved to sit on Itzal’s lap while talking to the twins. “What are you needing a loan from the Goblin’s for?” inquired Harry. 

“We want to open a joke shop here, as there isn’t any here on Fine Alley.” replied Fred.

“We have plans to later expand as the shop grows. We want to start it here in America where we can have more freedoms than in Britain, where a lot of the magic and potions we sell are considered dark. The ministry of magic there has become crazy about dark anything or even something that could be considered dark. A lot of our products would land us in Azkaban for a year or more. It is unethical and frustrating.” followed up George.

“Wow, as long as the joke products are harmless why should the ministry even be involved?” asked Harry.

“We think they are just paranoid since the Dark Lord Voldysnort from a while ago. However he’s been gone for ages, although we haven’t quite figured out why the crazy Headmaster still is trying to tell everyone he will be back. We just figured it would be better to start fresh here in America, our older brothers Bill and Charlie helped us afford to get here since we just graduated from Hogwarts. Although that was all they could help us with. We plan to pay them back as soon as our shop is earning a decent income and bring them here to see it as well.” spoke Fred. 

Their drinks quickly arrived with a different waiter and the food was then ordered. Sam’s attention was peaked as he knew how much it cost to start a business here in Fine Alley, having done so himself. He quickly asked, “How much are you guys looking to acquire a loan for to start your business?”

“Well we actually were looking at buildings with a small apartment on the top of it and enough room for a decent product floor, with storage and a design room in the back that we can ward to create new products in. We found two buildings that fit that description one is next to a shop called _Bolder Boulders_ , and the other is next to an apothecary called _Toils and Trouble_. We were leaning more toward the one close to the apothecary since we make quite a few joke potions. We thought maybe they would sell them too, but don’t really care one way or the other. Each building is currently listed for 10,000 galleons to own or lease for one year at 200 galleons per month. Ideally we would like to buy it out right, and then we would probably need about 10,000 galleons to start it all up with products and supplies needed for in the store and our apartment. So total we would like 20,000 to 25,000 galleons for starting up, and then they could expect to own 1/3 of the company.” replied George.

“Hhmm, that sounds about right, I know when I started my business I needed more inventory than most shops so my startup cost was closer to 50,000 galleons. However, I was able to pay that back quickly in a matter of 2 years, mostly because I am the only one nearby. It’s nice to meet fellow entrepreneurs by the way, I own _Bolder Boulders_.” said Sam. Harry gave Sam a gleaming smile at that then turned to the twins.

“I would be willing to look at investing that much up to 30,000 galleons. However I’m sure Sam would want to see papers and all that before I give you the money, so can you get that to him by the end of the week so that we can get this started. As part owner if I can ask that you take the shop by Sam’s that would be great, so that I can check in when I see Sam as well. However, I don’t want people to know that I’m involved much so I just want to be a behind the scenes person, is that okay?” asked Harry.

Fred and George looked gob smacked for a few minutes. Then they just looked at each other looking like they were having a silent conversation, nodded and pulled out some papers then handed them to Sam. “That’s terrific!” exclaimed Fred and George at the same time. Luckily they had made the pitch to Gringotts so already had the paperwork set up from earlier that day. 

Sam along with Severus and Carlisle were looking over the contract and agreements, while everyone at the table was chatting amicably. Sirius and Remus were mainly keeping to themselves, while Luna and Alice were in an animated conversation with Esme watching amused, Dalis and Kahdi were speaking softly with Rosalie, Emmett now was engaged in a conversation with the twins about pranks and jokes and working in their shop, Jasper was speaking with Edward, Aedus and Zarin were speaking about their element, and Itzal was still trying to subtly comfort Harry since he was still feeling very insecure from the interaction with the waiter. Itzal made the connection that Harry may need to actually mate with his current mates, so that Sam could attend to his shop without Harry getting so anxious, and that way he wouldn’t feel as insecure in their bonds. He would speak with Sam about that tonight. Harry was curled tightly in his lap when the food arrived, which seemed to distract Harry from trying to become one with Itzal’s body. Harry appreciated that the food here was catered to any creature as that way his vampire family could eat as well. Harry had a fun time poking into others conversations occasionally to feel involved with everyone; he loved how easily it seemed the twins became part of it all. 

After dinner Sam passed the papers to Harry to sign with a nod, so they would need to head back to Gringotts to get that taken care of and so that the twins could purchase their shop. 

Severus was also thinking about opening his own apothecary since Harry didn’t need him nearly as much. So when he was at Gringotts, he went to another teller to inquire about the different properties for sale. He would just start with selling potions and ingredients; he didn’t want all the mess of cauldrons, stirring rods, measuring scales, and such. Severus just wanted to sell simple potions he made that were commonly used and any special order ones along with the ingredients to make all the potions; he would also have rare or hard to acquire ingredients. He had the money he would need for all that, and the shop he would need would be small. His plan for the shop was just a counter at the front with magically updating lists of all the potions currently available and all ingredients available. He would store everything in the back along with a potions lab and just have a queue line area in front of the register. Severus being the potions master he is would also have a magically updating list of any and all registered potions, that way he would make them if specially ordered. When the goblin handed him the list of properties for sale on a map of Fine Alley, his eyes automatically gravitated more toward _Bolder Boulders_ and it just so happens that on the opposite side that the twins would be purchasing there was a small building that had a greenhouse in the back, two rooms and a bathroom. It was perfect and the building was super cheap at only 3,000 galleons to own. He immediately bought it with the goblin, so that he could then go check it out and start setting it up, it was perfect. He turned just in time to see Harry walk away from his goblin that he was signing papers with. He walked over to him and picked him up in a hug, he was always so little it seemed. “I just bought a shop to sell potions out of, what do you think of the name _Potent Potions_?” Harry smiled winningly at his father and said “I love it, you are brilliant! Where is it?” Severus gave Harry a conspiratorial smirk and said “On the other side of Sam’s shop.” which made Harry squeal with delight. 

When everyone was done with their business at Gringotts they all headed towards Sam’s shop to check out the twin’s new store and Severus’s. They first arrived at the twin’s shop and Severus spoke to them, “It seems you will not need to sell your joke potions at the other apothecary, since mine will be two doors down from your shop now. However, I will require knowledge of what each potion does, the potion name, and what is in them, so that I can give appropriate warnings to my customers.” He then turned to Sam, “I would also like to know more about the different things you have to see if I can maybe break them down and use them to improve or create potions, if you can find the time to do that.” Sam quickly nodded his head and summoned the sheet that he knew was in his store and made a copy of it and handed it to Severus. “Thank you, I am going to start working on preparing my store if you need me.” and off he went to his shop. The twins quickly conjured their shop’s sign _F &Gs Fun and Games_ they artistically hung it on their door window and opened the door for Harry then followed him in. Harry laughed in delight, it was an odd turquoise color on the inside, but it was very bright. “I can make your shelves, how many do you want?” and slowly he pulled on his earth element and roots seem to spring from his hands making artistic wooden shelves that were anchored into the cement floor by their roots. George and Fred laughed and then started pointing to different places for the shelves to be put. Then Harry created stone and wood counters, one in the middle of the shop, one on the side of the front door, and one three sided one surrounding the back door with a lift up marble top on one side to get behind it. George and Fred stared in awe, Emmett laughed and claimed the middle counter as his. Soon they went to the back where they asked Harry to make shelves on all the walls which he happily did. George and Fred looked at the stairs, then turned to Harry to say their goodbyes, so they could start on getting the layout of their apartment and shopping for all the furniture and such that they would need for it. Unfortunately for them conjured items just didn’t last, so they would actually need to purchase the furniture and such. Harry stood on his tiptoes and kissed each of them on the check when they gave him a hug with him in the middle; it caused a warm white glow to surround them. 

Harry blushed and everyone followed him out over to Severus’s shop to see how he was doing. Harry saw his boring conjured counter and decided he would change it; he made it solid obsidian after focusing his earth element and fire element. It was solid on the side facing the door while on the other side it had a great many drawers and a spot where Severus could sit on a chair like a desk. It ran the whole length of the store, since that is how Severus’s original counter was set up. They noticed that there was a slight breeze coming from the back room, so there must be another door back there. Harry called out to Severus, and he just said “around back.” They all went out and proceeded to find a small green house and the door back there where Severus was waiting for them. He led them through the door to the enormous back room where it looked exactly like their potions lab at home he asked Harry to create some shelves along all the walls in varying heights and one wall have exactly the same size shelves to hold potion vials of already made potions. Harry did so, making them all obsidian, while Severus made the walls a nice calming light green to counter act the darkness of the obsidian. Harry was pleased and changed the temporary conjured tables to pure obsidian as well, since anything is conjured is temporary. Luckily using Harry’s elemental gifts meant that he created those directly from nature and his elements working together they would last until destroyed. It seemed there was a fire place right next to a door which Severus told them was a bathroom. The goblin opened the floo there when Severus bought it, and he already warded it as only the people currently going through had access to come back to his store via the floo. With that all done everyone flooed home. Harry was exhausted; he went to his room and crawled into his bed with a soft sigh to dream of his lunch dates.


	21. Harry's Mateship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mating ensues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Happy 1 year anniversary for this story although I didn't make it on the exact date I got the same month so I count that as a win. I'm sorry about the delay as I have figured out I am terrible at writing smut and this chapter has been rewritten over 6 times before posting and I'm still not fully happy with it, so please cut me a little slack on the lack of smut action I could only write one coupling and even that I feel is terribly written. I hope you enjoy, as I am excited for the next few chapters, we will see a lot of drama and also why it took so long for Sirius to get out of prison...mysteries galore!

After a nice long nap Harry woke up with a hunger that he couldn’t describe. He was currently cuddled up between Dalis and Kahdi, and having two perfect beings next to him, Harry just couldn’t help what came next. He unconsciously let go of his pheromones which caused his mates to stir slightly from sleep. Then proceeded to lick and suck on the collar bone in front of him, which of course caused Kahdi to grind into Harry while he was still asleep. Harry then rolled over to attach himself to Dalis’s neck, who also started grinding against Harry, which caused him to emit a slight purring noise. That purr was in fact what woke Sam and Itzal, being alpha and beta respectively, they were lighter sleepers and any noise made by Harry tended to stir them to the land of consciousness. 

Itzal who had spoken to Sam earlier about this very need for Harry and them to establish their bonds more fully, smirked at Sam and raised an eyebrow at him. Itzal knew that he was subordinate to Sam so he would let him claim Harry first, then himself, and finally the rest of the mates would follow. However he did not envy Sam at all, he of course had to perform seven times. Whereas Itzal would be established as beta, since he would hopefully be the last one Sam would have at this time. From this time forward they would forever be established in Harry’s mateship any other mates added would just fall in line. The only factoring hierarchy of a mateship is the Alpha, Beta, and Sub, as any other mate will be operating in respect to those three. 

Sam smiled and slowly shifted so that he was at the end of the bed. He found Harry where he slowly crawled his way up him with licking and kissing starting at his ankles. This instantly grabbed Harry’s attention and caused him to mewl at Sam in encouragement. Sam grabbed Harry’s hands and slowly pulled him to a sitting position to take off his shirt and then Harry returned the favor and pulled off Sam’s shirt. Around them the others were all feeling the effects of the pheromones and proceeded to initiate the intimate dance with another mate or two, not that Harry or Sam noticed as the only ones who mattered to them at this time are each other. 

Sam started to casually kiss Harry with so much passion that Harry practically melted into him, which suited Sam just fine. He then moved on from Harry’s mouth to his jaw, ear, ear lobe, and finally Harry’s neck were he proceeded to mark him wonderfully. Moving on to Harry’s nipples was a unique experience as Harry went completely boneless. Harry couldn’t help the purrs, mewls, and panting noises that he was making. Sam slowly moved down Harry’s stomach to his hip bones just peaking out of his pants’ waistline. He proceeded to mark those with red and purple love bites as well while undressing Harry fully. Sam then proceeded to his goal and engulfed Harry’s member with his mouth while wandlessly lubricating his fingers to prepare Harry while occupying his senses with his mouth. 

Harry’s mind was completely void of anything other than the warm wet mouth currently around him. He felt a slight discomfort as he noticed something cool and wet inserted into his entrance, he assumed it was a finger, but was quickly distracted when Sam’s tongue swiped along the slit on his tip. The cool object was slowly moving back and forth and he found he quite enjoyed the feeling. Just as he was feeling that he needed more, another finger was added by Sam. Again it was slightly uncomfortable, but they moved just right a moment later and his mind was filled with pleasure and he couldn’t help the loud gasp he made. Sam just looked up at him and smirked, which was an odd sight due to the dick in his mouth. At this point Sam was quite pleased with himself, and wandlessly removed all of his own clothes and added more lubrication on his fingers. Again Harry was just feeling like he wanted more when a third finger was added. Sam slowly worked his fingers to completely prepare Harry for himself and the others that would happen today. He may have secretly cast a stamina spell upon himself just so he knew he could handle taking all of them. 

As Harry was finally comfortable with the three fingers and calling out for more Sam removed his fingers after making sure that they could spread easily completely apart. Sam lubricated his painfully hard large member and endured the torture of entering Harry as slowly as possible. Once fully seated into Harry he paused to let the whimpering of Harry pass until he was comfortable. It didn’t take but a minute or two when finally Harry was wiggling his pert little butt to encourage Sam to move. Sam set a slow pace to work Harry up to what he wanted and soon Harry was yelling at him to move faster and harder. Sam couldn’t help but to oblige. He could tell he was on the edge of cumming and pumped Harry to encourage him to cum as well, since the bond would be complete after they both released. As he came Harry bit down on Sam’s mating mark and drew in a mouthful of blood, while Sam bit into Harry’s mating mark after two more thrusts. 

One both of their breathing calmed Sam moved on to join in with Dalis and Kadhi while Itzal took over with Harry, and so began a very fulfilling afternoon. Luckily a house elf or two popped in without a sound to put light finger foods and drinks in the room so that everyone could stay hydrated and sated while continuing their mating. 

This went long into the night and wee hours of the morning, but when complete the mating hierarchy stood as Sam as Alpha, Itzal as Beta, Edward, Zarin, and Aedus as protectors, and finally Dalis and Kahdi as care givers. Any other mate that will join their mateship will either fall in the protectors group which is the mateship’s first line of defense against something unwanted or the care givers which are those who will help the submissive with caring for the children, making sure everyone is fed and taken care of, and tending to those ill. Everyone is finally sleeping and recuperating from their matings with Harry conveniently cuddled between Sam and Itzal in the middle.

The next morning Harry didn’t start waking until around ten and then everyone was slowly moving. Harry purred contentedly when he noticed everyone’s mating marks were brighter, he also realized after taking so much blood from each of his mates during the mating that he wasn’t as hungry as he expected since he didn’t ever break for food. However he wanted to get up and moving and went to shower and get clean, while his mates followed behind him at a slightly slower pace. The only ones that joined him in the shower were Itzal and Sam, but he was okay with that. He could definitely tell something changed in their bonds with the full mating as they felt stronger and more in tune with each other. He could get faint feelings of any strong feelings felt through the bonds. 

When he was ready for the day he went to the dining room for breakfast and noticed that his dad seemed to be running just as late as they were, so he snuck up behind Severus to give him a sweet kiss on the cheek. 

Severus was happy for his son; however he realized late last night that his once very strong bond with Harry became quite smaller. He figured out that his son mated fully with each of his mates last night, but it left him feeling a little less connected with his son, as he wasn’t needed much as a grounder anymore, and only until he had all his mates. Once that happened while the bond will still be there it just will not be as active as it once was, which both saddened and comforted him. He knew his son would be well cared for, but he couldn’t help that he was saddened that his little boy didn’t need him anymore. He just hoped he would one day find something to fill that void, for now he would concentrate on his store and the potions he sells. He was sure there would come a time that Harry’s mateship would be tested, he just hopes it waits a while.


	22. Chapter 20: Interesting New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the school year and a first heat.

After their first mating Sam was able to go back to work along with Zarin and Aedus. They were all able to be apart for the day without any trouble it seems, which was quite the relief with school coming up for the vampire children and Harry. Harry was excited for the start of his junior year, and couldn’t wait to be back, and learn more of the muggle world. He was now a master in potions, beating his dad by a few years as the youngest potions master. He also has his masteries in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Dark Arts, Elemental Magic, Dueling, Transfiguration, Charms, Legilimency, Occlumency, and Care of Magical Creatures. He had been working on self-studying after passing his OWLs and NEWTs during the summer when he turned 14. He decided to just request the tests for the masterships and passed them all as he just found out earlier that week.

He would need to find a tutor for Necromancy, Divinations, and Blood Magic so that he could be well versed in all magical knowledge. He decided to only take the OWL in History and Astronomy as he didn’t find much excitement in it. Severus, after watching his son succeed so well, put ads in the magical papers again to find tutors for the last classes Harry asked to take. He gave himself a mental pat on the back for having Harry home-schooled with private tutors as Harry far surpassed any expectations Severus had for his son. It was definitely needed that Harry trained early with his mateship taking priority, so now he could keep adding to his knowledge as he saw fit. He had hired the three tutors for Harry so that they could work in the evenings and weekends they would just be commuting back and forth to the manor as they all had their own lives. These classes were luckily very straight forward and Necromancy was best done in the evenings so it was scheduled on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Blood Magic was done on Saturdays and Sundays, while Divinations was in the evenings on Tuesdays and Thursdays. He was slightly concerned that Harry wouldn’t have much time for his mates and muggle school, but Harry talked him into it saying that he rarely had more than an hour of homework for high school and the classes would only be two hours long in the evenings. As for Harry’s mates he was content with them being with and around him while in evening classes and at night. 

Today was the Friday before school started on Monday, so they were going shopping for school supplies. Luna was not going to be going to high school as she was going to be home schooled for her magical education, and start learning muggle education to hopefully be able to join Harry and the vampires next year. However, she wanted out of the house and needed her school books for her classes and Harry needed a few books as well for his new courses from Fine Alley, so they would both be shopping. Rosalie and Alice were also insisting on a new wardrobe for everyone for the new school year, so that was also in the works. 

After an almost 9 hour long shopping excursion, they made it to the manor all intact. Harry was a little bummed as he hadn’t run into the twins for the two hours they were in Fine Alley while having lunch with Sam, as everyone but Aedus and Zarin were tagging along for the full shopping journey. Luna was back at her house, and everyone at the manor was busy putting their things away. Dinner that night was a calm affair, and the evening led the mates to much more pleasurable activities. 

Monday was finally upon them and as Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Harry were all piling into the SUV, Alice suddenly went rigid. Edward gasped and Alice groaned as she came out of the vision. “We are going to have a new student at school this year, her name is Bella Swan. She’s Charlie’s daughter from Arizona.” Alice stated. Harry smiled but asked Edward, “What’s wrong?” Edward glanced at Alice who shrugged and so he told Harry. “Apparently I am going to have troubles with her, as it seems her blood is going to call to me.” Harry frowned at that, but figured they would deal with it when it arises. Luckily Harry and Edward had all the same classes, so it shouldn’t be too hard to prevent an incident since Harry could calm Edward as he was his mate. He suddenly got a ding on his cell, stating he had a text, which was from Luna. It read simply, _She will prove to be a challenge make sure to stay clear and keep Edward close._ That was odd, but not the first time something like that happened, while Alice sees situations, Luna tended to have more of an intuition about what was going to happen with the visions she saw. 

They all arrived 10 minutes before the bell and started walking towards their classes, the first one being English for Harry and Edward. It turns out Bella had that class too, and while eavesdropping on her conversation with Jessica they found out she has almost every class with Edward and Harry. This was frustrating as most of their classes had tables of three and Harry and Edward enjoyed being the only table of two, obviously that was about to change. Bella made her way to their table in English, and Edward like usual had put Harry next to the wall and himself next to the open seat for easier defense. However, this was going to prove difficult as when Bella sat next to him his eyes instantly went to black as the urge to drain her made itself known. He subtlety leaned into Harry to take in a large breath of his scent and held his breath for the class while looking like he was breathing. 

Harry to help ease the tension in Edward by grabbing his mating mark with his hand and rubbed it while transmitting all the relaxing calm energy he could into it. While it helped, it definitely wasn’t perfect and of course there was a group discussion that they would be discussing how Romeo and Juliet would be different in modern times. It proved annoying for Harry watching Bella continuously try to flirt with Edward; luckily Edward kept his answers to one or two words to detract Bella from continuing. The rest of the morning periods went on like this, so that when lunch rolled around Harry found himself dragged to the SUV by Edward who immediately bit down on Harry’s mating mark to drink eagerly from him. After that was finished Edward was extremely turned on, as was Harry, so they had a quick love making session as Harry replenished some of his strength by taking some blood from Edwards mating mark. Harry quickly called Pepper to bring him and Edward some lunch and a blood replenishing potion from home, which also helped so that he wasn’t light headed. It also helped Edward that he was now completely full of blood, so there was no way he would have the temptation of drinking from Bella, who still smelled delicious. It wasn’t nearly as overpowering as he had quite a bit of Harry’s blood in his stomach and the rest filled with mountain lion. Although Harry looked quite pale the rest of the day, he made Edward now sit by the wall, and decided to be a living wall himself between Bella and Edward. The rest of first semester followed suite with their daily lunch rituals.

Soon November was here and poor Harry was experiencing the first time of his body preparing for his heat. To say he was cranky, snappy, frustrated, and annoyed most of the time would be an understatement according to his mates. They were at such a loss with their submissive as he was so miserable, they did everything in their power to help him, by keeping him as calm and relaxed as possible. The month was hard and finally Thanksgiving was here with a nice family dinner including Sirius, Remus, and Luna. It was perfect, but soon on Friday very early in the morning things started changing. 

Sam and Itzal were the first to notice how Harry was tossing and turning and kicking off all his covers, then all the mates were hit with an immense wave of lust and longing. Soon it was a free for all with everyone intimately connect with another, Harry was passed from one mate to the next. For a total of an entire week no one saw Harry or his mates, except for the house elves that would pop in every few hours to put more water in the pitcher and finger foods on the platters on a table they set up in the room. 

Finally by the second week in December things were calming down again while everyone was doing their Christmas shopping. Right around Christmas poor Harry came down with the flu and could not stop throwing up or even keep food in his system for almost an entire four days. It was Christmas Eve when he finally wanted something to eat and his mates were completely relieved as the only people he would allow to take care of him or be near him while sick was his mates. Luckily no one else seemed to have caught whatever Harry had. They all celebrated Christmas Eve with a nice relaxing dinner with the family, and got up bright and early on Christmas to the sounds of Harry puking again. Around noon he finally seemed to have stopped and was walking to the bed when he passed out, one minute he was upright the next he was trying to come out of the blackness and respond to Sam. No one seemed to notice that Harry’s scent was slowly getting sweeter, but everyone was far too concerned with trying to figure out what was going on. 

Next thing they know there is pounding on the door, Edward rushed to open it and Luna runs in with a scream and hugs Harry; Severus, Sirius, and Remus following behind her much more sedately. Luna laughs and can’t help but announce, “Congrats on the new babies mommy!” Then threw herself at Harry again to hug him. That immediately caused all the mates to smile proudly at Harry, and Harry blushed bright red, soon everyone was exchanging hugs and well wishes. This would definitely be an interesting new year ahead.


End file.
